


Home is in your eyes

by LeeSophia



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Abandonment, Boyfriends, Drag Queens, Drama, Exes, Fluff and Smut, Invasion of Privacy, Kissing, Multi, Real Life, Tour, Touring, non-au, stalkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 51,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeSophia/pseuds/LeeSophia
Summary: (Imagine the pandemic never happened) After Drag Race, the season 12 queens are going on a tour across the United States.From Show to show, from emotion to emotion, Gigi and Crystal are trying their best to keep their friendship intact as they spend more and more time together.It is a known fact that they are attracted to one another, and things could go well for the two of them...if Crystal didn't have a boyfriend.However, good things come to the ones who wait...even for the ones who don't know they're waiting.orCrystal and Gigi are roommates on tour and their feelings for each other blossom along the way.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 134
Kudos: 230





	1. Tour

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT:  
> Hi everyone. 
> 
> Up until chapter 3 I have written the story using "They/Them" pronous for Gigi and "She/Her" pronouns for the other queens. I told you guys that if you ever felt like it was confusing or disrespectful in any way, I was willing to change it (also respecting both Gigi and Crystal's statements about going by any pronouns). And so, since one of you guys asked me to write it using "She/Her" pronouns for everyone all the time because it was getting confusing, I've decided to do that.
> 
> Follow me on twitter: https://twitter.com/soft4crygi
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this story and remember to always leave a comment!!!

Tour.

Touring the country had always been one of Crystal’s dreams for the longest time. Ever since she was a little boy back in Missouri, she knew she wanted to be a performer. She had so much creativity and art flowing through her body, which needed to be shared with the world. Becoming a drag queen had been the best thing she had done in her life and everything that came from that had been the result of both her passion and her hard work.

From hosting the Get Dusted Parties to actually being on national television competing on RuPaul’s Drag Race, ‘the Olympics of Drag’ as Ru had once called it, she knew her career was a never-stopping one and she wanted to achieve all of her dreams and perform for as long as she did.

Drag race had been the EXPERIENCE of a life time. It not only gave her a larger platform to spread her energy and creativity, it also gave her a set of 11 other sisters, besides the ones she already had at home, who she could trust and love, because she knew they trusted and loved her back.

And now that Drag Race was providing her with another one of her dreams, the queen couldn’t be happier. 

As she rode on the show’s van that had just picked her and Widow from the Kennedy airport to take them to the hotel where the other awaited them, she couldn’t help but recall the events that came after recording the show.

Firstly, the darkest one. The queens had become really close, doing group facetimes every week, sometimes 2/3 nights in a row, sharing what was going on in their lives and what their expectations for the watcher’s opinions were. So, you can imagine the shock on their expressions and the confusing feelings they felt once Sh*rry admitted to having committed such an atrocious thing. After the rumors about her came out, it was the only subject on people’s lips, and on the night she confirmed it and left all of their group chats, all of the queens, with no exception, gathered together in a call and reflected on it. It made them question lots of things. Sometimes you think you know people and they surprise you with something like this. For a while, no one knew what to say, but with the help of Jackie’s wise words, they were able to settle down and realize they would need to stick together and be strong for what was to come. Crystal guessed that after that, the group was able to grow closer and the audience, which they feared would not give as much love to their season as the previous ones due to the scandal, showed them all that they loved them despite it.

She then remembered the finale.

Having to keep it a secret from everyone that she had gotten to the finale and could be America’s next Drag Superstar had been hard. She told her squad, of course. They were her family and supported her through everything. But for the rest of the people she knew, she had to keep her lips sealed. It was a thrill competing in the finale, and despite not being the winner, she felt honored going against the now current-reigning queen, Jaida, and Gigi.

Gigi.

Gigi was the last thing Crystal thought about during the car ride, but she was the person she thought about the most since she met the whole cast. They had become best friends and, unlike anyone in the queen’s life, Crystal considered them to be her soulmate. Gigi understood Crystal, for they themselves were a little quirky, just like the Missouri queen. Despite the two of them having such different styles, coming from such different backgrounds and showing completely different forms through the same art, they were the closest among the whole cast, and Crystal was pretty sure everyone knew that.

From the moment they left the competition, they never stopped talking. From texts every day to facetime calls on the most random occasions. They were almost attached to the hip, and even went as far as to flirt casually.

Fans started to notice this, and that’s how Crygi was born. The two immediately found it delightful and amazing, going along with people and flirting even more for the amusement of their fans. Everyone was adoring this and it even led to RuPaul asking them if the rumors about them dating were true. To keep things going, the two gave a half-confirmation, which send fans over the moon.

Crystal would be lying if she said she didn’t find Gigi attractive. They were both beautiful in and out of drag. Gigi was perfect in her eyes. They had the best looks, the best sense of humor and the best face the older man had ever seen, so it’d be a surprise if she wasn’t attracted to them. But, of course, this was only an attraction. Crystal couldn’t pursue something other than a flirty friendship with the younger queen.

“We’re here” The driver announced, stopping right in front of a 5-star hotel in LA.

“Let’s go, Jackie already texted me asking where we were” Widow told her, making her adjust her red glasses on her face, thank the driver for the drive and exit the vehicle fast, closing the door behind her.

New York was the first stop of their tour, so it made sense for them to meet up in the hotel a week before their first performance, to put everything in order and practice the performances they would be doing for the first half of the tour.

As they took their bags from the trunk, staff came to help them with it, telling them they would take it to their assigned rooms. The two queens thanked the men and entered the hotel through the front entrance.

As soon as they reached the Lobby, on their shoulders jumped both Jan, the energetic queen, and Nicky Doll, the French beauty. The two, just like them, were out of drag, wearing tracksuits and holding what seemed to be fruit smoothies. The two Missouri queens immediately hugged and shared smiles with them, happy to finally be there.

“You guys, we’ve been waiting for you!” Jan told them.

“It sure took you a long time arriving. People who live further away got here first” Nicky said, putting her arms around both Crystal and Widow “Let’s go, everyone is waiting for you”

The two New Yorkers told them to follow them and they all headed to a conference room featured in the hotel. Crystal knew that if everyone was waiting for them, the person she wanted to see the most would be there, and that made her want to get there faster. As soon as the four of them entered the room, someone ran into Crystal’s arms, to hug her, as they called her name.

“Crystal!”

“Geege, I missed you so much” The boy said, holding Gigi tight in his arms.

“I missed you too. Can you believe we’ll be going on tour together?!” Gigi asked, backing away and hugging Widow too.

“I know, I’m so excited!” The Missouri queen stated.

“Settle down everyone, we have some things to discuss before the tour starts” The tour director, Paul, told them. The 5 queens standing made their ways to the empty chairs while Crystal and Widow waved and blew kisses at everyone that they weren’t able to before. “Let’s talk details and be quick because I have some things to go over after this with your managers. From this point on, the RuPaul’s Drag Race Season 12 American tour begins. Since that name is too wordy and boring, production as decided to call it ‘RuPaul’s Best Friend’s Race Tour’, due to the nature of your season” That made most of them giggle “During this season, we’ll be having 2 to 3 hour shows where we’re expecting you guys to each perform a professional lip-sync song per night, plus 2 to 3 members’ specials, which will vary from night to night. You’ll also do group presentation and play games on stage. As you may have noticed, Michelle is here” He pointed at Michelle, who was wearing an Adidas tracksuit, makeup-less, while waving at them and smiling “She’ll be going with you guys and presenting the tour is her responsibility. If you need anything, talk to either her or me”

“For these lip syncs, how professional are we talking?” Heidi asked.

“How professional?! Professional to the point where you can use both back dancers and crazy props. Think Violet Chachki, for props, or Aquaria, for back dancers, on the Werq the world tour level” He announced, making them gasp and smile excitedly.

“You can also do singing performances, Jan, or comedy routines instead. It is up to you as long as you are always updating the production about what you’ll be doing that night” He added, making Jan say a small victory ‘yes!’.

“As for the other part of the tour, the accommodations. You were asked to fill out a top 5 members you’d like to share your rooms with for the whole tour and the arrangements were made based on that. I’m really sorry if you don’t get your first pick, but we tried to make them as best as we could. You can check the list of roommates, as well as collect your room keys for this hotel here after I leave. All your meals are covered by the hotels and the tour. You can have meals outside, but they are at your own expense. The copies of the tour dates and cities are also here in this table. I’ll be leaving now. Feel free to take the rest of the day to settle in for you will be starting rehearsals tomorrow. Have a good day” And with that, Paul left the room. Michelle got up, waved them goodbye, already having her things, and left the room as well.

All the queens immediately got up and tried to grab their information, as well as check who they would be paired with. Unfortunately for Crystal, she was far from it, so she couldn’t really get a grasp of her own things and check before people started talking about it.

“Hell yeah, I got Jackie!” Jan said, jumping happily. Jackie smiled.

“You picked Jan, Jackie?” Heidi asked, pretending to be shocked.

“I’m already used to hearing her sing from my apartment 10 blocks away, so I thought I’d take one for the team and stay with the loud one” Jackie joked, making them all laugh.

“If she becomes too noisy, baby, just hit her with a lamp. We won’t tell” Jaida advised, making Jan roll her eyes at them, smiling.

“Damn, I thought I was going to stick with my first choice, but I guess she must have chosen some else as her number 1, isn’t that right Crystal?!” Widow stated, making Crystal giggle.

“Sorry Widow. But hey, maybe I’m not with my first choice either” She told her.

“By the looks of it, I think you are” She told her, grabbing her things and telling Brita, her roommate, to follow her.

Could it be?

“Did you get your first choice, Gigi?” She heard Nicky ask.

“For a second, I was scared I wasn’t, but then I looked at it and realized I am” Gigi replied with a smile.

Was it possible?

If Gigi was with their first choice, it couldn’t be neither Jan, Jackie, Widow or Brita. It also couldn’t be Nicky, or else she wouldn’t be asking them about it, so who was it?! Jaida?! Dahlia?!

As Crystal finally reached the paper to see if she was with who she wanted to be and if not, then who had Gigi picked, she found no need in it, for her roommate called her right away.

“Come on Crys, grab your keys and let’s go to our room. You’re with me”

She immediately smiled

_She was with Gigi._

The moment they entered their room, they were mesmerized with the luxurious yet minimalistic look it provided. A big room with two couple beds, a big bathroom with two sinks, perfect for two drag queens to get ready, and a pretty balcony with a wooden table and two chairs, where they could go to at night for a relaxing time before going to bed.

Sited on their beds, already settled down, the two queens chatted away, making up for the time they had been away from each other. The two were best friends for sure, no one could deny that, and whenever you put the two in the same room, there was nothing stopping them from interacting with each other.

“So, who were your other picks?” Crystal asked, combing her mullet with her fingers before lying on her bed and stare at Gigi.

“Why should I tell you?! You haven’t told me if I was your first choice like I did downstairs” Gigi pointed out, smirking.

“Of course you were. There is no one else who comes above you” Crystal assured them, making them giggle.

“Okay, so I was your first pick, then Widow, I assume. Who else?” Gigi asked.

“Yeah, you, then Widow, then Jackie, because Jackie is the most organized of us all” Crystal told them.

“Obviously” Gigi agreed.

“Then Jaida, because Jaida is funny and organized as well and then Nicky” She told them.

“Oh, why Nicky last?”

“She’s a bit more…messy, but we love her and she’s someone I vibe well with. What about you?” Crystal asked them.

“Well, you were my first choice, obviously, then Jackie, then Nicky, then Jaida and finally Dahlia” Gigi told her.

“I’d imagined it’d be something like that” Crystal accepted it, still happy that the two of them chose each other. After a few moments, she got up from her bed and went to grab a change of clothes from her suitcase “Do you mind if I go take a shower now?”

“Not at all, go ahead. I’ll be here when you get out” Gigi told the boy as he picked his shower products and headed for the bathroom.

Gigi was very happy to have been paired up with Crystal. It wasn’t just the fact that Crystal was their best friend from the entire cast and that they got along the best. It wasn’t just the fact that they helped each other mutually all the time and that if Gigi needed, they knew they could count on Crystal. It was Crystal herself.

Crystal’s presence gave Gigi a sense of reassurance and a comfortable environment no matter what was going on. The Missouri queen was the best person Gigi knew, hands down, and being able to know they would be spending the most time together made them feel better inside.

Besides, being together in one room meant more fun along with her partner in crime. There was also the plus of being able to flirt more easily and give their fans what they wanted.

Gigi never lied about finding Crystal attractive. As a queen, she was both beautiful and wonderful, a mix of weird and perfect, no-one could deny that. And as a Boy…stunning. The best personality combined with the best looks. That mullet really did things to Gigi, for they always looked at Crystal and saw someone for who she could easily develop a crush. But there was one thing in the way that reminded her that couldn’t happen.

Crystal came out of the bathroom already in her change of clothes, holding her phone in her hands.

“Louis is calling me right now, I’m gonna take this in the balcony” She told them, walking out.

_Yup, you guessed it: Crystal had a boyfriend._


	2. Baby, it's a struggle!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there my beautiful human beans!! :D 
> 
> I wrote this more light-hearted, fun chapter for you guys to enjoy, maybe give some good laughs, who knows...I don't want to jump head straight into the drama!! But don't worry, like all my stories, this one has its dose of drama coming their way. 
> 
> Comment down below who you want me to write more of. I'm taking all your opinions and ideas to a little notebook and planning on how to use them!
> 
> Comment down below who you want me to write more of. I'm taking all your opinions and ideas to a little notebook and planning on how to use them!
> 
> Comment down below who you want me to write more of. I'm taking all your opinions and ideas to a little notebook and planning on how to use them!
> 
> Comment down below who you want me to write more of. I'm taking all your opinions and ideas to a little notebook and planning on how to use them!
> 
> Comment down below who you want me to write more of. I'm taking all your opinions and ideas to a little notebook and planning on how to use them!
> 
> Comment down below who you want me to write more of. I'm taking all your opinions and ideas to a little notebook and planning on how to use them!

“Gather around everyone, I’d very much like to finish your group entrances and performances before the day ends” Michelle said, using her microphone to get all of them to pay her attention.

In less than a week, their shows would start and they had been rehearsing for their solo numbers until that day. Right now, it was the group routines they were worrying about.

Everyone was wearing sportswear, ready to rehearse their asses out. Crystal had her mullet in a tiny ponytail, for she knew she would leave the place sweating, like usual, and had warmed up muscles by doing a funny dance to a Gaga song (an homage to her friend Daya). She chose to wear lighter clothes, it being a white t-shirt and a pair of green sports shorts, because she was aware that she would be very hot very soon.

Gigi, on the other hand, was cold. In fact, most of the queens were. They were in New York, on a huge, ventilated venue, where they would sweat while being blown by cold brises that would eventually ice them to their bones. It made no sense to wear anything other than jacketed tracksuits and sweaters, but Crystal insisted on showing up like that. It made them all question if the queen had been a penguin in her previous life, for her not to feel cold, but Gigi just found it funny how she’d argue with them about it.

Everyone spent the next hour and a half working on the presentation entrances and the many exits they would be doing. After that was learned, they went to the back room to have lunch and when they came back, stepped into the things they needed for their first show.

“As of right now, we will be working on the group performances for the first night. We want to start it big, so we’ve decided to have the ‘Rupaul’s Drag Race Las Vegas’ performance throughout the show” Michelle announced. Most of them cheered, others smiled, but the question in the air was: what about _that person’s_ verse?! “Obviously we are not going to use _someone’s_ verse. Instead, we’ll cut it from all the 3 tracks. And finally, the 3-member group performance of the night will be Jan, Jackie and Crystal. Grab the song over there while others rehearsal, listen to it, the choreographer will be teaching you the moves. Everyone else, practice your solo performances. Next week, the trio will be Dahlia, Nicky and Jaida, so you three better prepare yourselves for what’s ahead. Let’s go everyone, we have lots of work to do!”

Everyone went on their own time to rehearse. While Crystal went with Jan and Jackie to grab the things for their trio song, Gigi sat with the others on the audience seats, waiting for their own turn. When their time came, they stepped on stage with 2 back dancers, and had a blast rehearsing for their performance of a mashup of ‘Candy Store, followed by ‘Dead Girl Walking’ and ‘Big Fun’, all from the musical ‘Heathers’. Gigi was always a sucker for these kinds of performances, where they could be as theatrical and glamorous as they could. Once she was through, the others all cheered for them.

“Come through, Baby Gee!” Jackie Cheered, making Gigi giggle.

“Who knew Heather Chandler was among us?!” Jaida said, cheerfully.

“Thank you, guys, but as illiterate as I am, I’m probably Heather McNamara, if so…” They told them, going down the stage to sit on their sit. Crystal was sat next to them and the moment Gigi sat down, Crystal immediately complimented them.

“You were so Good! Oh em gee, you’re gonna be the best act” Crystal told them.

“Oh, shut up, lots of people still haven’t gone, including you and the group performance” Gigi pointed out.

“Yeah, well, let’s see if I’m wrong after the show Jackie, Jan are about to blindly do” The queen joked, realizing it was their time to go “Wish me luck?”

“Good Luck, Crys” Gigi said from their seat, watching closely as the cute man beside them got up and went on stage.

The choreography the 3 queens were given wasn’t very hard. It was more of a Musical Theater number, with lots of funny puns and jokes, but there was some dancing on it. Jan picked it up really fast. That one, with the energy battery she called her personality and her need to be active sure was made to perform anything at any time. Crystal and Jackie, on the other hand…they were a bit slower.

“Child…those moves sure look like something. Not sure if it’s dancing, but something.” Jaida commented, making everyone, including the ones on stage, laugh.

“Let’s focus on Jackie’s part first” The choreographer announced, and they all cheered.

“Come on, Dad!” Gigi cheered, making Jackie bust out laughing.

Jackie really tried her best to learn the dance quickly, but it did take her at least 30 minutes to do so. Jan just took some good 10 minutes with her part and she was done. When it came to Crystal, she took about 20 minutes.

During the first bit, she wasn’t really getting what the body of the choreographer was doing, but she still tried to repeat it. Once she was done with her first attempt, she noticed from the faces of everyone else that it surely wasn’t exactly like what he had done. They all stayed quiet for a bit and she giggled.

“Hot!” She said, making them all laugh with her.

“Come on Crystal you can do it” The man told her “You’re a performer, aren’t you?”

“I’m a performer. I’m a great dancer, very talented!” She told him, using her usual line when she was getting in her head about not being able to do something. Gigi noticed this immediately.

“Come on Crys, you can do it. Give them some Phenomenal Phil!” They said from their seat.

“Yeah, show us your male stripper moves!” Dahlia yelled grinning.

“She means Exotic Dancer” Jackie corrected Dahlia with a smile.

“Exactly, don’t cheapen it!” Crystal said from the stage, making everyone laugh again.

Their part of the rehearsal eventually came to an end. The other queens rehearsed their solos and the three that had just performed did their own solos as well. Once everyone was done, it was time to get on the vans and head back to the hotel. As soon as they reached the lobby, Jaida started walking faster ahead of them, pulling Heidi, because she wanted to go shower as fast as she could. As she walked ahead of them, Jackie saw an immediate opportunity to mess with her.

“Yes, Jaida, that walk” She complimented, making others laugh.

“I’ve been working on it” Jaida turned her head back as she walked “I’ve been learning how to walk for this purpose specifically…since I was a baby!” She made everyone laugh their asses off.

“Our Current reining is so sassy, how are we going to handle it?” Nicky joked.

“At least we have our Miss Congeniality…if she doesn’t get taken to the shady side by our winner” Gigi added.

“Guys, let’s be professional here, there is only one thing to do” Rock said as they reached the front of the elevators “Start the hashtag #Rockwasrobbed on twitter to give her crown to the rightful owner” The Asian queen joked, making them all crack up even more. Jaida rolled her eyes while smiling. The moment her elevator arrived, she entered and said, right before the doors closed:

“The hardest part about having to tour with you all…is having to tour with you all. Baby, it’s a struggle! See y’all” And with that, Heidi and her went up, leaving everyone down there laughing like maniacs.

Once Gigi and Crystal reached their bedroom, one at a time, they went to take a shower. As they were done and because it was still early to head to dinner, they just sat on the youngest’s bed, having a casual conversation.

“You looked so good, dancing on stage today” Crystal complimented them, with a smile.

“I wasn’t that great. I hadn’t been able to perform this number that much since we arrived because I’ve been busy helping the others” Crystal recalled the two rehearsals they had had already before this one, where she only saw Gigi perform for about 15 minutes, because they were usually helping out everyone with clothes and Wigs.

“And you pulled that off like that?! Damn, Geege, where’s your hand in marriage, I wanna get a hold of this star” Crystal joked in a flirting way, making Gigi blush.

“Speak for yourself, you were really great, shaking it like Phenomenal Phil on that trio” Gigi flirted back “I almost jumped on stage and slid a 20 in the edge of your shorts” That made Crystal giggle.

“Please do. I might do a private show for you next time if I see a 20 being slid ” Crystal flirted again, making Gigi laugh nervous. Crystal didn’t say anything else, and just engaged in laying down on Gigi’s bed and looking at the ceiling. After a few moments, she thought of something “I miss home!”

“Already?” Gigi asked.

“Yeah…you know I’m a small-town queen. I’m never usually away for so long” She told them “I miss Daya, and Daegen, and Tiff, and my baby Lux…”

“I miss them since you guys came to LA the last time. You need to bring them back again!” Gigi stated.

“Yeah, we need to hang out in LA again. Or maybe you guys could come to Springfield. Bring Rosy, Symone, Rubber, Grant, Hunter, Marko, Caleb, all of them. We need them over at a Get Dusted Party sometime!” Crystal stated, smiling. Gigi smiled back, fixing her wet her with her fingers.

“Sounds like fun, I’m sure they’re down for it!” Gigi agreed “But I get how you feel. I miss the House of Avalon too… and Nancy…and my Mom.”

“Oh my god, yes, I miss my Tic-tac as well, my baby!” Crystal remembered, fake crying, which made Gigi Giggle.

“I’m sure he’s okay and misses you too” Gigi assured the Missouri boy.

“I know…Louis is taking care of him. That man really is amazing. I miss him too” That was the bit Gigi didn’t want to hear. Louis was an uncomfortable topic for Gigi. But as Crystal’s friend, they had to be there for her, hearing her out no matter what, _even if it meant listening to her speaking wonders of the guy for 2 hours straight._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there my beautiful human beans!! :D 
> 
> I wrote this more light-hearted, fun chapter for you guys to enjoy, maybe give some good laughs, who knows...I don't want to jump head straight into the drama!! But don't worry, like all my stories, this one has its dose of drama coming their way. 
> 
> Comment down below who you want me to write more of. I'm taking all your opinions and ideas to a little notebook and planning on how to use them!
> 
> Comment down below who you want me to write more of. I'm taking all your opinions and ideas to a little notebook and planning on how to use them!
> 
> Comment down below who you want me to write more of. I'm taking all your opinions and ideas to a little notebook and planning on how to use them!
> 
> Comment down below who you want me to write more of. I'm taking all your opinions and ideas to a little notebook and planning on how to use them!
> 
> Comment down below who you want me to write more of. I'm taking all your opinions and ideas to a little notebook and planning on how to use them!
> 
> Comment down below who you want me to write more of. I'm taking all your opinions and ideas to a little notebook and planning on how to use them!


	3. Drag Wife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one babies!!!
> 
> Things are getting a bit more dramatic!! :) 
> 
> Next chapter, CLUBBING!!!
> 
> Comment which queen you want to see more of!!  
> Comment which queen you want to see more of!!  
> Comment which queen you want to see more of!!  
> Comment which queen you want to see more of!!  
> Comment which queen you want to see more of!!  
> Comment which queen you want to see more of!!

The first 3 shows had been amazing. The house was always full, all tickets had been sold, including the VIP ones with Meet and Greet. Not only had they all nailed their entrances and exits, as well as the group numbers, but everyone had performed to the best of their abilities. Gigi really got the crowd living for them with their ‘Heathers’ special in New York, followed by a ‘Potential Break Up Song’ performance that they dedicated to their sister Rosy Thorn in Detroit, and ending, for now, with a song they hadn’t done in a very long time, ‘I Wanna Dance with Somebody’ in Chicago.

The youngest queen of the cast recalled everything they had been doing together on and off stage. All the fun games Michelle made them play, from an audience Q&A in New York, to a simple Snatch Game in Detroit and a roast in Chicago, all of them had been fun.

The New York one was the one they remembered having the most fun. The audience went from asking Heidi if Jan, who had now grown her boy eyebrows, was already considered trade to asking Jaida how she felt the moment she found out she won. But the questions that threw the audience into the biggest fits of cheers and screams were the ones about Gigi and Crystal.

Gigi remembered one girl asking them who slept on the ‘top bunk bed’ and who slept on the ‘bottom one’.

“Child…” Jaida mouthed on her microphone as they all started laughing uncontrollably.

“Listen, you see—” Crystal started answering but Michelle cut her off to remind her.

“PG13 Crystal, keep it PG13!”

“Of Course, Michelle, I’m a lady.” She assured her between laughs. It was pretty funny to hear Crystal saying that as she wore her colorful clown look “You see, darling, I am a very delicate woman of grace and beauty” she addressed the girl who had asked it, making the audience start to laugh immediately “And my beautiful Gigi is a fiercer lady, braver and stronger than I am” even Gigi couldn’t hold their laugh hearing that “So, Gigi usually sleeps on the top bunk and I sleep on the bottom one…but that doesn’t mean we don’t switch from time to time!”

That was one of the funniest moments they had shared together, and the comments on Twitter that the two read that night had been even better.

But tonight, they were performing in St. Louis, Missouri, state of both Widow and Crystal, and as much as Gigi wanted to say they were happy to be there and be able to meet at least the state where one of her best friends came from, what Crystal had told them that morning had really taken their light down.

“I can’t wait for tonight!” Crystal told them as she finished sewing a stitch by hand on a sleeve of her dress.

“I can tell. You really are excited to be here, so close to home” Gigi told them as they steamed one of Crystal’s wigs for her “Are your parents coming to the show?”

“They’re out of town, they went on a trip to Hawaii. But my girls are coming…and so is Louis!”

Damn it!

Gigi had been so confused why they got so uncomfortable whenever the older queen mentioned her boyfriend. They were aware their relationship was pure ‘fan-service’ and that Crystal had someone back home, but to think about it still made their little heart ache. And knowing he was going to be there, watching them all perform, with love-full eyes on Crystal, made them sick to their stomach.

“Oh…they’re coming all the way from Springfield?” Gigi casually asked, trying to hide the pain they felt.

“Yeah. I’ll be hanging out with them after the show. Wanna come? I know for a fact that Lux, and her big old Lesbian crush on you, misses you very much” Crystal joked with what Lux had posted once on her Instagram.

“I’m not sure Tiff would approve very much of that lesbian crush” Gigi pointed out, giggling.

“Tiff, Daya, Daegen, they all miss you too. Come on Geege? We can invite all the girls and go out to a bar or something like that! PLEEEEEASEEEE?”

As Gigi saw Crystal flashing her those puppy eyes and popping her cherry red bottom lip out, Gigi found themselves accepting it, very aware that the moment they’d be forced to interact with Crystal’s boyfriend, it’s be the weirdest, most awkward moment of her life.

The show was going well.

Gigi had performed ‘Teenage Dream’ in their pinkish dress, a fan favorite for the social media audience, and Crystal had made a reenactment of her ‘Cry’ performance from Instagram, having a projector behind her displaying fan-made fancams of the two of them. Gigi was living for it, and the show was going amazingly. Their favorite part, besides Crystal’s performance, was when Jan and Jackie sang ‘On the Floor’ live, for everyone watching. It was their duo number and it turned everyone up. Among the VIP crowd, Gigi had managed to see Daegen, in her amazing vibrant pink hair, and Daya, her being so tall. After that, they were able to find the whole group once they went on stage for the game that Michelle had set up for them, Dahlia, Brita, Nicky, Widow and Crystal. All in drag, were Daegen, Daya and Lux. Next to Lux, was her girl, Tiffani, and besides Daya stood a man. They assumed that by the happy looks he had been giving Crystal and the unpleasant ones he had given them: he must have been Louis.

That night, the game was simple: truth or dare. A usual childlike game that hormonal teenagers played at sleepovers. They had to choose a bowl filled with papers, one saying ‘TRUTH’ and one saying ‘DARE’ and whatever came out on their paper, they had to do. The crowd seemed to love that idea and they were all enjoying it very much.

Dahlia was the first one to take a paper out, saying she was brave enough to start with a dare right away.

“Figure out how to say ‘Hello’ to your fans in 5 different languages” She read out “Okay, so we have Hello, in English. Nicky, tell me in French”

“Girl…It’s ‘Bonjour’” Nicky told her, with the crowd laughing at it.

“Okay, so Hello…Bonjour…Crystal, next one?” She asked her, giggling.

“In Spanish, ‘Hola’” Crystal helped her out, herself laughing as well.

“Nice…so Hello…Bonjour…Hola…what’s next? Brita, you got something?” Dahlia asked.

“Sorry baby, those are the only ones I know”

“I’ll help. On our trips to Brazil and Portugal, we learned it’s ‘Olá’ or ‘Oi’ Michelle helped out.

“Thank you. We have Hello, Hola, Bonjour, Olá…Rock once told us how to say it in Vietnamese…what was it?” Dahlia thought hard. Gigi decided to help by trying to remember as well…until they did.

“It’s Xin chào I think” They told her.

“Ugh, yes!!! Thanks, Geege. So, hello, hola, bonjour, olá and xin chào. I passed?” She asked Michelle, who nodded, making the LA queen celebrate.

More round like that came up, with them going around choosing truths or dares, and they were all having the best time. Until Crystal picked up a dare that would make the whole building shake.

“Compliment someone from the cast for a whole minute while standing with your noses touching” Everyone made a ‘UUUUUHHH’ sound, including the panel of queens there.

“Come on Crystal, who’s it gonna be?” Michelle asked.

“Let me see…hmm?” She pretended to think about it. “As if you guys don’t know I’m going to pick Miss Goode”

Gigi immediately giggled, getting up from their seat and heading to the center of the stage with Crystal.

“Are you guys ready?” Michelle asked, about to start the time, on the phone that was being displayed on the projector.

“YEEESS!” The two queens said, laughing. Crystal got closer to Gigi’s face and made their foreheads touch. Gigi was aware she was probably marking their forehead with her white paint, but they didn’t care. They could fix it once they went to the back.

“GO!” Michelle said and Crystal made their noses touch as well. Gigi felt their face immediately heat up due to the proximity and the ‘awwns’ and ‘uuhhs’ that the crowd was giving them.

“Gigi Goode, you are so perfect and flawless in everything you do” Crystal started, making Gigi blush “You have a nice ass and I love being in love with you” That made Gigi giggle, knowing she was only saying it because she liked doing fan-service, but still finding it adorably funny “I will catch a plane once this tour is over and fly my ass to Los Angeles to ask you to marry me, because not only are you my Drag Wife, you’ll also be my partner forever, and the two of us will tour the world for the next 30 years as a married Drag duo until we move to Missouri, buy a big house, adopt 13 cats and finish our journey watching the sunset as two old drag queens on a front porch” Gigi was trying their best not to crack up laughing at Crystal’s absurd plan for the future “and I promise that I will punch the throat of anyone who mistreats you along the next few years, because you are my giant baby, although I might cry first because I hate it when you get sad and when people make you sad. You are my Juliet and that is that”

“Time!” Michelle announced, making the two separate foreheads while giggling, and hug. “Wow, you got a full plan for the future, don’t you Crystal?!”

“As a little quirky, I pride myself for knowing exactly what I want, despite it sounding a little weird to others sometimes”

The crowd was going absolutely crazy over everything Crystal had just said to Gigi, and Crystal was giggling like a teenage girl. Once the two queens went to sit down, Gigi looked at the place they had seen the Get Dusted Girls before. Once she found them among the audience, she noticed Louis was now looking at Crystal with a very unpleasant expression, which made Gigi worry.

As soon as the show ended, the queens went to the back rest as fast as they could. Gigi was having a large sip of water from their purple water bottle inside the dressing room they shared with Crystal, while said queen was fixing her wig. In that moment, the Missouri boy’s friends entered the room.

“Crystal Methyd, you crazy Bitch” Daya said, hugging her friend.

“Hey Geege!” Lux greeted, moving closer to hug them.

“Hey there Bitch, how have you been? Having fun touring with this one?” Daegen asked.

“I sure am. A bit of a pain in my ass if you ask me, but those are the perks of being, as I’ve found tonight on stage, her ‘Drag Wife’” Gigi joked, making Crystal giggle “Did you guys enjoy the show?”

“We loved it! It was amazing!” Daya said excitedly.

“We can’t wait to get out of here with you all and go have some drinks at a bar, though!” Lux told them “I wanna drink so much, I’ll pass out over my bed when I get home!”

“You say that, but I’m the one who sleeps with you, so, try not to get to crazy so we can both rest on the bed!” Tiff told her, making Lux wrap an arm around her waist.

“Yeah Yeah, as if you’re not going to drink so much, you’ll end up in the bathroom telling me how beautiful I am and how much you love me while chugging another drink” Lux joked, getting an eye-roll from Tiff.

Gigi looked around the room and noticed someone was missing. But they sure weren’t going to be the one asking about him. Though, they didn’t have to wait long, for Crystal herself asked about it.

“Where’s Louis? I though you guys told me he was with you” Crystal asked. The Get dusted queens looked around at each other with worrisome looks, before Daegen was the one who spoke.

“He got a bit weird after the second part of the show, and once it ended, he asked up to tell you he’s sorry but he needed to go home because he got a call from work”

“Oh.”

Crystal knew in her head it was bullshit- Louis worked as a daycare teacher- work would never call him for anything that late. But her heart told her to believe him.

And although it hurt because she had been missing him since the damn tour started, she chose to pretend she was okay.

Gigi noticed Crystal wasn’t okay. Of course they did. They knew Crystal like the palm of their hand, and the moment that ‘Oh’ escaped her mouth, Gigi knew some part of Crystal wanted to cry. Maybe it was the sadness from not seeing him. Maybe it was knowing he put his work ahead of her. Maybe it was all of that. Or maybe it was none of that. But Gigi saw Crystal’s sadness, and their immediate instinct was to put a reassuring hand on her shoulder to give her all her comfort.

Crystal looked at Gigi.

Their beautiful face showed worry. They were worried about her. And she hated worrying them. So, Crystal put on her fake smile and put her hand over Gigi’s.

_“Well, whatever. Let’s go get the others and party. We all deserve a break!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one babies!!!
> 
> Things are getting a bit more dramatic!! :) 
> 
> Next chapter, CLUBBING!!!
> 
> Comment which queen you want to see more of!!  
> Comment which queen you want to see more of!!  
> Comment which queen you want to see more of!!  
> Comment which queen you want to see more of!!  
> Comment which queen you want to see more of!!  
> Comment which queen you want to see more of!!


	4. Attractive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,   
> Slightly shorter today because I wasn't feeling inspired. Things are coming up, I promise.
> 
> Please comment for me to know that people are actually reading this!!  
> Please comment for me to know that people are actually reading this!!  
> Please comment for me to know that people are actually reading this!!  
> Please comment for me to know that people are actually reading this!!  
> Please comment for me to know that people are actually reading this!!  
> Please comment for me to know that people are actually reading this!!

Gigi remembers the night in Missouri like it was yesterday. She had lots of fun dancing with Daegen, taking selfies with Lux and Tiff and talking about crazy theories with Daya. They were really nice to her and showed her that they really loved her. As for Crystal, Crystal stood by her said throughout the night, but always on her phone, never really talking much. They were all aware she was texting with her boyfriend, most-likely about him leaving their show so soon without taking 5 minutes to go hug Crystal. Still, as her best friends, both the Get Dusted girls and Gigi chose not to step in and give her space to set her own things straight.

Not all the girls from the tour had gone out. Widow, Heidi and Rock had decided to stay at the hotel because they were tired, while Dahlia had gotten the number of one of the cute staff members, so she was probably busy in her room, dealing with some…technical issues, if you know what I mean. But the rest, the rest had gone all out.

Jan, Jackie and Jaida were all dancing together, moving their bodies to the music of the club, drinks in hand. Being the responsible queen of the group, Jackie was having a virgin Rum and Coke (so, basically, Coke), but the other two…let’s say their glasses were lacking in the Coca-Cola department. Jan was already singing off the top of her lungs and Jaida was busting her best moves. Jackie just kept laughing the whole time, because to be in between those two sure was fun.

As odd as it may sound, Aiden and Brita were together by the bar. They were sitting down, having their drinks and talking to each other in the most excited way. There were even a couple of dudes who had approached them to ask them to dance or to let them pay for their drinks, but the two were so emerged on each other’s company that they dismissed them without giving them a second look.

At some point, the fact that Crystal wasn’t really paying attention to even her Missouri best friends got to Gigi’s head, who started to sulk a bit about the older queen being down. Nicky must have noticed Gigi’s face from a distance, for she came running, from the dude she was dancing with, to where the youngest queen was and pulled her with her to dance.

“Why the long face, Boo?” Nicky asked in her thick French accent.

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it” She tried to tell her, but that didn’t stick.

“Not to push you or anything, but you do know that you just stared at Crystal and frowned like an abandoned little puppy, right?” Nicky questioned, making Gigi blush at the realization that she wasn’t doing a good job at hiding how she was feeling.

“Okay, I’ll tell you this, but don’t tell anyone…” Gigi said, before taking a breath “Crystal’s boyfriend is a dick!”

“Damn! I wasn’t expecting such an angry statement” Nicky told her, taking a sip from her Vodka-lemon glass.

“He came to her show and spent the whole time giving me dirty looks, and by the end, didn’t even go meet Crystal. He went home! She has been missing him so much and he dared to come and dismiss being with her like that. Such a dick!” Gigi exploded her furiousness.

“Couldn’t help but hear the conversation ladies” Jackie approached them from behind. “Jan and Jaida are dancing together like two glued dolls, I didn’t want to be the third wheel, so, I decided to be the Beyoncé and leave to make much more success here” Jackie joked.

“Oh, Dad!” Gigi joked, making her roll her eyes at her with a smile on her lips. Nicky was chuckling at it very hardly.

“Let’s see if I get this. You are pissed at Crystal’s man for leaving without going to see her?”

“Yeah”

“Hmm…” Jackie reflected for a second “Are you sure you’re not just mad because Crystal is sad and not because he didn’t come?”

“Unh?” Gigi was confused.

“Is there a difference?” Nicky asked.

“Yeah. Gigi, you are mad because Crystal is sad, but from what I have observing since our season, you are most likely glad he didn’t show up because you don’t want to see the two of them together” Jackie pointed out. Something in what she was saying was making a lot of sense, but Gigi was confused and didn’t want to admit anything yet.

“I doubt the last part, but of course I’m mad because Crystal is sad. I’m mad because HE made her sad!” Gigi stated.

“So, there is no part of you who is a little bit glad?” Jackie asked again, her tone obviously doubting her.

“No glad part in me!” Gigi was in denial.

“Okay, if you say so, I believe you. I totally believe you would prefer if Crystal’s boyfriend, who lives with her at her house in Springfield, who is taking care of her cat and who her best friends know so well, would go to meet her in the back stage, most likely in the dressing room that the two of you share, and hug, kiss and hold her there, right in front of you. I’m sure you’d be thrilled to hear how much he misses and loves her with all of his heart” Jackie was hitting all the right nails in the head and making Gigi’s own head feel like it was being hit with a hammer.

“I—”

Gigi wasn’t even sure what she was going to say, so she thanked Nicky for interrupting them by changing the subject to the three guys who were calling them to buy them drinks. Although Gigi knew she was not taking any one of them home, a free drink is a free drink and she wasn’t going to refuse one, especially after having her head spin so much due to Jackie’s wise words.

The following morning, as the queens awaited their flight in the airport, Gigi noticed Crystal’s previous night frown was now a bright smile. As the two took their seats next to each other on the plane, the younger queen decided to ask.

“So, how are you feeling right now?” She asked, biting her bottom lip, nervous.

“I’m good” The older one replied with a smile “I’m sorry for not paying much attention to you last night. I was having an important conversation with Louis”

“Don’t worry about it. But, if I may ask, is everything okay?” Gigi asked, as if she didn’t know that Crystal had gotten pissed at him not going to see her.

“Yeah…well, it wasn’t. I know you know I was mad because he left after the show” Crystal started and Gigi nodded “But, then, we had a talk and he told me he was just a little insecure because he knows our fans ship the two of us and seeing us up there together while having everyone at the audience yelling ‘Crygi’ made it hard for him. Besides, he knows that I think you are really attractive so he started feeling insecure about my feelings for him and decided to make up an excuse and leave!”

“You find me attractive?”

Hearing that Crystal found her attractive made Gigi’s heart beat slightly faster and her face heat up immediately.

“Well, yeah, I though it was pretty obvious. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have started flirting with you, as much as it is just for fun” Crystal admitted, making Gigi just nod, to keep her happiness hidden. “Do you find me attractive?” Crystal smirked.

“I…I…I…—” Gigi was stuttering nervous, taken back by the question, which made Crystal giggle.

“I’m kidding…I know you do!” She winked at the younger queen, putting her headphones on and getting ready for the flight.

As if it wasn't enough that Gigi's head was already spinning with all the thoughts Jackie had inserted in her head with her statements after she found out about Gigi being mad, now knowing Crystal actually found her attractive made Gigi's need to reflect on everything she felt for the older queen more active and noticeable. The fact that she hated Louis for making Crystal sad but obviously not wanting to see him meet up with her was for sure an important flag to what she felt. The sad, angry and even slightly jealous feelings she got when Crystal talked about her guy for what felt like hours was being added to the equation as well. There was something going on there, and it had been going on for a while now. Gigi could have been oblivious to it throughout the whole tour...if it wasn't for Jackie reading her like a book and for, of course, Crystal stating what she had stated about her opinions on the LA queen.

_Damn you, Crystal Methyd, Damn you!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,   
> Slightly shorter today because I wasn't feeling inspired. Things are coming up, I promise.
> 
> Please comment for me to know that people are actually reading this!!  
> Please comment for me to know that people are actually reading this!!  
> Please comment for me to know that people are actually reading this!!  
> Please comment for me to know that people are actually reading this!!  
> Please comment for me to know that people are actually reading this!!  
> Please comment for me to know that people are actually reading this!!


	5. Peck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been lazy and I'm sooorryyyyy!!! I'm gonna post more often I promise!!! I'll be back at posting once a day like you guys are used to!!!
> 
> Please leave a comment for me to know you are actually reading this!!  
> Please leave a comment for me to know you are actually reading this!!  
> Please leave a comment for me to know you are actually reading this!!  
> Please leave a comment for me to know you are actually reading this!!  
> Please leave a comment for me to know you are actually reading this!!  
> Please leave a comment for me to know you are actually reading this!!

In all her life, Gigi Goode had never found herself so confused about her feelings for someone. Maybe it was because she never mixed her work with her friends and let alone with her romantic feelings, or maybe it was because she was not used to being in situations where she wasn’t sure about how she felt for anyone. Her opinions had always been very pointed. If she liked someone, she liked them, if she didn’t, she just didn’t, and if she only saw them as friends, then that was it. But Crystal…Crystal was such a different case. The Missouri queen was the definition of mixing work with personal feelings. While due to her recent work, Gigi did in fact mix her professional relationships with her friendships, all the queens from her season plus her best friends at home who she worked on projects with were her friends, when it came to Crystal, there was a possibility that she was overstepping all of the three that were supposed to be separate cases.

It took her the two weeks that followed since their show in St. Louis to realize what was behind all her dislike for Crystal’s boyfriend. Why she had acted so angry and slightly jealous towards the idea of him back in Missouri and why she low-key wished that, if it wouldn’t hurt Crystal, he was out of the picture. It was in their show in Milwaukee that the realization came to her.

The Tour dynamics had become more casual to everyone as they had grown more used to it. At that point, Gigi’s head was still spinning with all the question marks, but her professional work ethic was not affected by it. She pretended everything was going wonderfully, despite it being chaotic inside her brain.

For real, her head was going crazy! If RuPaul had asked her ‘How’s your head?’ She would have several complains. It was a mess!

On the night of the Milwaukee show, both her and Crystal had been selected to perform the duet of the night. They performed a Troy and Gabriella duet during it, where Gigi, the beautiful fashion queen, played the science-loving girl, and Crystal, the silliest one of the two, presented an excellent baseball player. The song was ‘Breaking Free’, a classic from the first movie, and both them and their fans had a marvelous time full of excitement.

“YOU GUYS! THAT WAS AMAZING!” Jan told them with a huge supportive smile as the two got off stage.

“Thank you so much!” Gigi spoke, smiling back at the queen.

“You guys SNAPPED!” Jaida stated, agreeing with Jan.

“That’s what I call _getting your head in the game_ ” Jackie joked, making a High School Musical reference, which earned her 3 laughing faces from Jan, Gigi and Crystal, and a smiling eye-roll from Jaida.

“We need to go change before Michelle calls us for today’s activity” Crystal told them.

“You guys are in it?” Jackie asked.

“Yeah. Who else is in it though?” Gigi asked, already taking her lab-coat off.

“The three of us and Aiden” Jan told them “The others are performing right after.”

“Okay, hot. Any idea what it is?” Crystal asked, taking her shirt off due to the heat. Gigi stared for a second and moved her eyes away, just so she wouldn’t get caught staring.

“I heard it has something to do with twitter. We’re going to be answering questions and doing what the fans on there ask us to, I guess” Jaida told them.

“Okay, we’re gonna get ready and we’ll meet you here” Gigi told them, grabbing Crystal by the wrist and the two heading for their dressing room to get ready in their next outfit.

That show was really something, mostly because that activity they had to get ready for, was one of the things that helped Gigi realize what was going through her mind and heart about Crystal.

As Crystal slipped into a floral jumpsuit, she noticed Gigi struggling to zip her back zipper. As the best friend she was, she immediately stepped out and helped her out.

“Thank you” Gigi thanked her with a smile.

“Anything for my Wifey” Crystal joked, making Gigi Giggle “Should I go for the purple hair or the blue one?” Gigi looked at the two wigs for a second, considering it.

“I really love you in the purple, but go for the blue this time. If you hurry, I can curl your front meshes and give it a different look” Gigi told her.

“I know you do”

“You know I do what?” Gigi asked as she switched for her platinum blond wig, which she would be wearing with the red dress Crystal had just helped her zip up.

“Love me” That made Gigi blush as Crystal giggled “I’ll go for the blue then. I’ll plug in the curling iron so you can help me then”

_Damn you Crystal!_

As the two reached the stage’s side, everyone was already there, waiting for them while also waiting for the break to end. Once it did, they were told to enter the stage and take seats on the 6 chairs that had been placed there for them. As for Michelle, Michelle sat on another chair, across from them with her cards on her hands. Each one of them had their own mic so they could all answer at any time. Gigi being tall and knowing it, chose to sit in the back row with the other tallest girls among the 6, Crystal and Jackie. As Crystal sat next to her, she placed a hand on her knee and gave it a little squeeze, showing a cute form of affection. Gigi blushed a little bit and thanked the 2 pounds of makeup she was wearing for not letting it show as she smiled to the older queen.

“Welcome back to the second part of tonight’s show” Michelle welcomed the crowd back “Rupaul’s Drag Race and everything that comes with it is only possible thanks to you, the fans, and our queens are always willing to thank you all by any means possible. That being said, tonight, we’ll be going on everyone but Gigi’s favorite social media platform, twitter” everyone including Gigi laughed at that, knowing she never uses that app “and our queens here present will be answering your questions as well as performing some challenges fans requested, but only for those who used the hashtag #Rupaulsbestfriendsrace” Michelle explained very clearly “I hope you are excited” she addressed them.

“WOO! Bring on the questions” Jan said, as the usual hype queen she is.

“Okay, first question on the screen” The selected tweets were projected behind them on the huge screen for the whole crowd to see.

**Is there anyone who spends all their time taking selfies? I love u all xoxo #Rupaulsbestfriendsrace**

They all laughed as Michelle read the question and stared among themselves.

“If I may answer this question before the ladies here present try to excuse themselves” Jackie started, making everyone laugh already “ We have, in our presence 3 of the 4 who spend all their time with their phones in their hands…and the forth will be performing once we leave, so you guys don’t have to wait long to see her!”

“Shady! Shady Boots!” Jaida stated, already knowing who she was talking about.

“I have to agree, and I’m gonna say names in case you guys don’t know who we’re talking about. Miss Jaida, Miss Jan and Miss Gigi over there are always holding their phones, ready to snap a pic of themselves. A bitch needs to be always ready to get caught on camera because they are everywhere with their selfies” Aiden spoke, it being probably one of the times she had spoken the most on stage since the tour had begun.

“I…I do take a lot of selfies” Jan was the first to admit it.

“I have to agree, I love cameras!” Gigi giggled like a baby “But I don’t think I take selfies all the time—"

“LIES!!!” Jaida stated “If I’m on the list, bitch, you’re right there beside me”

“Okay, I can tell you guys about this” Crystal started “Last night, I was in our room (yes, for those who don’t know, me and Gigi share a room)” She winked at the crowd “And Gigi was on her bed taking selfies while laying down…for 15 minutes, nonstop!” Everyone started laughing hard at Crystal’s story “And when she was done, she made me help her stare at the 230 something photos she had taken to help her choose just two to post”

“Okay fine, I do spend a lot of time on them. But when you have a face like this, it’s no wonder you want to spend time making memories of it” Gigi stated.

“She’s not wrong” Crystal declared, making the crowd yell in excitement.

“Okay, next tweet everyone” Michelle moved on.

**Who is the easiest person from the cast to do an impression of? #Rupaulsbestfriendsrace**

“Oh, easy, Jan and Aiden” Gigi stated immediately, making them all laugh.

“The two of us?? Why??” Jan asked.

“Well, for Aiden, all you have to do is stand there quietly” Jaida said, making the black pussycat wig wearing queen snort between laughs.

“I can’t deny that” The ‘spooky’ queen stated.

“And for you, Jan Sport, we just gotta yell and look like we just drank 2 liters of red bull” Jackie added.

“Who’s the hardest to do an impression of? Crystal?” Michelle asked.

“Oh, no, Crystal’s easy. You just have to speak like you smoked a blunt but always with a smile on your face” Aiden added, making them laugh more.

“You can always actually smoke on and you’d be half way done” Crystal joked, making them all burst out laughing even more.

“Okay, moving on, we have a challenge”

**I love hearing queens singing. Can Jan and Jaida sing the same song? #Rupaulsbestfriendsrace**

“Child…” Jaida started, making everyone lose it immediately “You want me to embarrass myself here in this holy stage.”

“Come on Jaida, let’s put on a show” Jan said, excitedly, as usual.

“Fine…what do you want to sing?” Jaida asked.

“Let’s do Lady Gaga’s ‘Rain on me’ or ‘Alice’ for everyone who loved Chromatica as much as us” Jan suggested.

“We can do both. Go on Jan, you start” Jaida said.

“Okay, here I go…  
 _My name isn't Alice_  
But I'll keep looking, I'll keep looking for Wonderland  
My name isn't Alice  
But I'll keep looking, I'll keep looking for Wonderland, Wonderland…you go now Jaida” Jan sang beautifully, making the crowd cheer as they now waited for Jaida to sing.

“mY nAmE iSn'T aLiCe” Jaida started, making everyone laugh immediately. She sure was a talented queen and the well-deserved winner, but she was definitively pitch-deaf. She just laughed unable to finish as the crowed still cheered “I don’t even want to try ‘Rain on me’. Baby, let’s just move on!”

“Okay, the queen has spoken, let’s do as she asks. Next tweet!”

**You all know the fandom is filled with fan-people who ship everything, so who is the biggest fangirl among you?** **#Rupaulsbestfriendsrace**

“Do you even need to ask? Crystal!” Jan stated, making the Missouri queen giggle.

“You guys, I’m not that much of a fangirl…”

“Lies…Lisa Minelli Lies…” Jaida stated, making everyone laugh even more, as usual “Should we mention the reaction to meeting Grayson Chance or the One Direction tattoo over you tittie?!”

“Don’t forget the most important fangirl part of her. The shipper. She has been shipping herself with Baby Gee since they met” Jackie added, making Gigi blush HARD while the crowd went crazy.

“Okay, but to that I can admit” Crystal admitted “If you think you are the biggest ‘Crygi’ shipper, you’re wrong, sorry, that position is mine!”

“What am I, a chair then?” Gigi joked.

“Fine, you can be tied with me, but only because I like you so much” Crystal replied, resting her head on the younger queen’s shoulder.

“They are so cute. Let’s go for the next tweet”

They kept up with the questions and challenges for a little while. Jackie did another Lisa Rinna impression, they replied and talked about who talked the most, Brita, and who was the most helpful queen in the season, Gigi and Jackie for different reasons, as well as who paints the fastest, Jaida, Widow and Crystal. It finally came down to the last tweet, which was a challenge for no others than Gigi and Crystal.

**WE WANT A CRYGI HOT KISS #Rupaulsbestfriendsrace #CRYGI2020**

Gigi immediately panicked. She thought about all the excuses she could give not to do it, mostly because she respected the fact that although she didn’t like him, Crystal was in a relationship. Crystal, on the other hand seemed to not have a problem with it. Still, it was not okay to do so after just a few weeks prior, the older queen’s boyfriend had gotten insecure because of how they acted.

“Wooo…here comes what we’ve all been waiting for” Jackie cheered.

Gigi thought about using the excuse of getting lipstick on each other and messing up because they were different colors, but that wouldn’t do…they were both wearing the exact same color lips, red cherry ones.

The younger queen was going crazy about it. Not that she didn’t want to kiss the other queen. She did. But she didn’t want to cause her problems for it.

“You guys, I know you love me and Gigi, but the two of us like to keep things like that really private. We prefer to do our lesbian kissing between our room’s 4 walls” Crystal began “So instead of a steamy kiss, how about a small peck, would that be okay? We promise we’ll kiss in the hottest way when we get back to our hotel and we take all of our drag off”

Okay. A peck. Better than a full-on hot kiss.

“Okay by me” Gigi stated, trying to sound confident, but obviously being not.

“Come here then baby” Crystal said, getting up and taking Gigi’s hand for them to go to the center of the stage. Gigi followed, shaking from all of her nerves.

The two stood in front of each other as Crystal grabbed Gigi by the waist softly and pulled her closer. Gigi’s heart was almost in her throat, for how much it was beating in such a short amount of time. As Crystal’s face got closer to her, the older queen whispered a soft ‘can I?’ to which Gigi barely nodded, closing her eyes, awaiting the impact of the other queen’s lips on her own. As it came, it lasted for about 5 seconds, all while the crowd went berserker. Once it was over, the two waved at the crowd and went back to their seats for Michelle to be able to dismiss them.

After that, there was nothing else on Gigi’s mind for the rest of the night. And as much as it had only been a soft peck, it was the very thing that helped her realize that her main suspicion for all the mixed feelings she had been feeling lately came to be factual.

_She liked Crystal._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been lazy and I'm sooorryyyyy!!! I'm gonna post more often I promise!!! I'll be back at posting once a day like you guys are used to!!!
> 
> Please leave a comment for me to know you are actually reading this!!  
> Please leave a comment for me to know you are actually reading this!!  
> Please leave a comment for me to know you are actually reading this!!  
> Please leave a comment for me to know you are actually reading this!!  
> Please leave a comment for me to know you are actually reading this!!  
> Please leave a comment for me to know you are actually reading this!!


	6. Cardboard Boxes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey darlings!!!
> 
> New one here!!! Hope you like it!!
> 
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!

The night after their Milwaukee show, both Gigi and Crystal decided to lay down on Gigi’s bed for a while and just chat for a little bit. They had already gotten out of drag and applied their moisturizers to keep their skin flawless and were now sharing some popcorn and fruit snacks while they watched ‘Legendary MAX’ on TV.

As Crystal cheerfully observed everything that was going on with the show, Gigi was unable to do the same. Through her head, the memory of Crystal’s red lips on her kept playing. It was a small 5-second peck, and Gigi was sure that to Gigi it had meant absolutely nothing…but to her…to her it had meant so much.

That peck had meant emotion. The emotions Gigi always felt when Crystal joked with her, played with her, flirted with her and called her ‘her number one’. That simple peck had meant realization. The realization that the happy thoughts Crystal gave her when it was just the two of them, the way she made her heart beat faster from the moment they had met in the werk room up until now, and the repulsive feelings she felt towards Louis and the way he acted, were all due to her own feelings towards the older Missouri queen.

But that peck had also meant something else…

“Geege, look at this” Crystal called her excitedly to stare at something she was seeing on her phone “There’s a video of our kiss on twitter.”

As Gigi observed the fan-recorded video, her mind was once again flooded with the memories of that sweet moment shared on stage. She tried her best to hold her smile to a bare minimum, although, inside, she was giggling like a 9-year-old girl who just got her first puppy.

“Everyone is being so cute on twitter” Crystal said, liking a bunch of replies to the original tweet “Look, Lux retweeted it” Crystal was truly enjoying it, obviously not sharing the same worry that Gigi had been compulsively replaying in her head. As Crystal locked her phone and looked back at the tv, Gigi knew she needed to ask.

“Crys?” Gigi called softly, making Crystal move her attention from the tv towards her barely illuminated face.

“Yes, Gee?” She replied softly, biting into a small strawberry fruit snack.

“Will Louis be okay once he sees that video?”

It may be silly for Gigi to be asking that. She didn’t even like Louis, so _why was she caring about how he would feel after seeing his boyfriend kissing another queen?!_ Truth be told, she wasn’t really worried about how he would feel. She was more concerned about how his reaction towards it would impact his relationship with Crystal. The last thing Gigi wanted, in the whole world, was for Crystal to ever be unhappy, and if that small kiss would be the cause for Crystal’s, at some point, unhappiness, she would feel awful with herself.

“Oh, don’t worry about that, he’ll be cool with it” Crystal assured her “When we had our conversation, I told him stuff like this could happen, because fan-service and all of that, so he won’t be surprised or have a problem with it”

“Are you sure?” Gigi asked, pushing her hair back with her slender fingers as she bit her bottom lip softly.

“I’m sure, don’t worry. Knowing him, he’ll probably not even mention it and just brush it off to ask me about other things from the tour”

“okay…if you say so…” Gigi spoke, letting go of her lip and looking back at the TV. Crystal just snuggled closer to her and rested her head on her shoulder, showing her affection and a sense of security.

What Crystal didn’t tell Gigi, was that, on that night, for the first time ever, Louis didn’t text her back.

It was during a rehearsal that it first happened.

They had just arrived in Denver and after placing everything on their new hotel rooms, they immediately had to be taken to the venue where they would be performing at. Apparently, the space was much larger than what they were used to, so adjustments would have to be made with more carefulness.

On that day, Gigi was not doing any special numbers, she only had her solo, which she had decided to be ‘Break my heart’ by Dua Lipa, mashed up with ‘Don’t start now’ by her as well. Kind of ironic how she picked those songs. ‘Break my heart’ expressed perfectly how she had started liking someone like Crystal, unobtainable, and very able to break her heart, while ‘Don’t start Now’ was the attitude she had always presented with everyone she ever liked…before Crystal, of course.

Crystal on the other hand was doing the most. She had a number with Brita, Aiden and Jackie, her solo, and was also doing the day activity with Michelle, so you can imagine she was pretty busy. She had almost no time to sit down, and when she did, she was either facetiming Lux, Daya, Tiff or Daegen or looking at her phone/texting who Gigi assumed to be Louis.

Being that the LA queen was sitting alone, she decided it was only right to try to occupy her time with something to distract her from her obvious aim of affection. She picked up her phone and opened twitter. The young queen saw little to nothing interesting there, so she just retweeted one piece of fanart and a cute comment about Crystal and her, before she decided to travel all the way to Instagram. Once there, what better activity than to scroll through everyone’s stories and check her timeline. After a while, that got boring, so she decided to check what people had been sending her recently.

On her requests to chat tab were thousands of unread messages. But it only took her 3 or 4 until she reached _his_ texts.

**You are the most interesting person I have  
ever seen in my life. Beautiful, talented and  
very intriguing. Gigi Goode, you are EVERYTHING!**

That message caught her eye for some reason. Maybe it was because she had been needing to hear all those words coming from someone, maybe it was because by just glancing at the small icon, she could tell he was a handsome man…whatever it was, made the urge to message him back light up on Gigi’s brain.

She decided to check his profile first. He was a very handsome guy indeed. His name was Oliver Stone and, by what she could figure out by just his profile, lived in Seattle, was gay and had two pet turtles. He was the type of guy who worked out once a week, she could tell by his Sunday gym pictures, and worked as a bartender on a restaurant. His age was also splattered on his Bio. 29, just like Crystal.

Crystal…

No matter how much Gigi wanted to talk to someone else and maybe try to force herself to forget all about her feelings for the Missouri queen, there was a part of her that was having second thoughts about messaging the guy back. First off, she didn’t know him. He could be some kind of pervert or worse. Second, there was no assurance that the two of them would click off and having herself sharing some of her information with someone to later not have anything happening was scary. She was a recognizable face now, she had to be careful. And third, but certainly the most important part, she was still hooked on Crystal.

Crystal.  
The Crystal that was at that precise moment starting at the phone in her hands.  
The Crystal that had just looked back at her and smiled for a second before going back to typing on her screen.  
The Crystal who, seconds after that, blushed and giggled due to something she had just read.

She was for sure texting with Louis, for such love being presented in her eyes, and Gigi knew it. There was nothing she could do about it. Crystal was his, no matter how much it hurt to admit it.

Maybe texting the guy wasn’t such a bad idea.

Crystal was very confused.

Ever since their show in Milwaukee, Louis had been avoiding their conversations.

Five days had gone by since the last time the two of them actually had a pleasant, fulfilling conversation.

Crystal wasn’t one of those needy boyfriends who need to be in contact with their man at every second they can. But she sure liked receiving his attention. Being so far apart, she would have guessed he would make sure to at least call once a day, but since they left Milwaukee, he had only called her once and for barely 20 seconds, to ask if he could buy a different brand of food for Tic Tac.

Whenever she mentioned calling him over texts, he would tell her he was either with his friends or busy, never really available. And even his texts were different. He was usually an emoji user, but those stopped. He also stopped telling her about his day or asking about hers. Most of the time, the queen felt like she was interviewing him over texts rather than talking to the man she had been together with for so long. It sure hurt her, but her brain kept telling her it was for sure the stress of being away and that being his way of dealing with it.

During their Denver Rehearsal, she was running around like a dizzy cockroach. She had to be ready to perform her solo, then her number with the other 3 queens, then get her notes from the activity with Michelle, followed by rehearsing her number again, … It was chaotic.

When she finally got a little break, she was about to walk up to Gigi and sit by her roommate/best friend’s side, seeing that she was alone. She, unfortunately, wasn’t able to do so, because Daegen called her via facetime on that exact moment.

“Hey bitch” Daegen greeted from the phone Crystal was holding in her hands.

“Hey, how is everything going over there in Missouri?” She asked.

“You have no idea. Daya filmed another 2-hour video about her Dinosaur theory but Fendi knocked the camera down at the end and pulled the cord, making the footage get lost. She has been sulking ever since. Lux and Tiff started painting a portrait of themselves for their room, something very sexy, you know how the two are, and it’s turning out amazing. As for Jimmy and I, we’ve been staying here at home doing absolutely nothing for a while. You know my neighbor Mrs. Vanya?! Well, she…” Daegen kept talking about all the things Crystal had been missing since she had last talked to them, while Crystal tried her best to pay attention to her. Her attention was, however, being captured by Gigi, who she wanted to go sit next to (that being her initial idea before Daegen called). She looked at the LA queen and noticed she was focused on something on her phone, seemingly very serious and concentrated. The older queen decided not to disturb her by going over there, despite how much she wanted to. “…yeah, so that’s been it. How is everything going? Are you and Gigi having fun?”

“Yeah, we are. We had fruit snacks the other night” Crystal mentioned.

“Uuuhh the famous fruit snacks…in the back of the van?” Daegen asked smirking as she lit up her cigarette.

“Nope, on Gigi’s bed” Crystal told her.

“Uh, Kinky. Speaking of people on other people’s beds, have you talked to Louis lately?” Daegen asked her.

“Barely. He hasn’t been replying much to my texts…or calling for that matter” Crystal stated, making Daegen give her an odd look.

“hm…weird…”

“Wait, what’s wrong?” Crystal asked nervous.

“I’m sure it’s nothing, but Daya said that she passed by your house the other day and saw a bunch of cardboard boxed in your front porch. We assumed it was probably some of your drag that he would be sending over to you, but I’m not so sure anymore. We would have asked him, but he hasn’t been showing up anywhere or replying to anyone’s texts”

Something told Crystal there was something going on. It wasn’t like Louis to randomly grab cardboard and do anything with it, and it sure as hell wasn’t anything like cleaning or organizing bullshit, because he was the lazier one of the two. She had never seen him put a beer can in the bin, let alone organize anything.

“Well, I didn’t ask him for any of my drag. If I wanted anything to be sent here, I’d text you guys” Crystal admitted “I can ask him about it the next time he decided to reply to my texts”

“Yeah sure, do that. Who knows, maybe he finally decided to be helpful around the house” Daegen stated. Crystal doubted it but decided to just laugh it off. “By the way, Lux drew a cat suit for you, similar to Tic Tac. She told me to send it to you. Check your twitter dms”

Crystal looked at her phone and found the picture. Before she took a good glance at it, she felt Gigi’s eyes on her and looked her way to give her a little smile.

Gigi.  
The Beautiful, Young Gigi.  
The Talented Gigi who was her best friend in the whole cast.  
The Gigi that, no matter what the situation was, always caught her attention just by being there.

“Crystal, are you there? Have you seen the picture?” She heard Daegen ask, which made her look back at her phone.

“Yeah, I’m here” As she observed the image, a big smile and a cute giggle were placed on her lips. She decided to text Lux to tell her how much she loved it while finishing her call with Daegen.

Once she was done, she decided to open her messages with Louis.

 **Hey baby, how are you?**  
read

 **Fine**  
Sent at 08:44

 **Are you busy right now?**  
read

 **We’ve just arrived in Denver.**  
read

 **I’m out with Josh. TTYL.**  
sent at 16:48

She took a deep breath before messaging him.

 **Why were cardboard boxes in front of the house?**  
delivered

All she had to do now was wait for his reply…which she knew would only arrive hours from then.

The Missouri queen took one last look at Gigi. Her Gigi. No matter how bad Crystal felt, there was always a sense of security and peace that came from looking at Gigi, for she knew that whatever happened with the two of them, they would always be there for each other.

As Crystal observed Gigi from afar, admiring her and appreciating her presence in her life, she had no idea what was running through the younger queen’s head, for she had just done the only thing she thought would get the older queen out of her head.

**You are the most interesting person I have**   
**ever seen in my life. Beautiful, talented and**   
**very intriguing. Gigi Goode, you are EVERYTHING!**

**Thanks, handsome**

_She replied._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey darlings!!!
> 
> New one here!!! Hope you like it!!
> 
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!


	7. More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,   
> Thank you so much for your warm words, I am really grateful for you all. I really hope you are enjoying this story, for it is bringing me such joy writing it! 
> 
> Please leave a comment so I know you are enjoying it. Those always push me to keep doing this for you all.
> 
> I love you with all my heart!

Just three days had gone by since Gigi messaged that guy from Instagram, Oliver, and she hadn’t stopped texting him ever since.

**How’s your day going, gorgeous?**

**Pretty good**

**Had a latte before heading for rehearsal  
so I guess it’s going better than usual**

**I’m happy to hear that :)**

**I have to go to work now but I’ll text you  
as soon as I can, okay?**

**Uhh, can’t wait**

**Have a good day at work handsome**

**Have a fun time at rehearsals today  
pretty thing ;) **

The texts between the two had gone just like that throughout the days and Gigi felt like she could maybe try to get her mind of Crystal…Keywords are ‘maybe’ and ‘try’, for she was actually doing an awful job at it.

That morning, she had told Oliver that she had gotten herself a latte. But she wasn’t alone when she did so. Crystal and her left the Hotel, half an hour before the van took them to the venue, to head to the closest Starbucks. While the younger queen got herself said drink, Crystal ordered a large expresso and got them two cake pops, one chocolate for herself and a one birthday cake for Gigi.

It was a cute gesture like this that would make Crystal so Irresistible to the young queen. It was like, the moment she was not thinking about her in that particular way, the Missouri queen would step in and do something that would make Gigi’s little heart swoon. She remembers that during that particular day, while she was texting Oliver standing up near the girls, not thinking about Crystal in that particular moment, the queen, who was sitting in an audience chair, pulled her to sit on her lap, hugging her cutely and making Gigi’s face turn as red as it had ever been. Thank God for makeup or someone would have noticed the effect Crystal actually had on her.

But Crystal wasn’t only cute in her eyes.

Crystal was more.

Crystal was nice, funny and a dork, just like Gigi. They had the most fun when they were together, just the two of them, chilling in their room while doing facemasks and watching cartoons (an addiction the two got from each other).

But like before, Crystal wasn’t only cute in her eyes.

She wasn’t only nice either.

Gigi had been hopelessly attracted to Crystal since day one.

When they de-dragged for the first time, in the work room, Gigi noticed immediately how handsome Crystal was out of drag, with her curly mullet, her pointy ears and her smile that could light up a whole town, let alone that huge werk room.

And she had been like that ever since.

Shirtless Crystal still had an effect on her. She wasn’t like a hormonal teenager who couldn’t keep it in her pants when she saw her shirtless, but it sure made her blush whenever the Missouri boy would come out of the bathroom, after a steamy shower, with her still-wet hair and only wearing her jeans/shorts.

Gigi was really trying. Failing, but trying.

The thing that was usually able to push her thoughts away was saying to herself ‘she doesn’t like you, she has a boyfriend’, but even that sometimes failed in the presence of THE Crystal Methyd.

At least she had Oliver now. Maybe he could be the one who would make her forget all about the older queen. Maybe…

Emotions suck.

Crystal was sad.

In fact, sad is too little to say the least. Crystal was miserable.

She hadn’t heard from her boyfriend in 3 days. The last time he texted her, he told her he was very busy with work, wasn’t going to be texting her a lot for the next few days and that her cat, Tic Tac, was ‘fine’.

She expected him to at least have the decency to reply to her, when he got home, went to bed or something, but being completely ignored for 3 days in a row made her feel like throwing herself in her bed and cry. Unfortunately, she had responsibilities, fans to entertain and work to do, so that was impossible.

One thing that was possible and never failed to lift her spirits was hanging out with Gigi.

Her Gigi.

Her best friend Gigi.

Her favorite person Gigi who was not only the most adorable person in the whole cast, but was also her number 1 dork, who went along with whatever shenanigans she pulled and never failed to laugh at one of her jokes, even if the rest of the room didn’t.

Gigi lifted her up like no-one would, and she wasn’t even aware of it. She was the slightly-bitter ray of light in her life and Crystal loved that about her.

But lately, Gigi had been away. Crystal could feel it. She was drifting from her a bit, always on her phone texting someone and giggling at it in the most random times. Seeing her best friend like that didn’t make her jealous, exactly…but it did make her uncomfortable. She was used to having Gigi pay full attention to her or the girls (but mostly her), and now that that wasn’t happening, Crystal’s curiosity kept asking her why that was going on. Truth be told, she missed her.

Considering her current state and her missing Gigi, the idea that popped into her head seemed fitting and absolutely delightful.

“Let’s have a sleepover, just the two of us tonight” Crystal suggested, taking Gigi, who was siting right next to her while texting on her phone, by surprise.

“Crystal, you’re aware we sleep in the same room every night, right? Every night is a Sleepover with just the two of us” Gigi told her.

“Yeah, but like, let’s push the beds together and buy snacks, watch a movie and talk shit about random people…can we do that?” She asked, giving Gigi the cutest puppy-dog eyes, she had ever seen in her life. Gigi’s heart immediately skipped a beat and she wanted really bad to say ‘yes’ in that exact moment, but her conscious and worry over Crystal’s relationship spoke louder.

“Are you sure that’s okay? Won’t Louis be mad if he finds out?” Gigi asked.

“It’s actually because of him that I want to have a sleepover with you” Crystal admitted, biting her bottom lip softly and rubbing her neck while looking away “He hasn’t talked to me in days and that has been making me feel really down. You’re the only person who really cheers me up and who I really want to spend time with right now”

Gigi blushed hard, but so did Crystal while admitting it, so neither one of them mentioned the red color on their faces.

The LA queen felt bad for the older man. No matter how much she was trying to let go of her feelings for her, she just couldn’t say no to her best friend, especially when she was down.

“Okay, count on it!”

“Gigi, you’re taking too looooooooong” Crystal whined from their now joined beds.

Gigi was in the bathroom, taking a shower and changing into her pajamas, while Crystal had already done so and was just waiting for her.

“I’m here, I’m sorry, I couldn’t remove my concealer for some reason” Gigi stated, waking out of the bathroom in her baby blue pajama shirt and shorts. Crystal thought she looked adorable.

“You picked the movie already?” Crystal asked.

“I was thinking about either Heathers, Mean Girls or…the Scooby Doo movie. What do you think?” Gigi asked, finally taking a sit on the bed next to Crystal and having the older queen’s head rest against her shoulder the moment she did so.

“The Scooby Doo movie sounds good” Crystal giggled and the two of them agreed, laying down to watch the movie that would be played on Gigi’s laptop and getting ready to eat the many snacks Crystal had bought.

After they finished watching the movie, the two of them ended up sharing a bunch of things on social media, doing an Instagram live with their fans, answering some questions and just having some giggles, before laying on the bed, one next to the other, talking.

“You’re been on your phone a lot, recently” Crystal pointed out, making Gigi blush, knowing what she was talking about. She didn’t want to tell Crystal right away why she had been spending so much time on social media, for it could never evolve to anything and that would save them that conversation.

“Yeah, I’ve been talking to fans a lot lately” Technically, that wasn’t a lie. She had in fact been talking to someone who was her fan. They stayed silent for a few moments, just looking at each other’s faces, barely illuminated by the phone flashlight they had placed between them.

Both of them thought the other looked beautiful in that light, but never said a thing about it, just smiled softly at each other, as if their smiles held more words than sentences ever could.

“Do you…want to talk about Louis?” Gigi asked, biting her lip.

“Hmm…no, I don’t want to” She told her, still smiling “I’m having the best time here with you. We watched a great movie, we had a great time talking to fans and we are now sharing a beautiful moment. I don’t want to spoil any of it by mentioning my problems with him. Besides, you’re my drag wife, it would be really bad if I talked about my boyfriend in front of you every time we hang out” Crystal replied softly, fixing her hair with her fingers, but leaving a small mesh in front of her eyes accidently. Gigi immediately noticed this and, with a soft and slender finger, placed it behind the queen’s ear, a smile on her face the whole time.

“I know that, and I won’t push you to speak…but I need you to know that I’m not just your drag wife, I’m also your friend, and I love you very much. I can see you’re in pain and that makes my heart hurt a lot. If you ever feel like talking about it, you can come to me. I don’t judge you and I never will. And even if you don’t want to talk and just need a hug, I’m here for you. We are soulmates, Crystal Methyd, you are my number 1” Gigi told her.

“Damn” Crystal sniffed “Damn you Gigi, you know I’m a crier” Crystal started trying to clean her tears with her hands, earning herself a sympathetic smile from Gigi.

“Come here” Gigi said, pulling Crystal closer, who just hugged her crying while lying her head on her chest.

For the rest of the night, Gigi just petted Crystal’s hair and told her it would all be okay, despite not knowing what was going on exactly, until the two of them fell asleep, in that position right there.

It was after this night that Crystal finally got to a conclusion that she should have achieved a long time ago.

In her eyes, Gigi was not just her best friend or her drag wife. _She was more!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,   
> Thank you so much for your warm words, I am really grateful for you all. I really hope you are enjoying this story, for it is bringing me such joy writing it! 
> 
> Please leave a comment so I know you are enjoying it. Those always push me to keep doing this for you all.
> 
> I love you with all my heart!


	8. Worried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes, there are a few things I wanted to tell you guys.
> 
> I've been getting lots of cute questions from readers on twitter about my stories, the ideas, how I come up with ideas, so I might tell you somethings about that as I keep writing this story. I'll be posting something new about it as I go along. 
> 
> Writing fact: The idea about Crystal's boyfriend starting to reply less and less with no particular reason comes from personal experience, for I experienced that myself. I had to kick the person to the curve and tell them we were over. 
> 
> If you ever want to know something more, dm me on twitter, I reply to everyone!!!  
> Twitter: @soft4Crygi
> 
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!

Crystal was freaking out.

She had been in a constant state of panic since the moment she realized she might like Gigi. It made no sense to her. How was it possible for her to be catching feelings for Gigi while she had always liked Louis and was dating him?!

The day of their sleepover had been marked in her mind due to the rollercoaster of emotions she had felt, and since then, all she wanted was for her thoughts to straighten up once and for all.

They were in Vancouver, a kind of cloudy and cold place, very fitting for it matched with how cloudy Crystal’s mind was. They would be performing there that night and were now getting their finishing touches done.

Crystal had always been a fast painter. Give her 45 minutes to paint and she might even do a smoke break in between, so you could assume she was always ready way before Gigi was.

At that moment, she was putting a Blue clown costume on, similar to her entrance look on the season, but in a completely different style, this time with a tutu skirt and a pair of cute boots with baby blue ballerina straps on them. She was having a rather hard time trying to get her back zipper up. Noticing this, the younger queen who was just then finishing her lips, got up from her chair and helped her out, accidently touching her back softly with her cold fingertips, as she pulled the zipper up. Crystal felt a small blush form on her cheeks. This seemed too much like one of those One direction fanfiction moments Crystal used to read back in 2013 or one of those movie scenes where two people with extreme sexual tension between them helped each other getting ready…maybe that’s what they were at the moment.

“Thank you” Crystal told her, and Gigi just nodded, taking a good glance at the older queen. She still wasn’t wearing her wig, but in Gigi’s eyes, she looked beautiful, even with only her wig cap and duct tape on her head.

“No problem, you’d do the same for me” Gigi said, in almost a whisper, giving her a soft little smile and going back to her makeup stating to put on her setting spray. Crystal finished her look by adding her wig on her head, gluing it with some wig glue and lace stripes. It was a beautiful black wig that Daya had styled for her to use on tour and that Gigi had helped recover from the consequences caused by the harsh movements of her luggage on the plane flights. After that, she sat down next to Gigi and started going on her phone as Gigi got dressed and put on her own wig.

She had a new text from Louis.

 **Tic Tac barfed twice yesterday so I took  
her to the Vet.  
**Sent at 20:12

 **She’s okay. She’ll just be taking some  
vitamins to regulate her stomach for  
the next week.  
**Sent at 20:12

 **OMG, my baby. Thank you for taking  
care of her**  
Read  
 **How have you been, btw?**  
Read

 **Fine. I’m going to bed now. Bye.  
Good luck on your show.  
**Sent at 20:16

Reading those texts broke Crystal’s heart a little. He didn’t even ask how she was. He didn’t even care. He wasn’t even interested in knowing if she was okay. No wonder she was starting to have feelings for someone else, she was feeling no love coming from him.

Gigi must have noticed the sadness on her face, for as soon as she finished putting her wig on, she sat next to the older queen and grabbed her hand on her slender one, giving it a little squeeze and showing her a compassionate smile.

Observing the calming, loving expression on the LA queen’s face, the Missouri boy’s heart skipped a beat. It was certainly no surprise the person she was possibly emotionally-cheating on her boyfriend with was her, her Gigi.

On that day, Crystal wasn’t doing any special performances, just her solo stage on the first part of the show, while Gigi had her solo right after hers, followed by a singing number with Jan. The two of them would be singing songs from the two modern artists they had chosen, being Jan’s pick Ariana Grande and Gigi’s Dua Lipa. After singing the first part of the number, the second part was supposed to be a danced section with back dancers.

Crystal watched from the side of the stage as her two friends performed. Despite Jan being the singer of the group, Crystal’s eyes were glued on the youngest of the two. Gigi was doing an amazing job, standing on stage wearing her second look of the night, an homage to Dua’s ‘Break my heart’ pink mini-skirt look. She held her microphone like a pro and did more than her best not to look unprofessional next to Jan. The crowd was going crazy over the musical number the two were presenting and Crystal couldn’t have been prouder, watching her best friend kill it.

The Missouri queen was really enjoying their vibrant number…until it got to the dancing part.

Both Jan and Crystal were light and easily lifted (the same could be said about Crystal, as seen on the show, but she wasn’t in the picture right now), so the choreographer had decided it would be a good idea to have the back dancers raise the two of them, facing each other from the two sides of the stage, in some kind of Cheerleader-like lift where the two would mimic each other’s movements while up there. This had gone perfectly during rehearsal, while the two were out of drag, wearing only shorts or sweatpants with a t-shirt. But wearing tight clothes, wigs and heels, that was a recipe for disaster.

Crystal was scared for the safety of the two, as she held onto Jackie’s arm, who was standing next to her, while her two friends were lifted. Crystal’s biggest fear eventually came true.

They were able to do the raised part very well, as well as the mimicked movements up there. It was when they were supposed to be put down that it got messy. The back dancer holding Gigi’s left leg had been shaking the whole time and eventually had his hands slip from the tallest of the cast’s thigh.

Gigi fell down.

Although she was able to land on her feet, her heel broke and her ankle twisted a bit, making her land on her ass. Despite the warnings of the production who immediately attended to Gigi’s aid, Crystal wanted to head to the stage and pick up the queen herself. Her heart was almost jumping out of her chest as to how worried she actually was for her best friend’s safety.

As Michelle calmed the crowd down and guaranteed Gigi was fine, the production team took Gigi back to their dressing room, and Crystal followed after.

Between them moving her foot to see if it was broken to calling the paramedics to get a better evaluation of what was going on, Crystal started crying. She was so worried about her that imagining her in pain was making her sob even harder.

Gigi, on the other hand, hadn’t cried at all. She wasn’t even trying to put up a brave face. Her expression was purely focused on Crystal’s face, feeling bad for making her worry about her.

“It’s not broken, you just had a little twist” The paramedic determined “It might swell a bit but it will be better if you rest for the next 2 days or so”

“Oh, thank god!” Gigi said, relieved.

“You can take some pain killers if it hurts, but make sure you don’t stand on it too much, at least for the next couple of days” The guy finished up, applying a gel to Gigi’s ankle and tying it with some bandages. “This should do for the time being. If it doesn’t get better, make sure to tell the production” He told them, before heading out. Most of the producers left the room with the guy, while one of them, Mario, stayed back to ask.

“Do you want us to take you back to the Hotel so you can rest?” He asked.

“Hmmm, I think that would be nice. Can Crystal come with me as well? She’s my roommate, she can take care of me if I need any help” She asked, grabbing Crystal’s wrist softly with her slender fingers.

“I don’t know...Have you finished your numbers?” He asked the Latinx, who nodded, sliding her hand up to intwine her fingers with Gigi’s. “Okay, I’ll go ask the others and I’ll give you an answer in a bit.” And with that, he left too.

Crystal kneeled in front of the chair Gigi was sitting on, tears still running down her face. When Gigi saw the shiny drops of salted water, she pouted, cleaning Crystal’s eyes with her soft thumbs.

“I’m sorry I worried you Crys” Gigi said, trying to clean the smudge of makeup running down her best friend’s face.

“When…When I saw you…fall…I thought you…you would get really hurt” Crystal cried, making Gigi feel bad for falling, something that hadn’t even been her fault, just because she hated making Crystal cry.

“But I didn’t, I’m here, I’m fine, I promise” Gigi said, putting a strand of Crystal’s wig behind her ear.

“But…but your ankle—”

“My ankle is going to look like a potato for the next two days, which means you’ll get to baby me due to it. I see no problem with it, do you?!” She joked, smiling softly, making Crystal smile between her tears and just agree with her.

After a few minutes, the production team agreed to let the two of them go back to the hotel. They helped carry Gigi to the van and later to their room. After the two were settled in, the production only came back once to give them pain killers, ointment, bandages and a pair of clutches for Gigi to use during the time being.

As soon as they left, Gigi begged Crystal to help her de-drag.

Crystal blushed the whole time. From removing Gigi’s clothes to helping her put her pajamas on, Crystal did it all. She even took the girl’s makeup off despite not needing to do that for her, since she could have only grabbed the portable Mirror she always carried in her bag. But she didn’t mind doing it. It was her way of being close to Gigi, of helping her when she needed. It was her way of having her with her.

Gigi loved the attention and worriedness Crystal was bathing her with. It made her feel special. It made her feel hers. And she could get used to being treated like that by her…but she knew she couldn’t get used to that.

As soon as Crystal finished helping her get out of drag, she went into the bathroom to de-drag herself. While the Missouri queen did so, the younger one went on her phone and decided to text the guy she had been talking to.

When she opened their dms, she noticed a text she had not replied from him.

**So, what’s the deal with you and Crystal?  
Is there really a thing or are you two just  
joking?**

**Because if it’s just for the fans, then I  
might shoot my shot ;)**

Gigi bit her bottom lip as she read them. Not in a pleased way, more like a painful response.

The truthful answer was that Crystal was not only her best friend, but also the receiver of her platonic love, who happened to be dating and was fully unaware of how Gigi felt. But she couldn’t tell him that. So instead, she wrote something else.

**Crystal’s my best friend. That’s it.**

**Everything we do is for the fans.**

**I’m glad to hear that then. It means  
I might have a chance :)**

The two talked for a bit more, as Gigi tried to remove Crystal’s worried-at-her face from her mind. She told the guy how the show had gone that night and how she had fallen and hurt her ankle. His response was something she wasn’t expecting.

 **Damn, I hope you get better soon.** _I wouldn’t  
want to take you on a date once you do your  
show here in Seattle with you limping and hurting_ ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes, there are a few things I wanted to tell you guys.
> 
> I've been getting lots of cute questions from readers on twitter about my stories, the ideas, how I come up with ideas, so I might tell you somethings about that as I keep writing this story. I'll be posting something new about it as I go along. 
> 
> Writing fact: The idea about Crystal's boyfriend starting to reply less and less with no particular reason comes from personal experience, for I experienced that myself. I had to kick the person to the curve and tell them we were over. 
> 
> If you ever want to know something more, dm me on twitter, I reply to everyone!!!  
> Twitter: @soft4Crygi
> 
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!


	9. Let's go out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey girlies, boyies and everyone in between who I love just as much!!!!  
> I hope you are doing okay. I'm feeling a little distressed lately, but writing this really brought me back to a calm head-space.
> 
> I hope you like this. This will be a good one!!
> 
> Writing fact: I beging to write around 1AM and try to finish before 4 AM. It's when I'm most productive
> 
> Comment if you want more!!!  
> Comment if you want more!!!  
> Comment if you want more!!!  
> Comment if you want more!!!  
> Comment if you want more!!!  
> Comment if you want more!!!

About a week had gone by since Gigi hurt herself on stage and she was already moving much better than she had been before. During the two shows they presented after that, she wasn’t allowed to stand on her legs for long or to dance, so the production made her do singing numbers and participate in both the activities Michelle presented for them. She also hanged around Michelle while presenting so she would be seen more often, since her numbers were cut shorter than the other queens’.

But now, she was back on her feet. She wasn’t using her clutches anymore and took good care of her ankle by applying the ointment regularly. Due to that, the production allowed her to perform, on that night, her first dancing number since the incident, as long as she didn’t do anything too risky and stuck to either a ballad or a song she could perform standing in the same place. Knowing it was a crowd pleaser, Gigi decided to perform her ‘Levitating’ number that the fans loved so much, but restraining herself from jumping so much. She was a little sad that Rubber and Symone weren’t going to be the ones dancing with her, but she knew that they would be okay with it and would, for sure, support her despite not being with there.

The show went wonderfully well that night.

Crystal performed a Nelly Furtado song, Jan sang ‘Burning Up’, Dahlia did an Ariana Grande song to compensate for her being eliminated to an Ariana song and KILLED IT, Rock went for a comedy routine, Widow killed it on the floor with her jumping splits and pretty much everyone did amazing. The best part of the night was Gigi being able to perform comfortably, no pain at all and doing an outstanding job.

“Baby Geege, you did so good” Jackie hugged her as soon as the show ended and all of them gathered back stage.

“Thank you, I was rather worried I’d fuck it up but I guess it was okay” Gigi stated, giggling as she hugged her back.

“You could never fuck it up” Brita stated “You’re Gigi Goode, but you’re not just good, you’re incredible” making them all agree as they congratulated the queen for recovering so well. They all went around hugging the baby of the group really tight, praising her for her good job.

“Please don’t kill my girlfriend before I get to hug her” Crystal joked, making them all laugh. Gigi blushed a bit as she giggled and went to hug Crystal “You did a great job, Geege”

“Thank You, Crys. You’re probably the person who is the most aware of how hard I practiced for this performance in our room” Gigi stated.

“Yup, and you made me very proud” Crystal agreed, giving her another hug.

“Guys, this calls for a celebration” Jan stated making them all get hyped “Let’s go out!”

“Yeah!” Jaida agreed.

“We could all use an outing” Jackie stated.

“I’m so down to go out” Aiden also stated.

“Same” Brita agreed with Aiden, smiling.

“We can buy VIP entrances so Gigi has a place to rest at all times. Are we all in?” Jackie asked.

Gigi and Crystal looked at each other with smiles, as if trying to read the other’s mind. They were pretty good at guessing what the other was thinking just by doing that, and with a nod, they agreed.

“Let’s do it” Gigi said excitedly.

“Yeah, I WANNA GET DRUNK” Rock bluntly stated, making them all laugh as they all headed to their dressing rooms to de-drag.

Once they all got out of all the glitz and glamour, they went back to the hotel for dinner. They had a pretty good time together sharing their meals, as they always did when they were back on drag race, and when it was over, went to their rooms to get ready/rest for a bit before they headed out.

Crystal took a shower before Gigi, leaving the queen to chat a bit with Oliver on Instagram.

**I’m really happy that the performance  
went well**

**I’m proud of you**

Him saying he was proud of her wasn’t the same as having Crystal do it. When Crystal told her that she was proud of her, Gigi’s belly filled up with the whole damn zoo, not simple butterflies, and she was really glad the other queen believed in her like that. Still, it was Oliver she was trying to focus her attention for now, so she smiled a little.

**Thank you**

**The cast and I are going out tonight to  
celebrate**

**Sorry I won’t be able to talk to you that much**

**It’s okay, have fun**

**Just tell me when you get back to the hotel  
so I know you got back safe**

When she received that message, Crystal got out of the bathroom, wet hair and only wearing a towel around her waist.

“I thought I’d get dressed here so you can take your shower, Gee” crystal stated, making Gigi smile at her and give her a little nod.

**Sure, I will**

**I’m gonna get ready now, bye**

After that, she went to the bathroom and took her shower.

As Crystal got ready, she tried her best to remain positive. She still hadn’t gotten a reply to her texts from Louis but was trying her best not to show the other queens, and Gigi in particular, that she was not okay. She decided that whatever was going on, she would have to resolve when she got home, and at the moment, she was away on a work trip, on which she needed to focus.

The Missouri applied some concealer to cover her eyebags and fixed her hair with some foam and a brush. After that, she put on a flowery colorful button-up shirt, with the two top buttons unbuttoned, and some skinny burgundy jean. She finished it up with a pair of velvet black shoes and a silver chain necklace that matched her 1 silver chain earring.

When Gigi came out of the bathroom, she was already dressed and ready to head out. She had curled her hair with her (very suspicious-looking) hair-straightener, and taken out her blue contacts. She was wearing a black shirt, tugged into her black leather pants, which were held up on her tiny waist by a black belt. To contrast with her look, her sneakers were white, and they gave a more vibrant side to the very dark outfit she was wearing.

“You look good” Gigi said with a smile, noticing Crystal’s look.

“You’re one to talk, Miss Goode” Crystal noticed

“Are you ready to go shake that ass on the dance floor?” Gigi asked, grabbing her wallet, phone and their room keys.

“I sure am. But let’s not shake it too hard. I don’t want to end up walking like an old lady like you” Crystal joked, grabbing her own things with a grin on her face, as the two exited the room.

“Hahaha, very funny…you bitch” Gigi rolled her eyes with a smile, closing the door behind them.

The two queens headed towards the elevator, giggling together as Crystal held on to Gigi’s arm. On their way down, they talked about how much they had been wanting to get out and how they really needed it, for they were looking forward to a release.

Once they arrived downstairs, most of the others were already there, being the only ones missing Dahlia and Nicky, who happened to be roommates.

“Heidi, you’re looking fabulous” Gigi pointed out, complimenting the queen whose skin looked really smooth and whose outfit was on point.

“Don’t you love it when I present my self as sssoft and sssupple as this?” He whistled through her gap, making Gigi giggle. Crystal just smiled. It was nice having everyone having fun around her without having to worry about what she was feeling in that moment. She could just feel happy and relaxed.

“Sorry to keep you guys waiting” Dahlia said, as Nicky and her exited the elevator.

“Took you butches long enough” Widow stated.

“Sorry, we were getting something ready for you all” Nicky winked at them.

“And by something she means the huge-ass blunts I have in my bad” Dahlia said, making them all laugh excitedly.

“Yas Dahlia” Crystal said, as they all left the hotel and headed to the club on the ubers they all called. Gigi and Crystal rode wish Jan and Jackie to the club, while the other 8 queens divided themselves between 2 other cars. Most of them chose to not ride with their roommates, unlike these 4 queens.

They had chosen a LGBT+ club that had a cool drag show that night and made the production get them VIP entrances. One of the perks of being on this kind of tour was being able to get those easily. Once they arrived, they noticed the club was packed. People were dancing everywhere, booty-popping, twerking, voguing, it was amazing and it looked really fun.

Jaida immediately pulled Jan, Dahlia, Nicky and Heidi towards the dance floor to dance with her. Rock and Widow went to grab a drink for themselves and followed them. Aiden and Brita sat down on the VIP Couch areas, having Mojitos and observing everyone else at first. As for Jackie, Gigi and Crystal:

“Come on, you too, let’s dance” Jackie pulled them. The two looked at each other and nodded, following the older queen towards a less crowded area of the club where Gigi wasn’t at that big of a risk of getting pushed and land on her hurt ankle.

An hour went by with them all having both drinks and lots of fun. After a while, they all sat down in the VIP couches area with Aiden and Brita and decided to have some fun, kiki talk.

“Okay, so like, what was the most iconic look from her season?” Dahlia asked.

“You want us to pick just one?!” Jaida asked

“Bitch, there were so many” Heidi pointed out “Gigi’s best drag, Jaida’s ball look, Crystal’s piñata look, Jan’s Michelle Visage look, which she now capitalizes on thanks to her losing that challenge—”

“Heidi’s Michelle Look as well” Jan joked “Oh, wait, that was iconic for the wrong reasons” She shaded her with a smile.

“I hate your ass” Heidi giggled.

“Okay, but like, from other seasons?” Dahlia asked “I live for my mom’s, Aja’s wigs on wigs look. That was out of this world” She stated, taking a sip from her drink.

“Totally, I couldn’t take my eyes of it” Gigi agreed.

“What about Kimchi’s Book Ball look” Heidi pointed out. They all agreed.

“And Shea’s Gayest Ball ever look? The constructer? I lived for that one” Brita stated.

“Don’t forget about Kameron’s finally purple princess dress” Widow added “That bitch snapped”

“There are certain queens who presented looks so good that you can’t point out just one” Aiden spoke.

“Aquaria’s looks, Raja’s Looks, Detox’s Looks—”

“Gigi’s Looks” Crystal added, making Gigi blush and hit her arm.

“Girl, you don’t have to flirt so hard, she’s already sleeping in your room tonight” Brita joked, making them all laugh. Crystal just grabbed Gigi’s hand and entwined her fingers with hers.

“But it’s true, girl, your looks were all Iconic!” Jaida said

“So were yours. Our season had the best runway looks. I swear!” Gigi told them.

“Let’s talk about trade, babes” Heidi suggested.

“Why talk about trade when I’m already here” Jaida stated, making Heidi giggle.

“Bitch, I’m here too” Dahlia pointed out, making everyone laugh.

“As if any of you two were the true trade of the season” Gigi pointed out.

“We know, we know, Crystal is the trade of the season…in your jantasy” Jan stated.

“I was actually going to point out Jackie” Gigi told them, making Crystal look at her, pretending to be offended, and letting go of her hand.

“You were?” the mullet queen asked, clenching the pearls she was not wearing.

“No!” Gigi giggled, holding Crystal’s hand again “You guys can’t deny that Crystal is trade, even RuPaul agrees”

“You can’t take that away from her” Jackie agreed, as everyone had their drinks and giggled.

The rest of the night went out pretty well. They drank, they danced and they had fun. Gigi and Crystal sang to a One Direction song that Crystal asked the DJ to remix into the music and danced together with Dahlia, Nicky, Jackie and Rock. Jaida and Heidi danced with some dudes but got tired of them and just started dancing together, and the others spent their time either by the bar or in the couches talking.

By 4 Am, they all went back to the hotel, completely exhausted and super sweaty. The two queens said their goodbyes and headed for their room, Crystal’s arm around Gigi’s waist as they chatted quietly.

“…I swear, I had the best time tonight!” Crystal said, as she threw herself over her bed.

“Me too” Gigi said, lying right next to her “I was having so much fun, I forgot to even check my phone.”

“Yeah, well, mine died on the way there, from me staring at the screen all day” Crystal stated as she grabbed her charger and connected the phone to the socket.

“Did you see how Heidi and Jaida told those two dudes to back the fuck away?! Ugh, queens!” Gigi asked, removing her concealer with a wet tissue. For some reason, Crystal hadn’t moved since she grabbed her phone and turned it back on, but the LA queen didn’t notice this right away and just kept getting ready for bed.

The reason Crystal wasn’t moving at first was because of the text she had gotten from Dahlia just 20 minutes ago.

**Crys, I wanted to tell you this in the morning  
but around 9PM Daegen saw a Moving truck  
in front of your house and I just came back   
from Lux’s house and saw Louis’ car parked  
in front of Southwinds Apartments. There is  
something really weird going on.**

Crystal tried to process all the information she had just received and, being unable to formulate in her head a reason for her friends to be seeing such weird actions from him, her best option was to text him bluntly.

**Can you explain to me why the fuck was a  
moving truck in front of our house and   
why are you at Southwinds Apartments  
right now? What the fuck is going on?**

After some good 3 minutes, she got a reply from him. A painful one.

**I can’t do this anymore. I’m breaking  
up with you.**

**I’ll leave Tic Tac at Lux’s house tomorrow.**

**_We’re done._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Cliffhanger!!!!!!
> 
> Hey girlies, boyies and everyone in between who I love just as much!!!!  
> I hope you are doing okay. I'm feeling a little distressed lately, but writing this really brought me back to a calm head-space.
> 
> Writing fact: I beging to write around 1AM and try to finish before 4 AM. It's when I'm most productive
> 
> Comment if you want more!!!  
> Comment if you want more!!!  
> Comment if you want more!!!  
> Comment if you want more!!!  
> Comment if you want more!!!  
> Comment if you want more!!!


	10. Fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babies!!!!!
> 
> HUGE CHAPTER BECAUSE I LOVE YOU ALL!!!
> 
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!

When Gigi saw Crystal’s back trembling, she knew something was definitively wrong, and as soon as she went around to see her face, the tears running down her face made similar ones appear in her own eyes.

“Oh, Crystal” Gigi said, going to hug the older queen, sitting up next to her on the edge of the bed and allowing her to cry against her chest. Her breath was far from steady and she was sobbing very hard “Breath baby, just breath. Take deep breaths!”

“Lou…He….Loui….” Crystal went to the best of her attempts to formulate a sentence, but all that was coming out of her were sobs and broken sounds that made Gigi’s heart get crushed by the second. If anyone asked Gigi what was her least favorite moment on her season of Drag Race, her answer would, to this day, still be seeing Crystal cry. Crystal crying was like watching Gigi’s world crumble. Crystal crying was like having all the happiness in the room be sucked out. Crystal crying was Gigi’s worst nightmare, because it didn’t matter that Crystal was a crier and would get emotional by the smallest things, whenever she cried, it was because she was hurting, and that was enough to make Gigi want to cry as well.

“You don’t need to speak now, Crys. Just let it all out” Gigi told her, rubbing her back and holding her tight, going to her best efforts not to cry in that moment as well.

After a few good moments, Crystal was able to put herself together and control her crying a bit. When she did so, she unlocked her phone and showed Gigi the text she had gotten from Daya, before going to her conversation with her now ex-boyfriend and reveal the reason for her tears.

“That bastard” Gigi couldn’t hold her tongue. How could that guy do something like that?! She was really angry.

“He didn’t even tell me why…” Crystal stated, a tear rolling down her eye, which she cleaned with her wet-from-crying sleeve.

“How could that fucking excuse of a dude do that to you?! And through text?!” The younger queen got up from her seat, full of anger. Gigi wasn’t just angry, she was furious. She could slam the guy’s head against her floor if he was there. How dared he not value having Crystal in his life to a point where he would end things with her like that.

“It’s not like I wasn’t expecting something like this” Crystal told her, grabbing Gigi’s wrist and pulling her softly for her to sit next to her again.

“What do you mean?”

“I kind of expected it. He hadn’t been talking to me lately. He barely texted me, he never asked how I was or how my day had been, and the only times he said something, it would be about Tic Tac. I felt like I was talking to my Cat-sitter rather than my boyfriend” Crystal admitted. Gigi could have sworn she was seen Crystal on her phone texting someone, and all those times, she assumed it had been Louis. Now that Crystal was telling her that, she was sure she had gotten it wrong.

“I have to tell you, I am absolutely furious right now, so I’ll probably be referring to him in the worst possible way” Gigi warned Crystal.

“It’s alright. But don’t get too upset over this, please. I don’t want you to have a nervous breakdown because of me” Crystal told her, worried about her friend.

Despite all her tears and all her sorrow from the shock, a part of Crystal was a little relieved that it had happened. Not because she was sure she didn’t like Louis, he had been her boyfriend for the past 3 years and she had been nothing but loving and devoted towards him, but because that small part of her wanted to explore her new feelings for her fellow queen and see if what the fans envision that their relationship could be was actually true.

“I’m just angry, Crys. How could he do this?! Isn’t he aware of how lucky he is to have you in his life?!” Gigi blurted out.

“I wouldn’t say he was ‘lucky’ to have me in his life” Crystal commented, making Gigi take her hand in hers and stare her in the eyes.

“Don’t say that!” The tone in Gigi’s voice had turned from angry to completely serious “Please, just never say he wasn’t lucky to have you in his life. Anyone would be lucky to have you in their life. Lots of people wish to have you in theirs, so don’t discredit that” Gigi begged of her, moving her glare from her to their hands. “I feel like one of the luckiest people alive to have you in my life, Crys, and if there ever comes a time where I don’t value that, please, never talk to me again, for I wouldn’t forgive myself.”

Crystal’s running tears were now pouring for a different reason. She never expected Gigi to be so sweet and sentimental towards her. Gigi was always such a fun spirit but at the same time a very poised queen in her eyes, which lead Crystal to believe she didn’t have it in her to go there when it came to explaining the way she felt about people. And for Gigi to do that towards Crystal…absolute heart warmer.

“I…Geege…” Crystal hugged Gigi tight and buried her face in the crook of her neck, feeling Gigi’s heavy breathing and her slender arms wrap around her frame.

“It’s really, really late now, Crys. And production will be at our door by 11” Gigi told her, after a few moments of just holding each other “We should try to get some sleep. It’ll be good for you” Gigi told her, releasing from her embrace and going to grab both their pajamas, that had been resting on the same shelf, neatly folded, one over the other.

The two got dressed in front of each other with no worries about it being weird or awkward. It hadn’t been the first time they did it, especially since Drag Race, and it wouldn’t be the last time for sure. Besides, there was no possibility of that sentimental moment turning sexual, it was all too emotional and caring. As Gigi finished getting dressed, she was about to head to her bed, when Crystal called her.

“Geege…” She bit her lip before asking this. It could be overstepping a boundary, but at that point, and after what had happened with Louis, she didn’t care anymore “…could you…maybe…sleep with me tonight?”

Gigi took a deep breath as she thought about it. It was not a big deal sleeping next to each other, and even cuddling Crystal, which she imagined it would be implied in the request, wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. But the two had never done that, mostly because of Gigi’s huge respect for Crystal’s relationship. She wasn’t a homewrecker and didn’t want to give Louis any reason to get mad at Crystal, even if it was just something as little as that. But now that he was out of the picture and her best friend needed comfort, she just couldn’t say no.

“Of course.”

The next morning, the two girls woke up with their arms wrapped around each other, Crystal’s head resting on Gigi’s chest, messy hair and small drops of sweat due to the heat. Crystal was the first to take a shower, as usual, since Gigi allowed her to and she enjoyed the time she got waiting for her to get ready. Unfortunately, that day she was sure she wasn’t going to appreciate that time that much. She had decided to call Louis to ask him about Tic Tac and to get things straight between them.

As soon as Gigi entered the bathroom, Crystal grabbed her phone and dialed his number. She took a deep breath before she pressed ‘call’ and waited for him to pick up.

“Hello?” He answered from the other line.

“Louis, we need to talk”

“I agree”

“First off, where is Tic Tac?” She asked.

“I just dropped her at Lux’s. Tiffani took her inside because Lux was still asleep. I also left her food bowl and her bed there” 

“Good” Crystal took a deep breath before asking the next part “Why? Explain to me why you’re breaking up with me and why you’ve already moved out without saying a word to me about it first.”

“I know it’s fucked up to move without telling you shit about it, but at this point I just couldn’t do it anymore. I don’t like you anymore, Crystal” He was cold and spoke bluntly, which hurt Crystal.

“You…you don’t like me anymore?” She tried to get herself together.

“No, I don’t…and it’s your fault!” That made all the sadness in Crystal turn into both confusing and anger.

“Wait a goddamn minute. My fault?! What do you mean, my fault?”

“Yeah, you’ve neglected our relationship. You left for Drag Race for months to follow your dreams and I supported you. Then you came home and spent months working on things for when Drag Race aired. You even left for LA without me for a week, just you and the Get Dusted girls, to go meet with…you friend Gigi…Then Drag Race started airing and you started going around the country for press week and viewing parties and all of that…without me”

“That’s bullshit and you know it!” Crystal was mad now “Throughout all those times, I always asked you to come with me. You’re the one who always said you didn’t want to come. And I am allowed to follow my dreams. Relationships are about supporting each other’s dreams, not bitching when one’s dreams overlap some of the time you spend together.”

“Yeah, well, you didn’t have to go on this tour! You could have refused! Stayed home with me…for me…you never did anything for me” He complained.

“This is my season’s tour, every queen came, of course I had to come. I was in the fucking top 3, remember?! And don’t you dare say that bullshit! I always did everything for you. Whenever you came home from work, I’d be there like a fucking 50’s wife, dinner ready, house clean, clothes washed and always willing to make you a drink if you came stressed from dealing with the kids at daycare. I gave up on many opportunities before Drag Race for you. Remember when they asked me to start throwing ‘Get Dusted’ in NYC?! I refused to move there with the girls because you didn’t ‘like the weather there’, for example. I always put your ass first, and now that I’m putting mine, you don’t appreciate it. That’s the truth behind that justification, Louis.” Crystal was fuming. How dare he act like that?!

“That means nothing. You doing those things doesn’t mean you were putting me first. It means you were doing the right thing. It means you still valued our relationship enough and allowed me to do my job, which was provide and take care of you!” 

“Are you fucking kidding me?! Your job?! Your job was to live and have a healthy relationship with me, not provide for me. But I guess I see another reason for this break up. You can’t deal with the fact that you’re not the provider anymore. You’re mad that I am not the one with the lowest income anymore and that makes you feel like less of a man…more like less of a Top, but you get what I mean!”

“Yeah, well…that might be true, but it doesn’t change the fact that I don’t like you anymore and that it’s still your fault. It’s your fault and that little bitch you claim to be your Drag wife” That was when Crystal got even madder. He dared to bring Gigi into the conversation “You go around claiming to be in a relationship with her, kissing her and acting like a couple ‘for the fans’, but then you come to me and say she’s just your best friend?! Stop lying!”

“First off, never call Gigi a bitch again. And second, you were the one who agreed with Gigi and I starting this fan-service when I asked you about it. You said it would be ‘fun’ and even joked about us having a threesome while I was on facetime with her. Which was very inappropriate, being that she didn’t know you and was talking to me about shoes or whatever”

“Maybe that wasn’t a joke. Maybe I only allowed you to do it because I wanted that threesome with you and that hot bitch”

“I told you not to call her a bitch” Crystal was so mad at that point, there was nothing stopping her from wanting to punch a hole through the wall “And that is fucked up in so many levels. You disgust me!” 

“Don’t pretend to be a saint. I know you have feelings for her and that you want to fuck her just as much as I wanted to fuck the two of you. I see the way you act with her. You used to act like that with me” It was true that Crystal was starting to feel things for Gigi, and those feelings, despite uncertain, were strong, but hearing him speak like that made her so mad that she didn’t care about how he felt anymore. He was hurting her, so she wanted to hurt him more.

“You’re right! I do have feelings for Gigi. And I don’t just want to fuck her, I already did, last night, after you broke up with me” Crystal lied. Yeah it was a big lie, but she wanted him to get mad. You can guess that happened pretty quickly.

“You whore, I knew it, you were cheating on me!” 

“No, baby, I wasn’t. I had never even shared a bed with Gigi for a fucking nap, until you broke up with me. But that changed last night. You made your choice and I made mine!”

Gigi walked out of the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel, aware that Crystal was madly yelling at her phone, but unaware of what had gone down up until now. The moment she set foot outside the bathroom, she heard Louis’ insults through the phone, loud and clear.

“YOU FUCKING SLUT. YOU ARE A DIRTY HOE WHO I SHOULD HAVE NEVER ALLOWED TO KEEP ON DOING DRAG. YOU’RE A WHORE AND A BITCH AND I HOPE BOTH YOU AND YOUR FUCKING TRAMP OF A BEST FRIEND NEVER SUCCEED IN LIFE, BECAUSE YOU ARE JUST SOME LOSERS WITH NO SKILLS AND NO RIGHT TO WALK AROUND SOCIETY—”

Gigi couldn’t listen to another word. She extended her hand towards Crystal, for her to hand her the phone. The second Crystal did, the younger queen interrupted his hate speech.

“Listen here, you fucktard, Crystal is way above you and she doesn’t need a dead-weight like yourself holding her down. Delete her number, leave all her things where they belong and disappear from her life once and for all. If you ever call her again, I’m making her get a restraining order against your ass!” And with that, she hung up. After a few seconds of silence, Crystal started giggling, which lead to Gigi doing the same, right before asking “Can’t I take a shower before you start a crazy fight with your ex?! What the hell happened?”

Crystal spent the next 5 minutes telling Gigi everything that happened while she was gone, with all the reasons he had decided to break up with her.

“He’s such an excuse of a dude” Gigi told her, rolling her eyes, making Crystal giggle.

“Can you believe he only agreed to our fan-service relationship because he expected us to have a threesome?” Crystal mentioned.

“Oh my god, gross! I remember him saying something like that while I was telling you about those shoes, the ones I wore on the design challenge, and it made me very uncomfortable until you said it was a joke” Gigi recalled.

“Yeah, well, I THOUGHT it was a joke. Turns out, he meant it” Crystal told her, making Gigi give her a disgusted expressing, which made the Missouri queen laugh. “I might have also lied and told him we fucked last night, just to spite him”

Gigi bit her lip, blushing, before giggling a bit.

“Fun. Tell me more, who topped?” Gigi asked, jokingly, while smirking.

“You topped baby, don’t worry” Crystal went along with it, smiling.

“Uhhh. I bet I made you scream my name. I don’t know how you’re still walking. You must be sore!” Gigi joked once again, getting up to grab her things for them to leave for rehearsal.

“Hot” Was all Crystal could say, giggling as she picked up her things as well.

Having someone break up with her like that sure hurt, especially being that the relationship had been her longest one to that day… _but having Gigi with her, sure was going to make the healing process easier…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babies!!!!!
> 
> HUGE CHAPTER BECAUSE I LOVE YOU ALL!!!
> 
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!


	11. Slumber Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, one update a day keeps the doctor away!!!  
> I hope you like this ;)
> 
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!

Two weeks had gone by since the break up and Crystal was finally starting to feel like herself again. The first three nights, she cried like a baby, but lucky for her, Gigi was always there to cuddle her to sleep. It felt weird having someone younger than her babying her like that. Louis was 4 years older than her, so with him, it was more common for her to be the baby of the relationship. But having Gigi comfort her like that, treating the Missouri queen like her precious little thing, while being known as the cast’s baby, was something that Crystal found a little odd. Not that she was complaining. She loved it when Gigi took care of her and pulled her up from the depts of her sorrow. She just wished that, in the future, she could be there for the LA queen as well. She wanted their friendship to feel like a two-way street.

Crystal had now started to become more creative again.

And that is something worth praising.

For the first week of sadness and anger, Gigi had been the one picking Crystal’s numbers from the older queen’s playlist, otherwise, she would have put it on shuffle and go for whatever came on. Now that she was starting to become okay with the whole situation, she was going back to the quirky, funny persona she always was. For example, her last number had been a Lip Sync to a cover of ‘SexyBack’ while wearing her titties dress. Gigi was loving the evolution she was seeing on her best friend.

This evolution didn’t come without some effort.

Of course, on the first days, there were times where Crystal would go through Louis’ social media accounts, to check on what he was doing, who he was with, or to see if he had been saying anything about her or the break up. But after some words from Gigi and a new self-esteem that the younger queen was helping her build, Crystal decided it was for the best to just block him for a while. She didn’t want to deal with him for as long as she could, and she would have lots of time to work on the splitting of their possessions once she was back.

Her friends Daya, Daegen, Lux and Tiff had called her a lot, these past few days. Lux and Tiff decided to paint a beautiful portrait for her, while Daya had gone up to her house and cleaned/styled her dirtiest wigs, all in hopes of cheering her up. As for Daegen, Daegen had found Louis at a grocery store, and once he dared to speak to her as if nothing had happened, while the two were in the parking lot, she gave him the biggest lecture of her life, before threatening that if he ever came close to Crystal again, she would run him over. It was nice knowing that the most important people in her life were there for her, no matter what, and that they supported her and were taking care of everything back home.

After a very tiering show, the queens all decided to head up to Jackie and Jan’s room and hang out there, in something like a slumber-party, only that in this one, they would go to sleep in their own rooms when it got really late. The reason they decided to do this was to keep Crystal’s mind off the lame-excuse-of-a-guy that her ex-boyfriend was, and to be able to chill for a little bit.

They all got into their pajamas once they finished having dinner and headed towards the New York Queens’ room as quickly as they were able to.

“We’re here, bitches” Dahlia said, entering the room while holding two bottles of scotch. Behind her was Nicky, who was holding the Gin and the Vodka ones. Most of them were already inside, sitting all over the carpet over the pillows they brought from their own rooms and the blankets.

“Who’s missing?” Crystal asked

“Just Heidi and Jai—” Gigi wasn’t able to finish the sentence, for the two missing ladies walked in right as she was speaking.

“Sorry we’re late, we didn’t want to come” Jaida joked, getting hit immediately by a flying pillow that Jan threw her way.

They all sat down as Jackie went to grab the cups from the mini-bar and started chatting among themselves.

“Is there any show y’all are excited for?” Widow asked.

“This one” Dahlia pointed at Gigi “Rock and I sure are excited for the LA shows”

“I’m also excited for the Seattle one” Gigi mumbled. Crystal looked at her confused, not sure why she would be excited for that one.

“Uuuuhhh…any particular reason? Maybe someone to see?” Nicky guessed. She was right, but Gigi didn’t want to admit it yet.

“I just…I want to see the city, that’s all” she attempted, making Nicky give her a ‘I’m-going-to-pretend-I-believe-that’ look. Crystal felt her stomach twist with the idea of Gigi going to see someone special in Seattle. Could it be a crush?! She decided to take that out of her head. There was no possible way that the queen would have plans there and not tell her about it. They were Best friends, after all. They told each other stuff like that all the time.

The conversations kept going around about the tour and the memories they shared from Drag Race, until a fun idea came along.

“GUYS, LET’S PLAY SOME GAMES!” Jan suggested, as the mood-maker of the group.

“What are you, a 12-year-old girl at a sleepover?” Rock joked.

“Yes, very that!” Jan agreed, joking as well “Come on guys, it’ll be fun. I never had a big group like this to play these kinds of games”

“I don’t think it’s a bad idea. It could be fun…” Jackie agreed, smiling.

“Yeah, besides, we have alcohol, we can make the games more fun!” Brita stated, making them all agree.

Throughout that night, the queens played 3 slumber party games.

The first one, was the classic, Truth or dare, where whoever replied with a ‘no’ to a truth, or just didn’t want to answer, had to do a dare, and if they refused to do the dare, they had to drink the full content of their glass. Just a rule Jan decided to add so people would find themselves forced to drink more often.

“Come on bitch, Truth or Dare?” Aiden asked Brita.

“Dare” The New York queen replied, with a smile.

“I dare you to admit my Balls look was good” She told her, making everyone laugh.

“Girl, there’s no way I’m doing that” The older queen grabbed her glass and drank the mix of Scotch with Gin she had in it, before giving them her ‘evil’ laugh.

“I don’t think there is one person in this cast that would do that” Rock joked, getting an eye-roll from Aiden.

“My turn. Jaida, truth or dare?” Nicky asked, with a smirk.

“Truth” The winner replied.

“Tell the truth sis: if you had to kai-kai with someone from the cast, who would it be?” She asked.

“I am…a very loyal woman to my principles…a very delicate…educated…traditional…LOOK OVER THERE!” She pointed to the corner of the room and made everyone laugh immediately. After some good laughs, she decided to reply “Okay, but now, really, If I had to Kai-Kai with anyone from the season, it would have to be either Jan or Nicky. Jackie is not out of the question either” She winked at them, making them giggle.

“Go on girl, get them all” Crystal giggled as the rest laughed.

“Is that an open invitation?” Nicky asked, wiggling her, now-grown, boy eyebrows.

“I’m not saying it’s an invitation…” Jaida began, before smirking “…but if you knock on my door at 3 AM, I might consider it.”

They all laughed hysterically.

“Who’s next?” Heidi asked.

“Me, Me, Me” Crystal said, before turning her head in a very theatrical way and facing Gigi “Mrs. Goode” Gigi giggled immediately.

“Of coooourse she picked Gigi” Jackie stated, giggling.

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth, baby, I’m feeling honest here!” Gigi stated, smirking.

“Is it true you have a lesbian crush on me?” Crystal asked, mostly joking but genuinely wanting to know.

“Yes! It is true!” Gigi admitted. Maybe it was the vodka she had already drank or the mood that was making her more comfortable, but she just blurted it out like that. Unfortunately, everyone, including Crystal, took it as a joke.

“Haha, very funny! Do a dare then!” Crystal told her. Gigi felt a little pain in her chest, seeing Crystal not believe her, but she understood that it wasn’t the moment or the place for her to try to explain the intensity of her feelings there, so she just let it slide.

“Okay, if you say so…”

The second game they played was a more chill one. It was just plain old ‘Fuck, Marry, Kill”. Jan had suggested they should do ‘Kiki, KaiKai, Kill” instead, but they decided the plain version was better for now.

“Dahlia…Fuck, Marry, Kill…Milk, Alaska and…Jan” Nicky asked.

“I’m sorry Jan, but you’re about to die” Dahlia joked, making Jan pretend to be offended “I’m kidding, no, but really, I’d fuck Milk, Marry Jan and Kill Alaska” She replied.

“Thanks for not killing me, Sis” Jan said, wrapping her arms around the queen and giving her a squeeze.

“Don’t make me change my mind” She joked again, making people laugh. “Aiden, Fuck, Marry, Kill…Brita, Dusty Ray Bottoms and…Kandy Ho”

Aiden thought for a second, while taking a sip from her drink, before replying.

“I’d kill Kandy Ho, I’d marry Dusty, because we both like the same things, and I’d fuck Brita, but only if she had a huge gag on her mouth so I wouldn’t have to hear her so much” She told them.

“Uh, sounds hot!” Brita joked and they all laughed.

“Crystal, now you. Fuck, Marry, Kill, Harry Styles, RuPaul and Gigi” Aiden asked, making them all giggle.

“This is gonna be good” Jackie stated.

“Hmm…I think I’d fuck Harry Styles, kill RuPaul and marry my beautiful girlfriend Gigi” Crystal said, grabbing Gigi’s hand and taking it on her own.

“Really? You’d fuck Harry and marry Gigi?” Jan asked surprised.

“No…” Gigi looked at Crystal, pretending to be offended and not expecting what she was going to say next “…I’d just fuck and marry Gigi” She smiled brightly, making them all go berserker as the younger queen blushed.

“I guess that one really is an invitation” Nicky blurted out, as they all laughed.

“There’s no invitation needed, they already sleep in the room, it’s just a travel from one bed to the other” Jackie added to the joke. Thank god they didn’t know that the two were already sleeping next to each other, or else they wouldn’t shut up about it.

The final game they played that night was Never have I ever. It started as a way to finish up all the booze they still had and to spill some fun things about each other.

“I have a good one. Never have I ever sent nudes to someone on accident” Jan put out.

“What do you mean on Accident?! How do you send a nude on accident?!” Jackie asked.

“Like, you were trying to send it to someone and you send it to somebody else” Widow explain.

“Oh, I get it” Jackie stated but didn’t drink. Crystal, Heidi, Rock and Dahlia took a sip while the others looked at them with smirks.

“Who did you guys send them to?” Nicky asked.

“I sent mine to Daegen once by accident and she threatened to kill me” Crystal explained.

“I sent it to some random guy, but I was able to delete them before he saw them” Heidi told her story.

“Mine went all the way to my best friend, who lives in New York. She thought I needed advice on which one to send to my boyfriend at the time” Rock explained.

“Yeah, well mine were for my brother” Dahlia told them “He mocked me as hell”

“Not surprised!” Jan stated, laughing.

“Okay, next question, never have I ever flirted with a fan” Jaida asked and Gigi almost chocked.

It was funny how Jaida had managed to hit the nail in the head with the very thing she was afraid they would ask. Luckily, more than one girl took a sip from their drink, so she wasn’t afraid to sip it lightly. What she wasn’t expecting was Crystal’s eyes on her from that point on.

“Okay, last one of the night. Never have I ever…wanted to sleep with someone from the cast” Jackie asked, looking at everyone.

They all stood silent for a while, staring at their glasses, unsure if more than one person would drink. Jaida took a sip. Brita took a sip. Nicky took a Sip… _and both Crystal and Gigi drank from their drinks._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, one update a day keeps the doctor away!!!  
> I hope you like this ;)
> 
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!


	12. Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG!!!! :((((
> 
> ADD SOME PERSONAL PROBLEMS TO SOME NAIL PROBLEMS PLUS A BIG CHAPTER AND YOU FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED TO ME :((((((
> 
> But I'm here now and the next one is the sexy, juicy, smutty chapter you've all been looking forward to.
> 
> comment if you want more!!  
> comment if you want more!!  
> comment if you want more!!  
> comment if you want more!!  
> comment if you want more!!  
> comment if you want more!!

The day for their Seattle show was finally coming up. They had just arrived at the hotel and were finishing unpacking all of their luggage, when Gigi realized she had yet to tell Crystal about Oliver. It was not like she had purposefully tried to hide him from her or anything like that. She just thought that, due to the reasons she had started talking to him and to the fact that Crystal’s long-term relationship had just gotten to an end, it wouldn’t be the best thing to talk about the guy she met online. But now that they were there, in his hometown, and not only was he going to their show, but was also going to be taking her out to dinner after that, she should mention him to her best friend.

“Hey, Crys, do you have a minute?” She asked, crossing her legs as she sat in the middle of her bed.

“Sure, Gee” Crystal finished putting her wigs on their foam-heads and sat right in front of the younger queen “What’s up?”

“Well…A few weeks ago, back when we were still in Denver, I was going through my dms on Instagram, when I found this cute guy had texted me something really sweet” She explain. Hearing that, the older queen gulped. “And I guess that, me being single and alone, totally bored in that moment, lead to me replying and starting to talk to him regularly”

“Oh” Was all Crystal could say. She had a feeling she knew where this was going, and kept wanting for Gigi to finish her sentence with an ‘I’m kidding’ or something like that.

“Well, he’s actually from Seattle…he’s coming to our show tonight and…I’m going out to dinner with him after” Gigi bit her bottom lip, expecting her best friend to react. She wasn’t even sure what she was expecting exactly. Part of her wanted some closure for her feelings for Crystal. She wanted her to show her that she was happy for her, encourage her to go, as a sign for her to know that she was making the right decision. But then, the other part, her heart-controlled part, wanted Crystal to not like the idea, to tell her she shouldn’t be going out with anyone else but her, to tell her that all her flirty actions meant something to her as well and that she had feelings just as strong for Gigi as she did for Crystal.

“If you think you should go, then go” Was all that Crystal could say. _Great. That was neither of the answers I was looking for_. Crystal got up from her seat and went to keep on unpacking.

“Yeah, but like, what do you think?” Gigi asked again, observing as the older queen brushed the hair of her shoulder-length blue wig.

“Hmm…” Crystal started to think about it. She wanted to tell her she didn’t like the idea of her going out with another guy, and that she wanted her all for herself…but she still wasn’t sure if her feelings for Gigi meant something bigger than just a small crush and she was still suffering from the end of her relationship. So, she chose a different approach “I do find it odd that you are going on a date with someone you met online. It’s kind of dangerous, especially now that we are recognizable faces. Besides, he’s a fan of you, don’t you think it could be weird if he already has an idea of who you are, completely formulated in his head after watching you on a tv show?”

Gigi knew Crystal was right. She had a point. A very valid one. But she didn’t want to admit that, because to her, the reason she wanted Crystal to give her so she wouldn’t go was one that helped her resolve her feelings.

“Yeah…well…It’s like going on a Grindr date. And I’ll inform the production of where I’ll be in case something goes wrong. Besides, we’ve been talking for a while and he hasn’t even mentioned Drag Race, so I don’t think that will be a problem”

“If you say so…” Was all Crystal could say.

The show lasted for 2 hours that day, but to Crystal, it felt like time had run past her. She was in no-way into what was going on. She had her solo, which she decided to go for Ariana Grande’s ‘God is a Woman’ using the choreography she had done with the Get Dusted Girls once, and the activity with Michelle, but she spent her whole time staring at Gigi, as the younger queen would look through the crowd in hopes of finding the guy she was seeing that night. Luckily for Crystal, Gigi wasn’t able to find the guy among the immense amount of people that were gathered there to watch them, meaning she wouldn’t have her best friend introduce her to him at any point before her date.

After the Seattle show was over, all the queens went back to the hotel together. Crystal let Gigi take a shower before her, which was unusual for them, since she had to get ready for her dinner date. While she waited, Crystal decided to call Lux and talk a little with her.

“Hey, Crystal” Tiff was the one who answered. She was holding Lux’s phone in her hands as the two were laying in bed, smoking a blunt. If there was something those two were, it was ‘couple goals’.

“Hey you guys” Crystal replied.

“How are you? Was the show fun tonight?” Lux asked.

“I’m okay, I wasn’t really into it tonight” She admitted.

“What’s wrong? Did something happen?” Tiff asked.

“Well…It’s…” Crystal considered spilling to her friends the real reason she was down at that moment, but she thought about it for a second. Less than a month ago, she was in a committed relationship with the man she had been dating for the last 3 years and living with since last year. It would be too big of a shock if suddenly she spilled about being unsure if her feelings for Gigi were more than a silly crush, being that they weren’t even aware of the existence of said crush. So, instead, she just blamed it on the most recent turn of events “…I’m just trying to get used to the fact that Louis left without saying a word before doing so”

“Honey, don’t let that consume you. He wasn’t worth it!” Tiff assured her.

“Yeah, he wasn’t a man enough to tell it to your face that things were not okay then, so, he doesn’t deserve to be in your thoughts now” Lux added.

“You guys are right”

“Besides, who needs him? You have us, Daya, Daegen, Jimmy, all the girls from season 12, and most importantly, your girl Gigi” Lux told her, making Crystal smile softly.

“Yeah…She’s going on a date tonight” Crystal told them.

“Really? With who?” Lux asked.

“Some guy she met on Instagram” Crystal told them bluntly.

“You don’t seem too happy about that” Tiff pointed out. Damn her inability to hide what she was feeling. She still chose not to tell them the truth though.

“I’m just worried about the fact that she never met this guy. It could be dangerous” Crystal told them. She wasn’t exactly lying…but she wasn’t telling the whole truth either.

“I understand your worry, but like, Gigi is an adult. She’s older than me, she can take care of herself well” Tiff assured.

“Imagine as if she’s going on a blind date” Lux added “She’s going to see if she’s interested. If she’s not, she’ll leave”

“I know” In that moment, she heard the water stop to run, which meant Gigi would be out soon “I’ll have to go now, I promised I’d help her get ready. I’ll text you guys later” And with that, she hung up.

“Hey!” Gigi said, as she walked out of the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel, no shirt, just skinny jeans “I was really needing that shower.”

“You must be exhausted” Crystal stated. She wished that Gigi would be too tired to go and just stay there with her, canceling her plans. “I sure am!”

“Honestly, if I didn’t have the date with Oliver, I swear to you, I would just stay in bed and eat random snacks” The LA queen told her, heading for the closet “But I promised I’d go, and I really want to meet this guys” _Damn it!_ “Can you help me pick a shirt?”

“Sure…” There was nothing Crystal could do about it. Gigi was going, and all the Missouri queen could do was pretend not to be bothered.

Gigi grabbed three shirts from her closet, a red buttoned one, a white polo one, and a baby blue V-neck one. Crystal had seen Gigi in the V-neck one while wearing her light blue contacts, and that sure was a sight for sore eyes. She felt a little jealous for having to pick an outfit for Gigi that someone else was going to appreciate, so if she was going to do that, she was sure to keep the Baby blue one just for herself.

“So, which one?” Gigi asked.

“With those jeans?! The Red one” Crystal told her.

“I was certain you were going to say the V-neck. You always compliment me a lot when I wear it” Gigi commented, putting on the red buttoned-up while putting the others away.

“Yeah, well, for tonight I think the red is more appropriate” She justified, sitting on the bed next to where Gigi was getting ready. Since they had started sleeping in the same bed, there was no point in determine whose bed it was anymore, so they just called it their beds. “Besides, I need to keep my favorite details of my girlfriend just for myself” She winked at her, pulling Gigi’s legs as she stood closer to her while hugging them, making Gigi blush a little.

“You’re such a dork!” Gigi joked, kissing Crystal’s forehead and going to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

Gigi’s date was a mess.

As she rode her uber back to the hotel, she couldn’t determine in her head how bad it had been. All the flashbacks coming to her head were adding more and more to her inability to determine on a scale of 1 to 10 how horrible it had been. It all just sucked.

First thing’s first, the guy came to pick her up 45 minutes late. He blamed it on the traffic, which there was none at that hour, and just drove like a maniac towards the restaurant he had picked. At least his Black Mercedes G-wagon was cute.

Rather than going for a subtle compliment, appropriate for the first date, he told her she looked ‘really hot and totally fuckable in that outfit’ pointing out that her ass looked great in those jeans. We are talking about a guy she was only meeting, in person, that night. He didn’t know her well enough to say any of that to her. Had it been Widow or Jan, Jackie, Jaida, Nicky, Brita… any of them, it would be okay. Crystal is not even worth mentioning, the two were so comfortable with each other that they could slap each other’s butts while only in their underwear and Gigi would never get uncomfortable (maybe a little aroused, but not uncomfortable). But this dude…they had just met and he was already crossing a line.

When they got to the restaurant, a very beautiful, fine place with lots of lights, called ‘Bateau’, Oliver had an argument with one of the waiters, because he had made a reservation and it was already 1 hour past his reservation time. They finally got a table, after some threatening from his part and a large amount of embarrassment from Gigi’s.

When they finally got to the table and started eating, Gigi was unable to enjoy her meal.

_“Remember when you wore that Scooby Doo look on Drag Race?! You looked so hot, brought back my childhood memories”_

_“Your tattoo is really cool. I couldn’t tell what it was during your run on Drag Race, but when you did the ‘Losing is the new Winning’ number, I was able to see it. By the way, your look was really great and you are a very good singer and dancer…”_

_“During Untucked, on drag race, I loved it when you called out Heidi for her makeup. I love it when my dates are feisty like that!”_

Crystal Elizabeth Methyd was fucking right. All this dude talked about was her run on Drag race, and his opinion of her was already made, based solemnly on the show. He wouldn’t even answer anything about himself. Gigi couldn’t even ask if he was enjoying his food, for he never shut up about the show.

Once the date was over, she was already far over it. He attempted to kiss her at the restaurant’s parking lot, which lead to Gigi backing away and sympathetically giving him a very awkward hug.

She ended up getting her uber and wishing she had never decided to come on this date in the first place. The worst part about the date wasn’t even him. It was the fact that while he talked about her, all she could think about what Crystal. What was Crystal doing?! Was Crystal sleeping already?! Did Crystal enjoy her dinner?! There was no point in trying to date someone else to forget the older queen, Gigi was simping hard for Crystal and she knew that even better now.

Crystal had the most silent dinner she had ever had in her life. While all the other girls talked about everything and nothing at the same time, she just ate her rice quietly. Widow obviously noticed the shift in her usual behavior and decided to bring it up when the two were alone. Once Brita told her that she was going to the bar for a drink with Aiden, she just called Crystal and told her to meet here in her room.

The moment Widow finally asked her about what was going on in her head, all the emotions Crystal had been bottling up since Gigi told her about her date came out like a waterfall. She cried in the arms of her oldest friend from the cast and hugged her tight as she told her everything she had been thinking about since before Louis and her broke up. She told her about her feelings for Gigi and how uncomfortable she was with having her go on a date with someone else. But she also spoke about being uncertain about it all and not having the right to tell Gigi about it all now that she was seeing someone, let alone stop her from doing so.

Widow tried to comfort her, telling her she understood how she was feeling and that she was there for her, but in the end, she couldn’t do much more than that. She promised she wouldn’t tell a soul about what Crystal had told her and that she would be there whenever Crystal needed to talk again.

Crystal finally went back to her room, an hour later. She put her pajamas on and laid in bed watching ‘Keeping up with the Kardashians’ to pass the time. It wasn’t one of her favorite shoes, but it was distracting enough to have her not stress about Gigi being with someone else.

When Gigi finally came back, Crystal had already turned off the tv, but she wasn’t anywhere near sleeping. She was actually on her phone, going through twitter to pass the time and try to get a little sleepier.

The younger queen said nothing, as she just placed her things on her nightstand, took her clothes off in the dark, put her pajamas on and snuggled up under the blankets and next to Crystal. The moment she was lying next to her in bed, she just reached over to her and rested her head on her chest.

“…hey…” Crystal said, softly, almost whisper-like.

“Hey” Gigi smiled at the older queen, who could only see the younger queen’s face thanks to her phone light.

“How was the date?” Crystal smacked herself in the head internally for asking that question. As someone who likes Gigi, she was afraid to ask, but as her friend, she really wanted to know.

“Horrible” Gigi kept smiling, staring at Crystal’s eyes. Crystal got confused.

“What do you mean, horrible? And why are you smiling so pretty if it was bad?” She asked, brushing Gigi’s curls with her fingers softly.

“Because looking at you makes me want to smile” The LA queen simply said, making Crystal become a little lost for words. Usually, she was the flirty one, so having Gigi take that role made her question what her next move should be. “You were right, he was a dick who only cared about drag race. Can you cuddle me to sleep while comforting me?” Gigi asked, still that beautiful smile on her face.

“You don’t look like someone who needs comforting tonight” Crystal bit her lip as she finished telling her that.

“Please?” The taller queen pouted, snuggling closer to the Missouri queen. While seeing Gigi’s face like that, so pretty and cute, how could Crystal say no to anything?!

_“Of course, baby…anything for you!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG!!!! :((((
> 
> ADD SOME PERSONAL PROBLEMS TO SOME NAIL PROBLEMS PLUS A BIG CHAPTER AND YOU FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED TO ME :((((((
> 
> But I'm here now and the next one is the sexy, juicy, smutty chapter you've all been looking forward to.
> 
> comment if you want more!!  
> comment if you want more!!  
> comment if you want more!!  
> comment if you want more!!  
> comment if you want more!!  
> comment if you want more!!


	13. Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you all have been waiting for is here :)))
> 
> It took me 2 days to write because this is +3100 words long!! Hope you enjoy it!!!
> 
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!

Thankfully, the queens all left Seattle the next day. They had no more shows there and the next stop on their tracks was Portland. They had 2 shows scheduled in Portland, one the day they arrived, which went wonderfully and was very well planned by the tour producers and managers, and the second one…

The second show in Portland was a mess.

First off, the lights were blinding. If they reflected on the stage, the queens could barely see a thing, and if they pointed them at the public, it would certainly take someone’s vision away. They had to force the venue to replace the lights, which took away 2 hours of rehearsal.

Then, there was the sound. One of the master speakers had something inside that was making the music vibrate horribly and the sound extremely mechanical. They were forced to open it up and fix that as well. But it didn’t just stop there.

They did not set the stage in time for the meet and greet beforehand, or planned the line for the people who paid for it and were outside waiting earlier. The venue was too small for the amount of tickets they had sold and some people had to sit on the ground/stand in the back, which was ridiculous.

The queens were forced to apologize on stage for the mistakes of others and to ask everyone that was there for the meet and greet to stay at the end of the show because they would be doing it then… Needless to say not one of the queens were happy.

Doing a Meet and Greet is horrible if you’ve just performed on stage for hours. You are sticky, you are sweaty, and your makeup doesn’t look as good as it would if you were meeting all these people before the show because there is no constant of running sweats.

At least the people were nice and understanding for the most part. They completely understood that the queens had no fault in what had been going on and just supported them by still going to meet them with cute smiles on their faces and nice words to tell them.

Once everything was done, Gigi was furious. She hated when things went unprofessional and the lack of good-sense from the venue owners had been far-up the roof. Crystal wasn’t pleased either, but she spent most of her time trying to calm her roommate down and to keep her under control so she wouldn’t explode and get herself in trouble.

The two queens had their dinner at the hotel, down with everyone else, and spoke to them about the awful things that had gone horribly wrong with the show.

“Can you believe the thing with the lights?! How do you own a venue and not check if your lights are functional for the safety of everyone?!” Jackie was very bothered as well.

“Child, that was not cute. The speaker having dirt from previous shows inside and ruining the sound was far too much for me to handle” Jaida added.

“And the Meet and Greet?!” Jackie mentioned.

“Let’s not talk about the Meet and Greet. It was a DISASTER!” Gigi spoke up “Aren’t they aware that we wear a shit-ton of makeup?! And makeup mixed with sweat gets greasy! It was a joke, completely!” Gigi commented.

“This one was furious about that” Crystal pointed at Gigi “If I hadn’t holden her down, she would have jumped on the head of the Venue owner.” Widow gave Crystal a little discrete smile, which she retributed, finding it really cute how Crystal’s feelings lead her to take such good care of Gigi.

“I still am! I can’t believe the lack of professionalism…far too much!” Gigi added, expressively.

Once they finished up eating, it was time for them to head back to their rooms. They all said their goodbyes and walked along with their roommates. As soon as Gigi and Crystal got to their room, it didn’t take them more than 15 minutes to be all up in their pajamas, ‘Legendary’ on and the two resting on the bed.

“They’re so good…especially him” Crystal commented at the amazing performance of one of the houses, noticing one dancer in particular.

“He’s really handsome as well” Gigi added, biting her lip. She didn’t find the guy to be that big of a deal, but knowing there was a possibility that Crystal could get jealous made her want to tease her a little bit.

“He is…he’s got a great ass too. Better than ours for sure!” Crystal understood immediately the intention behind Gigi’s comment, and turned the spell on her quicker than the younger queen could pretend to not take offense to it.

“Hey! How dare you say that when my ass is right here?!” Gigi joked.

“That little pancake?! It’s cute.” Crystal pretended to not think much of it “But his is better” She smirked.

“You’re a bitch!” Gigi hit her with a pillow, making Crystal laugh immediately. After the two started laughing like crazy, Gigi got an idea. “You know what would be fun?! If we ordered some vodka and got drunk tonight!”

“What?! Why?” Crystal asked, unsure where the idea came from.

“Why not?! We’re already in our room, we have each other, we’ll have fun!” She told her, smiling “I really miss feeling unbothered and unpreoccupied while drunk”

Crystal considered it for a while. It could be potentially dangerous for them to drink like crazy. Crystal could end up drinking to a point where she would say/do something she could regret, like admitting she liked Gigi…or worse…try to kiss her…

Yet, the look on Gigi’s face and the cute pout on her lips made it impossible for her to say no. A little liquid fun in their room wasn’t that dangerous, all she had to do was hold her liquor…right?!

Needless to say, Crystal failed miserably.

It did not matter that she was 29 and heavier than Gigi, she had half of her tolerance for alcohol and got drunk pretty quickly. Good thing Gigi drunk the double or triple of what she did, which meant they ended up being just as intoxicated as the other.

As they laid on the bed, they kept giggling to each other as Gigi took the last sip from the vodka bottle.

“Does Daya still have a boyfriend?” Gigi asked, smiling.

“Yeah, they live together. They’re so cute!” Crystal replied sweetly.

“I could have a boyfriend…if Oliver hadn’t been such a loser” Gigi commented “And if I liked him!” she giggled.

“He’s the worst! Thank god you don’t like him…I could have a boyfriend too…if he hadn’t left me” Crystal said, about to cry.

“No! Don’t cry, he’s a dick. He doesn’t deserve you. You are so much prettier and sexier and better than him” Gigi told her, turning on bed to face her.

“You really think so?” Crystal asked, pouting.

“Of course, I do” Gigi told her, brushing her hair with her fingers.

“You’re right! I’m so much better than him. He can suck his own dick, for all I care” Crystal’s emotions shifted in a second. Funny effect of the alcohol on one’s system.

“Yeah! He can choke on his own balls!” Gigi added, making the two of them laugh hysterically.

For the next 2 hours, the two danced in their room, wore each other’s drag for fun, jumped on both beds and almost broke a lamp. When the effects of the alcohol were already drifting away and sobriety was coming back to them, the two just laid back on the bed they would sleep in.

“Geege?” Crystal called softly, staring at the ceiling.

“Yeah?”

“Why did you go out with Oliver?” She asked, biting her lip.

“I…I don’t know…” Gigi half-whispered “I guess I just wanted the attention of someone who could love me for once…It’s not fun always being liking someone who doesn’t like you back…” She spoke, referring to Crystal, obviously, but not giving it away.

“I get that…” Crystal told her, moving her arm slowly to the side, where her pinky was almost touching the younger queen’s, brushing it lightly. They stayed silent for a bit until Gigi decided to ask.

“What have you been feeling since…that mess with…Louis?!” She moved her hand closer to Crystal’s, to a point where their pinkies were now intwined. They never had any problems holding hands in public or on the show, as a form of affection or reassurance. But in that moment, it being just the two of them, it seemed a lot more personal.

“Honestly…I’ve been feeling fucking pissed…” Crystal admitted “At first, I was sad and confused. We were together for 3 years…then I got angry after that call…And since then, all that I’ve been feeling has been anger towards him!” Crystal pulled Gigi’s fingers closely and intwined their hands together, breathing heavily and not daring to stare at their it, afraid the other would let go.

“That call was a fucking joke. I was so mad!” Gigi told her, tuning her body to lay sideways, staring at the older queen’s face but not letting go of her hand.

“So was I. Can you believe he accused me of cheating on him with you?” Crystal said.

“Really?” Gigi’s eyes widened. Crystal had not told her that before.

“Yeah. That was the reason I told him we fucked” Crystal admitted. The remaining alcohol in her system was making her braver than usual, so admitting things like this cost her basely nothing at the moment.

“Damn” Gigi blurted out, before smirking “I kind of wish we had fucked”

“What?” Crystal wasn’t sure if she had heard her right.

“I kind of wish we had fucked. He totally deserved it to be true. It would be nice to get some revenge on his ass” Gigi added, looking at Crystal’s eyes, which hadn’t left hers.

“He did deserve that” Crystal agreed “But you wouldn’t fuck me.”

“Excuse me, what?! Why wouldn’t I fuck you?” Gigi asked, pretending to be offended.

“Gee, all jokes aside, look at us” Crystal started, the alcohol obviously pressing her to be so bold with her words “You’re this tall, sexy, 22-year-old. You’d probably fuck 30 models and actors, much younger than me, before even thinking about having sex with me”

“You talk like you’re in your mid-50s. Bitch, the amount of times I have thought about having sex with you are enough to cover a whole day!” Gigi boldly stated, squeezing Crystal’s hand.

“Geege, you don’t have to tell me those things just to make me happy. I’m grown, I am aware of reality. I know it would be awesome if we had actually fucked, no matter how much I wanted to and how much it would please the two of us to hear that hysterical attack Louis had based on true events, but you don’t need to pretend you would want to have sex with me. Much less to pretend you’ve wanted it before. You’re so hot and so sexy, you could literally get anyone so there is no reason for you to even think of wanting to fuc—”

Crystal was unable to finish her sentence, before Gigi’s lips were perfectly paced on hers, comfortably. It took her about 3 seconds to melt into the kiss, close her eyes and kiss back. It all started off slow, Gigi’s hand finding their way onto Crystal’s waist while the other queen’s hand rested on the LA queen’s face, as their lips moved in the perfect rhythm and pace. But when Gigi’s tongue brushed across Crystal’s bottom lip, asking for entrance, that was when it became really hot.

Gigi pulled Crystal closer, making a motion for her to come sit over her, which the Missouri queen did. With Crystal on Gigi’s Lap, the kiss intensified. There was biting and lip-pulling, with some little audible moans in between. The kiss/make-out came to a stop when they both found a need for air, but that didn’t stop them from still maintaining their foreheads resting against each other.

“I know you only did that to shut me up” Crystal smiled.

“I could have told you to shut up” Gigi smirked “But it wouldn’t be as fun”

“Do you wanna…continue…or stop…or go further…or…” Crystal started overthinking, which lead to Gigi pecking her lips again.

“Shut up, you dork, and let’s get that fucking revenge on your ex”  
  
(SMUT AHEAD)

The two went back to making out, right after Gigi helped Crystal take her shirt off. With her bare chest exposed, tattoos proudly showing, Crystal intwined her fingers in Gigi’s hair, kissing her more fiercely, as the younger queen’s hands traveled up and down her back. Poking underneath her, the Missouri queen could feel how ‘excited’ the younger one already was, and she would be lying if she told anyone that the same wasn’t happening between her two thighs.

Crystal helped Gigi remove her shirt in a second, breaking their kissing for the minimum amount of time. After that, she started trailing a path of kisses from her lips to her neck. She took a little bit there, sucking on the skin a little, making Gigi moan quietly. After that, her path continued down her flat tummy and chest.

“Crys…” Gigi moaned her name, as the Missouri queen reached the border of her pajama pants.

“Can I?” She asked, looking her in the eyes as she placed a soft, wet kiss right below her belly button.

Gigi responded with a nod, no words coming out of her mouth no matter how much she wanted them to. The older queen pulled the LA queen’s pants down her legs, revealing the red Calvin Klein underwear that she had chosen to wear. With a smooth kick of slender legs and the help of Crystal’s hands, Gigi’s pajama pants were now on the floor. The Latinx queen’s breath was heavy as she hooked her fingers on the waistband of the last piece of clothing Gigi had on and removed them slowly, allowing her erection to become free. This caused Crystal’s own member to twitch at seeing for herself how turned on the other queen was. Gigi barely had time to take in the fact that she was completely naked now before Crystal’s lips were sinking down over her cock, enveloping her in warm, wet heat.

“Oh God!” Gigi managed to groan as Crystal dragged her tongue along her dick.

As Crystal continued working on her blowjob, Gigi’s fingers enlaced around the soft, curly chocolate mullet on her partner’s head, helping her bob her head up and down, while the younger queen moaned and breathed heavily at the pace Crystal had picked.

When Gigi started to feel a little too close to her extasy point, she stopped Crystal and pulled her up, to kiss her. She didn’t want to release everything on her mouth, for it would take most of the fun they were about to have. She couldn’t help but think to herself how good of an idea getting alcohol had been.

“Are you sure you want to go further than this?” Crystal asked, between kisses.

“Of course, baby” Gigi replied, not taking her lips from her, as she squeezed Crystal’s ass and pulled their lips closer, creating a nice friction between her naked body and the older queen’s, still covered, one.

“Do you have a—?” Crystal asked.

“Yeah, in my nightstand’s bag” Gigi replied, pointing at the orange little bag over her nightstand while kissing Crystal’s neck and making sure to leave a little mark, not visible enough for others to notice. Crystal reached over to grab the bag, and between face creams and vitamins, she was able to take a condom for them. After she put it back, she kissed Gigi again.

“Let me guess, I’m bottoming” Crystal pretended that was a favor she was doing Gigi. Truth be told, while the two could be versatile, they both had a preference, being Crystal’s the bottom with Gigi’s the Top.

“You speak as if that’s not what you want to be” Gigi smirked into the kiss, giving the other’s ass another little squeeze. “Want me to prepare you babe?” she asked, to which Crystal just nodded.

The two made a little break for Crystal to head to the bathroom and do a douche, right before she came back to the bedroom and lied in be. It took Gigi some good 10 minutes to prepare Crystal for what was to come. From her fingers in her to the beautiful moans the older queen was making, Gigi couldn’t hold in how turned on that had made her.

With Crystal on all fours now, Gigi positioned herself between her legs, rubbing the head of her stiff dick, the condom already on it, against the older queen’s hole.

“Stop being such a little tease and just fuck me!” Crystal begged. She was a bossy bottom, and Gigi loved that.

In a swift motion, Gigi found herself buried inside Crystal, staying still for a second, allowing her to adjust as she kissed the back of her shoulder. After she did adjust, Gigi picked up a pace and started sending waves of pleasure through both their bodies.

“Fuck…Gigi…don’t stop” Crystal moaned as Gigi’s thighs slammed against her and as Gigi’s hand held onto her locks of hair.

“Crystal” Gigi could only groan out her name, the pleasure being so immense. She had never felt anything like that in her life. Never had a sexual experience feel this good and this right before. She was in heaven and she hoped Crystal was feeling the same.

“Faster…deeper…please” Crystal groaned, making Gigi obey and do as she had asked her to. Her speed was now faster and her slams stronger, which lead to Crystal continuously moaning nonstop. Thank god the hotel walls were soundproof, or they would be pretty fucked, considering that Jaida and Heidi’s room was right next to theirs and they were probably asleep by now.

“Crystal…I’m close” Gigi announced, feeling her climax approach her. She made sure to announce it in case the Missouri queen wanted her to cum elsewhere.

“Don’t stop…keep going…fill me up” Crystal started to move her hips right against Gigi’s crotch with more fierceness “I’m close too”

As Gigi kept rocking her hips with such hunger against the moaning mess that was Crystal in that moment, she mover her hand down to caress the member of the bottoming queen, wanting to help her reach her peak just as fast as she was about to. The both came, one after the other, seconds after, with Gigi filling her condom up and Crystal making a mess over the sheets underneath them.

The two lied down on the bed, away from the dirty portion of the sheet, breathing heavily and not saying a word. That had been one of the best moments of each other’s lives, and there were no words they could find in that moment to express that.

_“I guess we’ll be sleeping on the other bed tonight”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you all have been waiting for is here :)))
> 
> It took me 2 days to write because this is +3100 words long!! Hope you enjoy it!!!
> 
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!


	14. Call them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the update. I'm sorry I'm not updating once a day, but things have been complicated due to my family's situation. I promise I will try my best to write everyday again.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one ;)
> 
> Comment if you want more!! (You can comment as many times as you want!)  
> Comment if you want more!! (You can comment as many times as you want!)  
> Comment if you want more!! (You can comment as many times as you want!)  
> Comment if you want more!! (You can comment as many times as you want!)  
> Comment if you want more!! (You can comment as many times as you want!)  
> Comment if you want more!! (You can comment as many times as you want!)

The next morning came around with neither of them feeling like time had passed by. Gigi was the first to wake up. She opened her eyes, lifting her heavily lids slowly and looking around the room. It was probably around 11AM, the sun was shining through the huge windows of their room, and everything seemed peaceful. Gigi was in the calmest state she could have probably been…until she looked at her side.

Next to her was Crystal, still sound asleep, completely nude and cuddling a pillow. Gigi looked down at her own body and found herself to be naked as well. That’s when she recalled everything. All the things she had said to Crystal, all the fun they had dancing around, and all the heated moments they shared.

A panic attack started forming, the realization of everything she had tried to hide from her crush being out now and the possibility that the night had only been a one night stand where she would be seen as the fool who had been wanting it to happen for so long was too much for her to bear. So, she got out of bed in the quietest way possible, in attempts not to wake up the sleeping queen, got dressed, grabbed her phone and ran out of the room.

She was trying her best to control both her breathing and the fear of what was to come as she walked towards the hotel’s back garden. She held her phone tightly to her chest as she thought of her next move. What should she do?! What could she do?! What if their relationship just became awkward after what happened the previous night?! What if Crystal stopped talking to her?! She was freaking out.

When times like these came around, there was only a small group of people who were able to calm her down. Her friends and the House of Avalon. Her mom was also able to help her, but it would be a little weird for her to call her mom and be like ‘hey mom, I just had sex with my best friend and I’m afraid of her reacting onwards’ no matter how close they were.

She knew for a fact that Marko, Hunter and Grant were busy that day. They had gone to Las Vegas two days ago to get something for Grant’s house and to sign some papers with a club that wanted them to perform there next month. But Caleb, Symone, Rosy and Rubber weren’t.

She immediately started facetiming them all, praying they would pick up.

Caleb was the first one who did, his blue and pink hair messy as he petted Nancy. Luckily, Symone and Rubber were next to him so they didn’t have to pick up and just popped next to him on the screen. As for Rosy, she was arriving at the house those 3 were, so within 2 minutes, she turned the call off and just appeared next to them as well.

“Gigi, baby, we miss you” Rosy tells her with a smile.

“Yeah Girl, how is the tour go— wait, what’s wrong?” Caleb was the one who noticed the panic in Gigi’s face and proceeded to ask.

“Okay, so I just got out of the bed where I slept with Crystal, and when I tell you I slept with her, I mean I _slept_ with her” Gigi exploded, making them all look at her in shock.

“Wait, hold up diva, what do you mean you ‘slept with Crystal’? Doesn’t she have a boyfriend?” Rubber managed to ask between the surprise everyone was facing.

“It’s a long story. Do you guys have time?” Gigi asked, biting her lip and taking a seat in a bench she found.

“We’re procrastinators, baby, time is something we don’t have but we choose to spare” Caleb told her, in a jokingly way to try to lighten her mood a bit.

“Okay, so back when the tour started…” And so, Gigi told them the whole thing. How she found out she had feelings for Crystal, how she met Oliver and tried to use him to get over her, how Crystal’s boyfriend broke up with her and moved out without saying a word, how her date with Oliver was a complete disaster…and finally, how last night went.

“Girl, that’s some complicated shit!” Rubber was the first to comment as soon as she finished talking.

“The worst thing is, I’m like 200% sure that we only slept together because we were still a bit tipsy and that Crystal will either act all weird towards me for the things that I told her yesterday or not even remember it” Gigi sounded defeated.

“Honey, calm down. You’re jumping into conclusions and she hasn’t even woken up yet. Maybe she is interested in you as well. I wouldn’t fuck someone if I wasn’t the least bit interested” Symone tried her best to calm her down.

“Yeah, but some people do, when they’re tipsy and horny. It could be the case—”

“I’m gonna stop you right there. From what you told us, Crystal has stated during your sleepover with the cast that, 1, she would fuck you and marry you, and 2, she has thought about fucking someone from the cast. There is a very high possibility that said person from the cast is you, so don’t come around thinking she isn’t the least bit interested, baby. You’re hot and you know it” Caleb told her, making Gigi realize he did have a point.

“And even if she is not interested in you like that and just had a fun night yesterday, Crystal values you too much and would never through your friendship away because of a sexy night you had together. She is one of your best friends!” Rosy told her.

“One of, as in the 5th. We are the first 4” Rubber added, making them all laugh.

“What about the others who aren’t here, like Marko for example?” Symone asked.

“Meh” Rubber joked “What they don’t know can’t hurt them”

“You guys have no idea how much talking to you helps me” Gigi told them with a smile.

“It’s mutual, Gee” Rosy told her, smiling back.

“So, what do you guys think I should do?” The 22-year-old asked.

“Well, I think you should act normal, calm down, and get on with your day as if nothing happened, until you grab a moment to talk to Crystal and see if what happened between the two of you meant something to her as well” Caleb advised.

“Yeah, see if she says something about it. Maybe her reaction will be something you are not expecting” Rubber agreed.

“Okay guys, I’m gonna do that”

Crystal woke up about 10 minutes after Gigi had left the room, and you can imagine her shock as she found out that not only was her roommate gone, but she was also completely butt-naked. She looked around the room to see their clothes from the previous night tossed around the floor (including Gigi’s which she hadn’t picked up). She then glanced at the other bed the room included, a very messy one with completely wrinkly sheets. That was what triggered Crystal’s memory. She remembered the previous night in 20 seconds, all the things Gigi and her talked about, the times they swapped wigs and jumped on the furniture and the orgasms they both shared due to one another.

Her immediate response to all the memories that were coming back to her was calling her friends. She was sure that if she was about to enter a state of panic and confusion, there was no-one better than her girls to keep her in check.

She facetimed Daegen first, who was on her front porch having a cigarette. After her, she called Tiffani, who was in the living room with Lux, and finally Daya, who had just gone out for a walk.

“Hey bitch, what’s up?” Daegen asked

“I think I just had sex with Gigi!”

Her friends’ expressions were of pure shock.

Daegen almost dropped her smoke. Daya stopped on her tracks, and Tiff, who was painting, actually dropped her brush on the floor. Thankfully, Lux wasn’t on her computer or it would have hit the ground as well.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ‘THINK’ YOU’VE JUST HAD SEX WITH GIGI?” Daegen was the one bold enough to ask first.

“I don’t think, I know I did, I just used the word wrongly…anyways, last night, we had some drinks and we ended up fucking” Crystal explained “And like, now I’m freaking out”

“Calm down Crystal, breath” Lux told her “Don’t you want to explain things to us with more detail?”

“Maybe that would be best…you see, before Louis actually broke up with me, I…” And like that, Crystal told them all about her feelings for Gigi, how she had realized she might like her as more than a friend, and how all the Crygi joked might be a bit more real than people imagine, how she was still unsure if she liked Gigi for real or if it was just a crush, but now that this had happened, she was even more confused because it inclined a lot to her actually having feelings and desires for the younger queen,… She didn’t hold back and just boldly told them everything, including the things she remembered Gigi telling her the previous night.

“That…that is a very complicated situation…” Tiff said.

“I’m a little confused—” Daya stated, being interrupted by Daegen

“I’m not surprised!” Daegen joked about Daya’s confusion.

“So, you are not sure if you really like Gigi or if it’s just a little crush, but you still had sex with her?” Daya asked.

“Yeah, pretty much!” Crystal admitted.

“It’s not a crush, for SURE!” Lux commented, making them turn their attention to her “If it had been a crush, she wouldn’t be here all worked about it. She would go find out if for Gigi it was a one-time deal or if she was down for more and she wouldn’t think twice about doing it with her again, not even considering Gigi’s feelings. But in this case, here we are!”

“I’m not getting it!” Daya told her

“Okay, so, If Crystal just had a little crush, her worries would be if she could sleep with Gigi again or not. But I believe it is not a crush, because what I think is troubling her head right now is the fact that since she doesn’t know, 1, if her feelings for Gigi are as strong as she believes they are, and 2, how Gigi will react and how she feels about her, she is scared of doing something that will hurt her”

Crystal was speechless. Was Lux right?! Could it be that it was obvious to her but not to Crystal herself how she really felt about Gigi?!

“I…I don’t know…” Crystal started panicking.

“Calm down. Listen, it is not time for you to start panicking. It’s obvious you are still not sure about your feelings and that’s okay. It doesn’t matter what I think right now. What matters is that you need to make sure you don’t mess with Gigi’s head while you are still not sure. There might be a possibility that she has feelings for you and we don’t want you to unsurely lead her on” Lux told her, calming her down.

“I…I guess you’re right” Crystal agreed “The reason she said all of that could have also been the alcohol”

“Hear her out…maybe she will tell you if it was just the alcohol talking or if there was something more” Daegen added.

“Yeah, that’s probably the way to go” Crystal realized “Thank you, guys”

“You’re welcome, idiot!” Daya told her.

“I don’t want to be the one, but since I’ve just remembered this, don’t your rehearsals start in like…an hour?” Tiff asked.

“Oh my fucking God, Tiff, You’re right! I need to get dressed!” Crystal said, getting off bed “I’ll text you guys later”

“Good luck, and don’t forget what we told you” Daegen told her as they all hanged up.

Crystal quickly got dressed in her rehearsal clothes, grabbed her sports bag and left to grab some lunch downstairs in the hotel’s restaurant. Once she got there, she found Rock, Widow and Jackie sitting by a table. The three told her to go grab her food and have lunch by them, which she did. About 5 minutes Later, Jaida, Jan and Heidi entered the room and sat on the four-person table next to them. It didn’t take long until that 4th seat was taken, by no other than Gigi. After a while, everyone else came to join them on the other vacant table.

While everyone had fun talking to each other and simply giggling about the stupidest things, the two roommates kept to themselves, exchanging small smiles with the others and long glances with each other.

Once they were done with eating, production told them it was time to start getting in the van and drive to the venue for their jobs to be done. The queens divided amongst themselves. Some, who had their bags with them already, went to the front of the hotel to smoke, while those who had left their things in their rooms were forced to go grab them.

“Hey, Crys?” Gigi called, biting her lip and holding her arm.

“Yes?” Crystal replied, in the softest tone she had ever managed to use.

“Could you come with me to get my bag? I need to talk to you about something!”

Crystal’s breathing became heavy. She knew they would have to talk about it, but having Gigi ask her to do so now made her nerves rise in the highest form. Still, she nodded and followed her up to their room. Once they were inside, Crystal took a seat on the edge of bed they had used to do what they would now talk about while Gigi started packing her towel and charger into her backpack.

“So…” Crystal muttered.

“So…” Gigi repeated. They looked at each other biting their lips.

“This is awkward!” Crystal quickly blurted out.

“So awkward!” Gigi agreed immediately.

“About last night…” Crystal started. Gigi thought she could bear Crystal asking her about it. She really thought she could wait for her to question her about the things she told her…but she was wrong.

“We were drunk. Things happened!” Gigi stated, making Crystal look at her closely. So, it really was the alcohol?!

“Yeah, it’s not like it meant anything, right?” Crystal asked. She really wanted to know if it had meant anything to Gigi as well and if she was as confused as she was, but the way she sounded the words made it seam like she was stating it had meant nothing and was just looking for Gigi to agree with her.

“Yeah, totally. It was a drunk mistake” Gigi blurted out, but them freaked out a bit “Not that it wasn’t good or anything, it was more than good, it just was something we were not expecting to do and—” Crystal noticed she was about to have a nervous breakdown and decided to interrupt her before she said something that she would regret and that would hurt Crystal’s feelings as well.

“Calm down, Geege, don’t worry, I got what you meant” She smiled at her “Things happened, we just need to move on from it. You’re still my best friend here!”

“Thank you…and you’re mine too” Gigi was relieved that things between them were good now. She blamed herself a bit for not allowing Crystal to ask her about what she had told her the previous night, but part of her was actually relieved, after Crystal told her it hadn’t meant a thing.

“Now come on, let’s go before the production kills us” She smiled at her, grabbing her wrist as Gigi put her backpack on her back and the two left the room. Crystal was glad things between them hadn’t gotten weird and that they hadn’t ruined their friendship, but she was a bit disappointed that the reason it happened was indeed the alcohol and not some feeling from Gigi’s part. Still, she now had more time to process her feelings for her more carefully.

And so, like that, the two ran down the hallway and took the elevator towards the Hotel entrance, to meet with everyone and go on with their day as if nothing had happened.

_Things will get back to normal and we’ll just enjoy the rest of the tour in peace._

Or so Gigi thought, for what she didn’t notice was the person in the hotel lobby, sitting by the couches, holding a newspaper and observing her from afar…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the update. I'm sorry I'm not updating once a day, but things have been complicated due to my family's situation. I promise I will try my best to write everyday again.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one ;)
> 
> Comment if you want more!! (You can comment as many times as you want!)  
> Comment if you want more!! (You can comment as many times as you want!)  
> Comment if you want more!! (You can comment as many times as you want!)  
> Comment if you want more!! (You can comment as many times as you want!)  
> Comment if you want more!! (You can comment as many times as you want!)  
> Comment if you want more!! (You can comment as many times as you want!)


	15. G Wagon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Here's another one :))
> 
> I hope you're enjoying this.
> 
> There is a look Crystal did mentioned in this chapter (She claims to have once dressed as something). Here's the link for it:
> 
> https://twitter.com/CrystalMethyd/status/905165986545971200
> 
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!

The shows in California were going to be Dahlia’s, Gigi’s and Rock’s favorites for sure, but every queen was excited for them. They had 3 shows schedules there, one in Los Angeles, one is San Diego and one in Sacramento. Gigi’s mom was going to the show in Los Angeles, for she was staying with the House of Avalon for the weekend to do so. Crystal was also very excited for these shows. She loved her hometown, but there was nothing like the exciting air of Los Angeles blowing in your face as you walk down the street and see so many cool things to do.

Being that they were staying in the state for a week, the production gave them the first day off, mostly because they had some details to take care at the WOWpresents studios, but also to allow the queens to take some time for themselves.

Although most of them had agreed to either go shopping, to the beach or to fun places like salons or arcades, Gigi knew the place she wanted to be at was the House of Avalon.

Being that Crystal was such good friends with the members of the HOA plus Rubber, Rosy and Symone, Gigi immediately invited her to spend the day with them, to which the Missouri queen obviously said yes.

“DIVAS, YOU’RE HERE!” They heard Rubber yell from the door as soon as they stepped out of the van. Gigi started giggling, seeing Rubber call her friends to come greet them “You guys, they’re here.”

From the door came running Rosy and Caleb, right after Rubber, and the three jumped on the two drag race queens like crazy.

“Hi, you guys!” Gigi said, hugging them one by one “Is my mom inside?”

“Yeah, she’s in the kitchen making something for you guys to eat” Caleb told her, while greeting Crystal.

“Crystal, you look so good!” Rosy complimented.

“Getting rid of toxic men sure makes you turn into more of a snack” Rubber commented, which earned her a mad bug-eyed look from Gigi.

“RUBBER!” She whined.

“Sorry!” Rubber bit her lip, hugging Crystal.

“It’s okay, don’t worry, you’re not wrong” Crystal told her, making her laugh.

“Come on, let’s go inside” Gigi said, grabbing Crystal by the wrist and heading in with the rest of the people that were outside.

Inside, they found Maggie, Hunter and Symone sitting on the couch with Nancy, petting her and playing with her. The moment they saw the two queens walk in, they couldn’t stay where they were, and even Nancy got up to great them with little jumps near their feet.

“Hey, how’s the tour been?” Maggie asked them.

“Pretty cool, meeting the fans is awesome, but it is all also very tiring” Gigi told them with a smile.

“I missed you so much” Symone hugged Gigi, who couldn’t stop smiling as she hugged her back.

“I missed you too” She told her as Symone went to great Crystal.

“Here’s the superstar” Hunter greeted her, with a hug, picking up Nancy after and handing her to Gigi, who surely missed her very much.

“Hello little baby, I missed you so so so much” Gigi told the little dog as she rubbed her belly while holding her in her arms. She then turned to Hunter and asked “Is Marko here?”

“Yeah, he’s in the Kitchen helping your mom. Go greet them there” He told her, grabbing Nancy from her and motioning for the two Drag Race Queens to head towards the division the other two people they wanted to see were.

“Come on” Gigi grabbed Crystal’s wrist and pulled her in the direction of the kitchen. When they entered said part of the house, they found themselves facing Marko making virgin margaritas and Gigi’s mom pouting a bag of nachos into a bowl.

“Mom!” Was all Gigi could say, before she ran into her mom’s arms and hugged her tight. Crystal felt so touched watching as the two reunited with each other. She knew exactly what Gigi was feeling, for she too was very attached to her mom (and dad).

“Baby, you look so good” Her mom told her, placing her hands on both her child’s cheeks and smiling “I’m so proud of you” Gigi’s mom then saw Crystal standing there, smiling and pulled her closer to them, placing one of her hands on her cheek as well “And I’m also very proud of you, Crystal. It’s great to see you” That made Crystal, who was a big softy and a crier, immediately start tearing up.

“Oh my god, mom, you can’t say things like that to Crystal. Whenever she experiences too much of any emotion, she starts crying” Gigi joked, making Crystal roll her eyes at her before hugging Gigi’s mom.

“If it isn’t my model friend” Marko said, making Gigi turn her attention towards him. He opened his arms for a hug and she ran to it without thinking twice.

“I missed you so much!” She told him

“I missed you too. It’s not the same taking pictures with these guys. They’re not as beautiful” He told her.

“I’m standing right here” Hunter joked.

“Uh-uh, watch out for the divorce papers” Rubber joked from behind them, making them all laugh.

They spent the afternoon with the house of Avalon, eating what Gigi’s mom and Marko had made for them and just having some fun around them all. Caleb, Symone and Rosy played some games with them, Crystal petted Nancy until she fell asleep, Gigi tried some outfits her mother made her for her to take with her for the rest of the tour, and they all enjoyed it very much.

“Let’s go to the parking lot, I want to see some stunts” Rubber said, grabbing her phone.

“What do you mean, you want to see some stunts?” Caleb asked.

“I want to record some things to add to my insta story and this bitch” She pointed at Gigi “can tumble like a maniac, so I want to record that” She explained, pulling the queens and exiting the house.

“You wouldn’t understand, Caleb, it’s called promoting your friends’ abilities” Rosy joked, following them out.

“More like, exploring your famous friends for followers” Gigi joked. It was in her character to be cocky, even though she didn’t mean for real. It was just to mess with Rubber.

“I will hit you with a stick” Rubber replied, making Crystal laugh at their interaction.

On their way to the parking lot that was behind the house, Gigi saw a familiar car. Before she could look at the license plaque, it sped out of there, leaving her attempting to see. Bad day for her to not be wearing her glasses. Rosy noticed something was wrong.

“Is everything okay, babes?” She asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“I…I…Yeah, it’s nothing” She replied, telling herself it was just her imagination.

“Come on star, show us how it’s done” Rubber said, calling her for her to do her tricks in the open and empty parking lot.

“Isn’t the ground going to be too hot for you to touch?” Crystal asked her, worried.

“Probably, but I’m used to it” She told her with a smile, before running to the place they wanted her. Crystal decided to record her as well to add to her Instagram stories.

Gigi ran and did a series of flips, as the great tumbler she was, and received lots of praise from her friends. Crystal added the video she took to her stories and wrote ‘my sexy girlfriend’ in a pretty yellow text style.

“She’s so good” Rosy commented “Imagine if she had to do that in heels.”

“Rosy, she did it on Drag race, in heels” Caleb commented, making them laugh “you’re such a smooth brain, I swear.”

Observing everyone laughing like that, having fun, with Gigi looking absolutely ethereal as she enjoyed her moments with her friends, made Crystal realize that her feelings were becoming a little closer to being real romantic ones rather than a simple crush. It was the way Gigi was, when she was most like herself, that got Crystal more hooked on her than before. The way she loved her friends like they were her family reminded Crystal a lot of how the Get Dusted girls and her were whenever they were together, and how they were her own little family as well. Gigi reminded her of home. She felt like home as well. And the way she treated everyone she loved was one of the most charming things in Crystal’s eyes. There was also her cutesy side when she was with her actual family, her mom, for it showed how much she meant to her and how devoted to her mother Gigi was. It was so sweet and relatable to Crystal, because she two loved her parents very much.

Crystal was becoming hooked on Gigi. She was completely charmed from head to toe, and she didn’t know if, after the conversation they had after their one-night-stand, it was a good thing.

By the end of the day, they were forced to go back to the hotel. The van came to pick them up after dinner and the driver helped them put the drag Gigi was taking with her in the trunk, as well as a wig Gigi owned, and Marko styled, that they gave Crystal for her Los Angeles show. They said their goodbyes to everyone, including the hardest one, to ‘Mama Goode’, and headed back to where their room awaited them.

Once they arrived, they were quick to get off their casual clothes and into their pajamas, with quick passages by the shower. Once the two were lying in bed, next to one another, on their phones with the TV playing in the background, Crystal recalled something she had noticed during the afternoon, but had chosen to ask when the two of them were alone.

“Hey, Geege?”

“Yeah?” The queen looked away from her phone and into the Missouri queen’s eyes.

“What happened when we were going to the parking lot. You looked paralyzed as you stared at that car” Crystal noticed that. Of course she did. Crystal always noticed everything about Gigi, even her small reactions, let alone big ones like this one.

“I…you’re gonna think I’m crazy!” Gigi bluntly stated.

“I once dressed up as a sock full of cum, I can’t call anyone crazy” Crystal made her laugh a bit, reminding her of her 2017 twitter post.

“Okay, so I saw a car that looked a lot like Oliver’s car…it was a Mercedes G wagon. And I know you’re going to say ‘but aren’t there tons of G wagons in LA?’ and my answer to that is: yeah, but never usually at our street, so it made no sense for one to be parked right across the street from the house” Gigi explained “He drove away before I was able to see the plaque, so I’m not sure if I’m seeing things or not”

“Calm down. Have you talked to the guy since your date?” Crystal asked, hoping for the answer to be no.

“Not since I told him the day after that I wasn’t interested” Gigi told her.

“Okay, it might be a coincidence. I don’t think you’re crazy, it is possible, and for that we’ll keep an eye opened for cars like that around us” Gigi loved how Crystal used the terms ‘we’ and ‘us’, meaning she was there to look out for her as well. _Don’t overthink it, Gigi, she doesn’t like you like that_. “But don’t let the fear of it possibly being him control your life, okay?” Gigi just nodded and asked Crystal for a hug by opening her arms. As the queen consented it, the two wrapped their arms around each other.

“Thank you, Crys, for everything” Gigi said.

_“You’re welcome, baby”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Here's another one :))
> 
> I hope you're enjoying this.
> 
> There is a look Crystal did mentioned in this chapter (She claims to have once dressed as something). Here's the link for it:
> 
> https://twitter.com/CrystalMethyd/status/905165986545971200
> 
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!


	16. Kiss

After the San Diego show, the following night was the Los Angeles stop. The House of Avalon plus their friends and Gigi’s mom, of course, had all gotten VIP tickets, from Gigi, and were very excited for the performances. Gigi would be wearing her mother’s latest outfit and Crystal would be rocking the wig that Marko and Gigi gave her.

The two queens were very excited for the show, as well as the rest of the cast. Dahlia had some of her friends in the crowd at the moment as well and both her and Gigi hadn’t shut up about it since the beginning of rehearsal. They had even started yelling about their excitement at some point, which lead to Jaida almost throwing a box of hair-clips at them at some point. Luckily, Jackie was able to hold her down. Thankfully, they were now in their dressing rooms, each one with their dressing room partners to bother. Crystal predicted that, at this point, Nicky, who was Dahlia’s dressing room partner and roommate, had already put on her earbuds blasting not to hear the girl. As for the Missouri queen, she didn’t mind hearing Gigi, as loud as she got with her excitement. She found it quite adorable and ended up joining her in her manifestations of anticipation.

As the two finished getting ready, Gigi got a text on her phone. She opened it and got an immediate smile of her pretty nude-painted lips.

“My mom said they are already sitting down at the venue” She told the older queen “Apparently Marko painted his head neon yellow for us to find them more easily.”

“That’s so cool” Crystal told her as she finished fixing her new wig.

“You look so pretty with that wig on” Gigi complimented her sporadically.

“Thank you, love” Crystal looked her up and down “You don’t look so bad yourself.” Truth be told, Crystal loved Gigi’s new outfit. It was inspired by her ‘Losing is the New Winning’ look, only in royal blue and with more details, not to mention it was a skirt rather than pants. She looked absolutely gorgeous in it and Crystal felt herself almost drooling the second she saw Gigi in her finished look, wig on and everything.

“Your solo is in the first part, right?” Gigi asked with a smile.

“Yeah, right after yours” She replied, finishing applying the glitter to her lips.

“I’ll have to change clothes after it for the activity Michelle set up for us today” Gigi said, posting a pic to her Instagram “Do you know what it’ll be?”

“I think it’s similar to that Twitter Q&A we did once, only on Instagram” Crystal told her, grabbing her phone and tweeting something about being excited for the night.

The two eventually went on stage for the opening act, followed by their numbers. Gigi did a performance of ‘Total Eclipse of the Heart’ by Bonnie Tyler, followed by ‘Time after Time’ by Cyndi Lauper. It was very 80s and very her style, only more heartfelt than her usual performances, which were usually more fun, campy and a little sexy. As for Crystal, she performed ‘Smile’ and ‘What the Hell’ by Avril Lavigne, a number she considered to be very much her friend Daya’s Style.

When the two were done, they were soon changing into different drag for the Q&A Michelle had set up for them. Gigi wore a large yellow poncho dress with a yellow lunchbox as purse, as well as yellow pumps, keeping the wig she had worn for the first number. As for Crystal, she decided to change to one of her clown outfits, which was a rather new one that she wore with a blue wig usually. This time, however, she chose to keep the wig, that Marko and Gigi gave her, on, as a caring way of showing them that she appreciated the gesture very, very much.

When the two were done, they took some sips from their juices and went up to the sides of the stage, getting ready for the activity that was to happen. With them would be participating Rock, Widow, Jaida and Jan. As the break was coming to an end, the production started adding the chairs on stage and helping them go takes seats on them. Gigi ended up sitting next to Jan and Rock in the back, while Crystal sat at the front with Widow and Jaida.

Gigi scanned the crowd with her eyes, looking for the neon yellow head she was promised to see. She finally found it with all of her friends sitting there, cheering for her, as well as her mom. Gigi pointed at them giggling and waved, before grabbing Crystal’s attention and showing her where the group was. As soon as Crystal saw them all waving at her, she immediately smiled warmly and waved back at them.

When the show started again, Michelle walked on stage like a superstar in a beautiful black dress and her phone in hand. She took a sit right in front of the queens and thanked everyone that was there to see them.

“I hope you all spent your time asking the questions on our Instagram story, because these queens are about to answer them for you now” She told the audience. Her iPhone was displaying on the projector behind them and everyone could read the questions the public had asked. “Question number one, for Widow Von’Du, who would you recommend to be on the next season of Rupaul’s drag race?”

“Uuh, that’s a good one” Widow said into her microphone “I’d want my babies to be in it, of course, as well as Genewa Stanwyck and Moltyn Decadence, both from Missouri. They are great queens and I think they would make great television. Especially my kids, the Von’Dus never disappoint”

“Next up, to Jan, what songs do you want to cover for ‘Jan’s Jukebox’ next?” Michelle read the fan-question.

“Okay, so everybody knows I’m a huge fan of Ariana Grande” Jan said.

“Huge fan is an understatement. This girl loves her…and Ariana loves her as well. She follows her on Instagram and everything” Jaida added.

“Like I said before, a lot of people would be scared” Jan added, before releasing a cute giggle “Okay, so as I was saying, I’d like to cover her ‘Into you’ song, but I’m not sure of when I’ll do it, so you better stay tuned on my social media to find out” Jan winked at the crowd, making everyone yell excitedly.

“We can’t wait to hear that. Next question we have is for Rock M. Sakura. What advice do you have for queens who are going to be on the show for the next seasons?” Michelle asked.

“Well” Rock thought for a bit before speaking into her mic “Don’t audition just because you want to be on the show, go because you want to showcase your own art and showcase how much respect you have for your own artform too” She gave sincere advice “If you go on and you audition because you want a catch phrase whether you have a catch phrase, or you have a sad life story, if you don’t believe in your art and your craft, people will be able to see that and they want genuine people who genuinely believe in drag as a transformative art and as a beautiful medium”

“That was beautiful, please, give it up for Rock M. Sakura” Michelle encouraged the crowd, who clapped for the queen and cheered. The queens on stage with her clapped as well. “The next question is for…”

The activity went on with Michelle asking questions to all the queens. Jaida told everyone her dream vacation destination, Crystal talked about pets and how she loved her cat, Gigi mentioned Symone, Rosy and Rubber, who cheered louder than anyone from the crowd, and everything went on beautifully.

“You guys know we like to save these kinds of questions for the end, and since it’s the most talked topic of the season, here is the last question of the night. For Crystal, have you given Gigi the steamy kiss you promised to give her on the Milwaukee show?”

Both Crystal and Gigi’s faces turned absolutely red, as the Missouri queen laughed nervously. Thank god she wasn’t bad at replying to things like that or else we would have more ‘Crystal Methyd speaking simlish’ material to add to all the Twitter compilations.

“Of course, we have. I keep my promises, especially the ones regarding my sexy girlfriend” She stated.

“Uuhhh, so much love” Michelle spoke into her microphone “The last time you guys were asked about this, you gave a small peck…is there a possibility for a real kiss tonight?” Gigi giggled uncontrollably as she heard the crowd start to chant ‘KISS! KISS! KISS!’. Along with them were her friends, especially Marko and Grant.

“Michelle, we can’t! My mom is here, watching me” Gigi admitted.

“Oh, your mom is here?! Where is Mama Goode? Raise your hand please.” Michelle said, making everyone start to look around for Gigi’s mom. Gigi pointed at her as she raised her hand up in the air “I’m gonna go down there to talk to you” Michelle stated after spotting the woman. She walked down the stage stairs and headed to where Gigi’s mom was sitting and greeted her “So, Miss Goode, how are you enjoying tonight’s show?”

“It’s lovely. They are all so talented” The woman said sweetly into Michelle’s microphone.

“I see you’re in the company of many great entertainers here” She noticed Gigi’s friends “You’re the House of Avalon, as I’m aware. How are you all tonight?” She pointed the Microphone to Caleb, who was closest.

“We are having so much fun. Gigi is one of our best friends, we love her. She’s amazing” He said beautifully.

“I see a familiar face over there” She noticed “Hello Rubber. I didn’t know you were friends with Gigi Goode” Michelle pointed the microphone at the queen.

“For legal reasons, I can’t say I’m her friend” She joked “So let’s just say I’m here to support one of my fans” The whole crowd laughed.

“I believe you are” Michelle went back to Gigi’s mom “So, what do you think about having your baby kiss Crystal on stage? Do you ‘ship Crygi’ as the young ones say nowadays?”

“I think they should do it. I was promised a great show and that would be the icing on top of the cake. I am the BIGGEST Crygi fan and I couldn’t have asked for a better daughter-in-law than Crystal herself” She added, smiling. The crowd went crazy, cheering loud, while Crystal blew kisses at Gigi’s mom.

“MOM!” Gigi whined with a huge smile and made everyone laugh even more.

“You hear you mother, Gigi. There is no point using your mother as an excuse now” Michelle said smiling “Are you guys going to kiss?”

Gigi looked down at Crystal to see her reaction. She didn’t want to kiss her if it was going to be weird after the night they shared together. Thankfully, Crystal smiled and nodded at her, which made her nod too.

“I can’t disappoint my mother-in-law, so I guess we’re gonna kiss” Crystal said, getting up and helping Gigi go around the chairs by holding her hand and bringing her to the center stage.

As the two approached each other, Gigi’s belief that it could be weird was thrown out of the window. The moment felt sweet, as Crystal carefully pulled her closer to her by the waist. Gigi placed a hand softly on Crystal’s cheek and smiled at her. Never had a kiss between the two of them felt this peaceful. Never had it felt so innocent and sincere. The two leaned in and in seconds, their lips were on each other. It was like having angels’ wings meeting, pillows landing on each other, with such delicacy and carefulness that it felt somewhat unreal. Crystal moved her lips at a soft, slow pace, prolonging the moment that Gigi wished would never end. Sadly, they had to pull back, for it was a show and they couldn’t spend the whole night there, just kissing. But boy, both of them wished they could, despite neither of them being aware of that.

As the other queens approached where they were, at center stage, to thank the crowd for being there with them for the activity, Gigi saw a familiar face among the crowd. He was wearing a black hoodie and jeans, but his eyes were glued on the queen…Oliver. Gigi couldn’t move her body, panic all over. _What was he doing there?!_

“Thank you all for coming tonight, next up, give it up for our French queen of looks, Nicky Doll” Michelle thanked everyone, making Gigi get out of her trance as she was pulled out of the stage along with the other queens. Gigi considered telling Crystal immediately, exposing that she had been right and the guy she met online was indeed in L.A, but she realized the venue wasn’t the best place to do so. She decided to do it as soon as they got to the hotel room and just push her anxiety of seeing him there as further from her mind as possible. By the time they went back on stage to thank the crowd, during the finale, she noticed he was already gone, which kind of helped her relax a little bit.

After the whole show was done, the two queens went back to their dressing room and started getting out of drag. Despite Crystal being the fastest painting herself, Gigi was just as quick as her when it came to de-dragging, sometimes even faster. That day was one of those times, and by the time Gigi was done, her phone buzzed with a notification.

“My mom texted me saying she loved all of our numbers” Gigi told her “She said your Lip Sync was amazing, ‘very punky’ in her own words” the two queens giggled. Her mom was obviously talking about her

“Your mom is so sweet!” Crystal told her with a soft smile.

“Yeah…she really likes you a lot” Gigi assured her, smiling back.

“She’s so sweet. Tell her that I’m treating her for lunch tomorrow” Crystal told Gigi, finishing removing her makeup.

“Just her?” Gigi asked, a little smirk on her lips, knowing the answer to that.

“Of course, I’m taking your mom on a lunch date with ONLY me” Crystal joked, making Gigi roll her eyes with a smile “But if you get too jealous, I can take you too” She smiled.

“You’re such a dork!” Gigi stated, hitting her arm before texting her mom. Second later, she had to hold back a laughter for what her mother had texted her, covering her mouth with her hand.

“What did she say?” Crystal asked curious.

“Read it” Gigi showed her with a smile.

**Crystal said she’ll treat you (and me, of course)**   
**to lunch tomorrow.**

**That’s so nice. I can’t wait to have lunch with you**   
**and my favorite-in-law.**

Crystal smiled like an idiot at that. She really did like Gigi’s mom, and wished that by some irony of the destiny, _she would really become her mother-in-law._


	17. Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes, here's another one for you lovelies!!!
> 
> If you follow me on twitter, please leave a comment here telling me who you are.   
> I wanna make sure I follow you too!!!
> 
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!

The whole show in Los Angeles was one of the best ones they had on the tour to this day. Everyone had so much fun, the crowds were amazing, people were really nice and they got to hang out, not only with Gigi, Rock and Dahlia’s friends, but with some Drag Race legends as well, Detox and Mayhem Miller. They showed up to watch them perform and went backstage to greet them all, as well as congratulate them, not only on the amazing performances but also on their entertaining season.

After the panic-filled yet wholesome show she experienced that night, Gigi couldn’t wait to arrive at their room and just sleep for the next 8 hours straight. Of course, on that day, the girls had to ask to stop the van at least four times, for them to go grab some food to take with them. They were in LA, after all. Being from around there, Gigi just felt like having some Burger King (which Crystal agreed on) and so the two made the van stop for it, along with Rock and Aiden.

When they were finally at the Hotel, the two roommate queens walked into the elevator chatting, expecting to be dropped at the 3rd floor.

“I can’t believe you invited me and my mom for lunch tomorrow” Gigi said, carrying two of their 3 Burger King Food bags, as they reached the 2nd floor.

“Correction, I invited your mom. You just insisted on tagging along” Crystal joked, carrying only one bag on one hand as she prepared to take her card key from her pocket to open the door.

They finally reached the 3rd floor and the doors opened. The hallway was empty as they walked over the burgundy carpet. It felt colder than usual, for some reason, and something didn’t feel right with the atmosphere they were experiencing. They finally realized the reason for those feelings. Their room door was opened. Crystal carefully walked in first, to check if whoever had entered was still there, her keys between her knuckles. The room was empty, but things weren’t untouched.

Their beds were completely turned, blankets scattered around the floor and pillows over the furniture, as well as their windows, which had been opened. Gigi finally approached one of the beds and realized there had been something left there. It was a red rose with a note. She carefully picked up the flower and the note and read what had been written:

**“From Seattle streets to LA Sheets”  
-O. S.**

The younger queen immediately dropped the two bags she was carrying on one arm down, in shock, before accidently pricking her finger on the untaken thorns of said flower.

“Ouch!” She complained, grabbing Crystal’s attention.

“What’s that?” Crystal asked, but no answer was given. Gigi was having a full-on panic attack at this point and her tears were already streaming down her face. She felt her body start to numb up and her breathing become harder in between sobs, as Crystal tried her best to help her. Unsure of what else to do, Crystal held the note in her hands and read what it said, before giving Gigi a shocked look. It didn’t take much for Crystal to know it was Oliver who sent that message. O. S. was obviously ‘Oliver Stone’ and the mention of Seattle was a given clue. “You…you were right! He’s after you!”

Gigi was scared. Really panicked to say the least, which lead her to quickly get up and hug Crystal tight.

“Shhh, it’s okay…I’m here…he’s not gonna get to you…I promise…I’m here” Crystal kept whispering in her ear as she hugged her, to calm her down, but it was pretty obvious that Gigi wasn’t going to relax at any time soon.

After Gigi became calmer, they called Production and told them about how someone had invaded their room. The managers got furious with the Hotel’s lack of professionalism pretty soon and not only required for them to get another room, on a different floor, ready for them, but also informed them that they would be suing. Crystal normally would feel bad for the Hotel, but all she cared about at that moment, was keeping Gigi safe, and knowing that a lunatic was out there obsessed with her to this sick level, made her want to throw fists (Which was very uncommon for such a pacifist person).

The other queens heard of what happened and came to their side for a bit. Jackie, despite not knowing why Gigi was in such state, didn’t loose her status of mother/aunt of the group, and embraced Gigi in a protective hug that helped her calm down even more. The other girls also did the same, one at a time, to the two of them, asking if they had any idea of who would have done it. They decided, without a need for words, to keep it to themselves, and just told both production and their ‘sisters’ that it had, for sure, been the work of some obsessed fans…they weren’t lying…just hiding some parts.

Once the two queens were alone in their new room, Gigi decided it was time to tell Crystal what she had seen at the show. She told her how, among the crowd, she was able to find Oliver’s eyes on her and how he disappeared after their activity.

“Geege, I think you should press charges. It’s obvious this guy is behind this and he is invading your personal life and space” Crystal advised.

“We have no proof besides a note. It’s too easy to fake-prove that it’s not him” Gigi told her, siting on their bed in her pajamas. Crystal was already sitting there, so she just pulled Gigi closer for her to become more comfortable.

“Okay, then get a restraining order. You don’t need much proof for that and it would be a way to keep yourself safer” Crystal insisted.

“I don’t know…won’t that take time? And it’s not like he has harmed he in any way” Gigi said.

“YET!” Crystal spoke, scaring Gigi a bit “I’m sorry…I’m just really worried about you. Please consider getting that restraining order. It’s not safe to be aware of that lunatic’s attempts to get closer to you and not do anything to stop him” Crystal grabbed her hand in hers and rubbed her thumb softly over the back of her hand.

“I’ll…I’ll think about it” truth be told, Gigi wanted to do everything Crystal had told her to, but she was scared. Frightened to say the least. If it hadn’t been for her stupid crush on her best friend, she wouldn’t have talked to the guy in the first place and she wouldn’t be in this situation right now. But she had now to deal with the consequences. Lucky thing she had Crystal to hold her while she slept that night, or else she wouldn’t be able to feel the least bit safe.

The next day, the two queens had lunch with Gigi’s mom. They decided not to tell her what had happened, so she wouldn’t be freaked out, and just enjoyed that caring moment with her. The woman was the sweetest, most devoted person to her child and threated Crystal, like family as well. Despite Crystal paying for their meals, Gigi’s mom got them some cookies to take on the plane ride they would be taking in the afternoon, as well as packed them with ‘mom hugs’ for the rest of the time they wouldn’t be together with their moms, Gigi with her and Crystal with hers.

Once the two queens got back to the hotel, they just grabbed their bags and headed downstairs for the flight.

Hours later, they had finally arrived in Dallas, a charming city in Texas, where they would be performing the next night. Gigi was happy that the production took some measurements regarding their stay at this hotel, by telling the staff what happened on the previous one and warning that if anything similar happened there, they weren’t afraid to sue. To ensure the protection of all the queens, the hotel provided a body guard that would roam around the queens’ floors every hour, to make sure nothing would happen to them. That made the LA queen feel somewhat safer.

As soon as the two best friends were in their room, bags unpacked and drag placed where it was supposed to be, Gigi warned Crystal that she would be taking a bath. That was the perfect moment that the Missouri queen had been waiting for. As soon as she heard Gigi turning on the water, she ordered them some champagne and risotto for dinner. She also connected her computer to the tv and put on ‘Heathers’ (The Musical) ready to roll, which she knew Gigi adored.

The moment Gigi walked out of the bathroom and saw all that Crystal had prepared, a smile couldn’t be kept out of her face. The cart with their food was there, the two glasses and the champagne perfectly placed on it, and both her favorite musical and her favorite person were awaiting her. It was such a sweet gesture and so carefully thought out.

“I know you’ve been on edge since that happened and I also know that this is not a solution for it, but I thought that, even if it’s just for a little while, I could help you relax and distract yourself” Crystal announced, smiling. Gigi couldn’t hold herself back, so she just walked up to the Missouri queen, who was sitting on the bed, sat on her lap and hugged her tight. The older queen immediately hugged back, rubbing her hands up and down the younger-one’s back. Only then did she notice that Gigi had started crying.

“Thank you…so much…for taking care of me…and for being my best friend…and for never leaving me…” She sobbed.

“Of course, baby, you don’t have to thank me for that” Crystal told her, pulling away and wiping her tears with her fingers “I’m the one who is thankful for having you as my best friend. And I could never leave you!”

“You promise?” Gigi asked.

“I promise!”

The two queens stayed like that for a little bit longer, before going on to experience a night that the two were needing. _What they didn’t know was that, while they shared that sweet moment with each other, the reason for Gigi’s current anxiety state, has just arrived in Dallas._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes, here's another one for you lovelies!!!
> 
> If you follow me on twitter, please leave a comment here telling me who you are.   
> I wanna make sure I follow you too!!!
> 
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!


	18. Dallas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking two days to update, but this one is here for you all to freak out over!!!
> 
> I really hope you like it!!!!!!
> 
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!

The day of the Dallas show was one Gigi would remember for the rest of her life. It marked her in a way she never expected it to. It was a day that collected so much emotion out of her with all the crazy moments she experienced, that it would never leave her memory.

The day started off weird.

Both her and Crystal walked out of their room at 9 AM. They had the production collect the Drag bags they would need for the show an hour earlier and were now going to have breakfast with everyone. The two met up with Jackie and Jan on the Elevator heading down.

“Can you believe this crazy lady over here decided it was a good idea to start singing at 6 AM?!” Jackie told them.

“I’m not surprised. Is there any moment when Jan isn’t busting out her vocal cords?!” Gigi told her.

“Yeah, well, the old lady on the room next to ours sure was. She almost insulted her when I opened the door” Jackie stated.

“In my defense, I was in the bath. It’s not my fault, I can’t help it, the acoustics are just too good to miss” Jan attempted to justify herself, which just lead to the other 3 laughing.

The eventually got downstairs and met with Jaida and Nicky. The two told them that both their roommates were still getting ready so they came down together for food. Gigi noticed how pretty Jaida look that day. Jaida was always beautiful, Essence of Beauty and everything, but that day, her skin was glowing and she wasn’t even wearing makeup.

“Miss Essence Hall, you skin today is making me gag” She told her, complimenting her “You look so goode with an ‘e’” Jaida giggled.

“Thank you, Baby. It’s this new cream I got in a PR package. I’ll totally let you borrow it when we get back to the hotel later tonight” Jaida said, making Gigi giggle, nod and smile.

The 6 queens grabbed their food and sat together eating. They were having really casual conversations and lots of fun, when Gigi decided to snap a little pic of her plate and post it on her Instagram stories. Once she did, she noticed she had over 500 notifications from the same account.

Said account had no picture and the username was just a series of random numbers. All the account had was over 500 examples of the same picture, a field full of roses, and Gigi tagged on all of them.

Her anxiety started to rise back then and there. The roses reminded her of the night their room was invaded, by non-other than Oliver himself, so it made Gigi’s body immediately react in panic of this being another one of his moves.

Lucky for her, Crystal was right next to her and had seen what was on her phone ever since she started checking her notifications. The Missouri queen just leaned in on Gigi’s ear and whispered ‘Block them, love’ before kissing her cheek and going back to eating her toast. To the others, who couldn’t hear what Crystal had whispered, it just looked like Crystal had kissed the younger queen’s cheek out of affection, which was Crystal’s intention. Gigi decided to do as the older queen told her and blocked the account.

By the time they all finished eating, the others were already there, having coffee and whatever they enjoyed in the morning. Once all the queens were ready, they walked to the van together. Some stopped to have a cigarette, including Crystal and Widow, while others just entered the vehicle and chose their seats, including Gigi and Jackie.

Gigi chose to sat down in the back of the van and save a seat for Crystal. After all the emotions she had been living, if there was someone that she needed around her, it was Crystal.

Something in her told her to check her phone once again, to see if the page had done anything else or posted anything about her. She was about to check her blocked accounts when she noticed that her notifications were, once again, flooded.

There was another account, exactly the same as the first one, the username changing by a few numbers, no profile pic, and just hundreds of the same rose field with Gigi tagged on it.

This was breaking Gigi’s rest levels. She was not okay, but she didn’t want to tell anyone else besides Crystal about it. In fact, she didn’t even want to mention this to Crystal right now. So instead of taking action, she just blocked the second account as well and decided to leave Instagram for the day.

Gigi reflected on her next actions of their way to the venue, while sharing her ear pods with Crystal. The Dallas show was one of their 3 last ones of the tour. After that, it was only Atlanta and Miami. All she needed to do was keep herself steady until she went back home, and when she did, she would make sure her lawyer would get her a Restraining order against the lunatic stalking her.

When the queens got to the Venue, something that had never happened before went down.

There was a car, parked right where the van was supposed to enter through for the queens to get to the building. Apparently, the car owner was there, leaning against it. The driver told him to move, from the van, but the guy just told him to go down there, for he could barely hear him and wanted to talk to him.

The queens in the front could see both the car and the man as he talked with their driver, but neither Gigi or Crystal had visual access.

“He’s cute” Dahlia said, making the front queens giggle.

“And he drives a G Wagon, must have his money in the right place” Heidi commented as well.

That comment made Gigi tense up. Before she could say anything, Crystal’s fingers were already entwined with her own, holding her hand, as the older queen whispered ‘calm down…it’s not him…it can’t be him…baby, calm down’.

“He’s leaving already” Jackie stated, which meant there was no way Gigi could confirm if it had been, in fact, Oliver there or somebody else with the same car model.

During the Rehearsal, things were even weirder, all day long. There were several complaints of strange knockings on the outside doors, banging on the windows and punches on gates, but the security was never able to catch anyone doing so.

“Do you think there’s a ghost going around and trying to creep us out?” Rock asked.

“BOO!” Aiden joked, making them laugh.

Ghost or living person, that added to the nervousness Gigi already had upon her shoulders, made the LA queen want to go back to her hotel room and just hibernate until the end of the tour. But she pulled herself together. She had to, she needed to be strong. There was no point in living in constant fear or anxiety due to a guy she wasn’t even sure if she was going to see again, no matter how explicit his stalking of her had been up until this point. So, she just gathered herself back up and hanged around Crystal.

Crystal.

Crystal was the one who managed to keep Gigi sane. She always brought a sense of comfort and stability to her. She felt like home. Being with her felt right, and Gigi would be a fool if she ever tried to tell anyone that her feelings for the Missouri queen were long gone. They were there, stronger than ever, now together with a need to be with her, brought by the fear of the unknown moves from the lunatic. Gigi tagged along Crystal like a lost puppy and chose to never leave her side.

Crystal understood the reason Gigi was hanging around her so much, that day. It was due to her anxiety and fear. And despite not knowing that Gigi wanted to be close to her because she was absolutely hooked and in love with her, the older queen unknowingly wished the younger one liked her back. Crystal’s feelings for Gigi had been enlarged as time went by, herself knowing very well that she was absolutely captivated by her best friend, and that added up with her need to protect her from the creepy man who wanted her for himself, made Crystal’s need to be close to the younger queen become almost unbearable.

During the show, things were going okay. Gigi’s number was during the second act and she wasn’t on the activity, while Crystal’s was the first one of the night. To calm her down, Crystal told the LA queen that she scattered the whole audience with her eyes and wasn’t able to locate anyone similar to the picture of Oliver that the younger queen had showed her. That did make Gigi settle down a bit more.

Sadly, that didn’t last long.

Gigi planned her number to be, at first, very cute homage to her mom, to the song ‘Mama’ by the Spice Girls, and then turn into the most powerful anthem the Spice girls ever produced ‘Wannabe’. He outfit at first was a beautiful white dress which, when the song switched up, would be opened up to reveal a similar look to Baby Spice. It was the perfect number, super sweet and fun, and Gigi wanted it to be perfect. She even had the production recording it to send it to her mother and was super excited for it.

When she started her number, however, something very strange started to happen.

An abnormal amount of people, all in the front row, meaning they had bought VIP tickets, wearing black hoods, started throwing roses over to the stage. Needless to say, that freaked Gigi out, A LOT. She was still able to keep on performing, but when she looked to the side of the stage and saw Crystal watching her, her panic expressions sold out what was going on in her head.

Crystal, realizing what was going on, told the producers that the roses were disturbing Gigi and that they needed to make the audience stop. They took action immediately, which was a great thing, but that didn’t keep Gigi from finishing her number absolutely confused and afraid of what had just happened.

By the end of the show, everyone was going back to their dressing rooms to de-drag. Gigi had her arm wrapped around Crystal’s own, as the Mexican-descendent petted her hand with her own. Once the two were walking down the hall, alone, the older queen found it to be the perfect time to talk.

“He’s out of line, Geege, you need to take action” She told her.

“I know…you’re right. As soon as I get to California, I’m asking for a Restraining order against his ass” She assured her.

“But what if he does something to you now?! Isn’t it too risky?!” Crystal asked, as they stopped in front of their dressing room.

“Maybe…but the order will take time and the tour is almost over. I’ll text my lawyer, asking her to do start the process tonight, I promise” Gigi told her, smiling. Crystal placed her two hands on Gigi’s taller shoulders and smiled back, rising on her tip-toes and kissing her forehead.

“Okay. For the time being, you have me to keep you safe” She assured her.

“And you have me!” Gigi replied, smiling as the two hugged.

“I’m going to go smoke with Widow for a second, but I’ll be back. Is that okay, or do you want to come with me?” Crystal asked.

“I think I can manage being in the Dressing room alone” She placed her hand on the knob.

“Okay babe, if you need anything, scream ‘SAVE ME PHENOMENAL PHILL’” The Missouri queen joked, walking away to the exit of the hallway, to go find Widow.

After Crystal was far out of sight, Gigi took a deep breath and opened their dressing room door.

Deciding to not go with Crystal was something Gigi now regretted. Inside the room were what looked like thousands of red roses, in different pots and vails, all around the room. There were some over their makeup, some too close to their drag clothes and some in the hands of the person she wished she hadn’t seen for the rest of her life.

_“I hope you liked my surprise”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking two days to update, but this one is here for you all to freak out over!!!
> 
> I really hope you like it!!!!!!
> 
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!


	19. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys.   
> I am a little sick and I wasn't going to post today, but since I couldn't sleep, I came back to my computer and wrote this important chapter for you guys.  
> If knowing this, you could please leave a nice comment, it would mean the absolute world to me.  
> Your comments are the reason I keep writing and this story need it's beautiful ending.
> 
> I love you all, please leave a comment!
> 
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!

_“I hope you liked my surprise”_

Standing there was Oliver, the man Gigi wished she would never see again. He was wearing a black hoodie, similar to the people in the crowd who threw roses at her, meaning he had surely been among them. The queen took a step back against the door, which she had closed behind her, feeling the panic coming up at her all at once.

“Oliver?! What the hell are you doing here?” She asked, fearful. She was expecting all types of reaction from him. Someone as crazy as him could not be thrusted, especially when it was just the two of them alone in a room.

“What am I doing here?! Baby, I’m here to get with you” He said with a huge smile, in an attempt to be seductive, although it sounded more like a creepy exposer of his reasons.

“To be with me?! Oliver, I told you, I don’t want to be with you. Things didn’t work out” She tried to explain it calmly. Surely saying ‘I don’t want to be with a stalking maniac’ wasn’t the best idea.

“Yeah…but like…wasn’t that just you playing hard to get?” He asked, sounding completely oblivious. Before Gigi could answer, he started talking again, this time excitedly “Did you see the surprises I got you?! I put that beautiful rose in your room, I spent a whole day showing you that beautiful rose field on Instagram, I came here earlier today to see if I could talk to you, but your van driver didn’t let me, so I tried to get in all day, just to see you and your beautiful face. I even hired all these actors to throw you pretty roses while you performed, and I finally did this. All these roses are for you, baby, just for you”

“You stalked me for weeks—”

“I was just checking on you from afar, seeing if you were safe at all times” He interrupted her.

“You, invaded Crystal and mine’s room to place a rose, you terrorized me online even after I blocked you, you tried to invade the venue I’m in, you payed people to throw stupid flowers at me while I perform and you invaded Crystal and I’s dressing room. In what place did you think this would be okay? I don’t like you like that, Oliver, and all of this just makes it worse” Gigi freaked out.

“I…I thought you’d find it romantic…I thought you were playing hard to get…I thought you would love me…” He started having a breakdown, his cocky smile finally leaving his face. Gigi attempted to take another step back as he placed the flowers he was holding on the floor.

“Oliver…” Was all Gigi could say before he came running at her. She tried her best to move away from him, but just ended up against a closet with him holding her wrists, hard.

“Why don’t you love me, Gigi?! I know everything about you! I’m your biggest fan and I’m the person who loves you the most. I know when’s your birthday, the whole name of your mom, I know where you lived when you were a kid and where you live now, I know all of your friends and I know your favorite brands. I know you better than anyone in this world and—” he cried and laughed at the same time, like a true lunatic. He kept trying to pull Gigi closer to him, trying to grab her in all her places, as the queen kicked and pulled away as best as she could.

“LET ME GO! PLEASE! OLIVER, GET OFF ME” While he exploded on his demonstration of love and affection, Gigi yelled for him to let her go.

Coming from the exterior of the building was Crystal, who had been asked by Widow to get a lighter, for the older queen had forgotten to bring her own. As she heard Gigi’s screams from inside, she literally kicked open the door. Seeing the guy so close to her Gigi, holding her so tight and making the queen so uncomfortable, made the usual pacific queen bust out the most outrageous move she ever thought she would pull, pulling him away from her and punching his face.

The man fell down on the floor, over the roses he had placed there while Gigi stood there, shocked and frozen. With eyes full of fury, Crystal pulled Gigi behind her and faced the invader with the fierceness of an army.

“Who?! What?! Why are you interfering in the affairs of me and my loved one?” Oliver asked from the floor, holding on to his face as his lip bled out.

“Because she’s not YOUR LOVED ONE, she’s mine” Crystal yelled. Gigi’s heart skipped a beat hearing that. Realizing what she had just said, Crystal continued, trying to correct herself “She’s my best friend and she doesn’t want you anywhere near her, so stay down if you don’t want a matching black eye to go with that lip” she then turned to Gigi “Call production or security, now”.

The younger queen just nodded and ran out the door to go finds help. Oliver didn’t even dare to move, he just stayed there, completely defeated while holding his face.

“She likes you” He boldly stated.

“What?” Crystal asked, still angry.

“You’re the reason she is not mine. She likes you. Don’t ask me why, though, I can’t think of a reason for it. I just know it” He added “When she was still talking to me, she would spend hours telling me about you or the things you two would do together”

“You…I…shut up!” Crystal told him. There was no way she could believe that. Gigi was too good for her, she would never like her the way she did, so it was pointless to believe in something as unbelievable as that.

The security eventually came back along with Gigi and the production. They had called the police and would be filling a complain against him, Gigi as well. As he was dragged out of there, Crystal saw the pain in the younger one’s eyes and just hugged her tight, showing her that she was safe now. The other queens came running after he was taken away, and helped Crystal take care of Gigi, as well as throwing away the enormous number of dumb roses the man had left in the room.

On their way back to the hotel, Gigi refused to say a word. She was far too shocked and emotional to give them anything. She couldn’t. As soon as the two best friends reached their room, Crystal closed the door behind her, fast and wrapped Gigi up in a hug. The younger queen cried as she recalled everything she had been feeling up until now. Being the crier, you can assume that the Missouri queen cried along.

“I feel so…stupid!” Gigi cried out, finally letting everything out “Why am I so stupid?! Why didn’t I just listen to you when you told me to get the restraining order?!”

“You’re not stupid. You never knew he would pull something like this. You didn’t know, baby, so don’t blame yourself for it” Crystal tried to tell her.

“But I was stupid enough to go out with him. I was stupid enough to talk to him and let him flirt with me. I was stupid enough to allow all of this” Gigi continued, focused on her emotions as they rolled out.

“Baby, you didn’t know” Crystal repeated, rubbing Gigi’s back as she sobbed.

“Do you even know why I went out with him, Crystal?” Gigi cried against Crystal’s shoulder, with no control over what she was about to say.

“I…you…you liked hi—”

“I went out with him because I like you. You had Louis and I like you, so I went out with him to forget you because you would never like me back no matter how much I liked you” She cried, exposing her deepest secret while still in this loop of emotional falls. Crystal stopped all her movements and stood there, frozen. That was enough to pull Gigi back to reality and make her realize what she had just said.

Gigi pulled away from her hug with Crystal, looking her in the eyes, tears rolling down both their cheeks. The older queen was completely frozen. She had no reaction. She barely blinked and stood silent. Watching no reaction come out of her made Gigi once again feel like she had done something wrong. Like she wasn’t smart enough and just did the biggest mistake of her life. It made her feel like Crystal would look at her differently from now on and that she had just ruined their friendship forever.

Crystal stood there frozen. She never expected that after such a night, her crush, her best friend, the one she liked more than herself, more than anyone in the whole world, would just confess to her. It was too much emotion and she didn’t know how to react. She wanted to tell Gigi that she liked her back, hell, that she loved her, but for some reason, her body wasn’t allowing her to. It felt stuck, maybe due to all the feelings she had experienced in such a short amount of time.

As Crystal finally managed to blink more than once and try to speak up, it was too late. Gigi had already muttered the words ‘I’m sorry’ and run out of the room.

The Missouri queen shook herself out of her still state and ran after her. She tried to reach her in time, but it was no use. Gigi got away from her and left Crystal roaming all around the hotel for her. After 15 minutes of searching, she decided to see if she was inside anyone’s room. She knocked on Heidi and Jaida’s room, but she wasn’t there. She tried Dahlia and Nicky’s, but it was also in vain. That’s when she recalled, who would Gigi go to if she was feeling down?! Jackie.

Crystal ran through the stairs up to the 5ft floor and knocked on the Persian queen’s door. After a few seconds, the older queen was facing her.

“Is…Gigi…here?” Crystal asked, out of breath.

“Yeah…” Jackie said, in a low, sorrowful voice “She’s on Jan’s bed”

“I need to talk to her” Crystal took a step forward, but Jackie didn’t move. She looked at Crystal with compassionate eyes, but still chose not to let her in.

“I think it’s best if you let her rest here for now and you talk to her tomorrow” As she told her that, Jan came up to them.

“Gigi’s almost asleep” She whispered.

“You guys…she…I—”

“We know, she told us” Jackie said, feeling bad for the Missouri queen, obviously, but not wanting to disturb the younger one, who had just been in a real anxious state. The two queens, whose room it was, stood out and just stepped into the hallway with Crystal “Crys, if you don’t feel the same, it’s okay, don’t feel forced to—"

“But I do” She interrupted.

“You do?” Jackie asked, before turning to Jan “You owe me 10 bucks”

“Shut up” Jan said, slapping her arm “If you do, why didn’t you say anything?”

“I…I was shocked…there were too many emotions…and I’ve liked her for so long!” She admitted to them. It felt good saying it out loud. She liked Gigi Goode!

“Well…what’s done is done. Gigi went through too much today. I think it’s better if she spends the night here with us and you try to talk to her in the morning, when you’re both in better states of mind” Jackie advised.

Crystal took a deep breath, reflecting on it, and getting to the conclusion that Jackie was right.

“Okay. Does one of you want to sleep in my room then? There are two beds, you don’t need to sleep squashed together if you don’t want to” Crystal offered.

“It’s okay. It’s not the first time we fall asleep together on the same bed” Jan smirked and jokingly winked, making Jackie roll her eyes and slap her arm.

“Try to get some rest, Crystal” Jackie told her, as her and the other New York queen went back inside.

And so, Crystal went back to her room, reflecting on everything that had happened that day and praying that the next day, she would be able to tell her Gigi, _how she really felt._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys.   
> I am a little sick and I wasn't going to post today, but since I couldn't sleep, I came back to my computer and wrote this important chapter for you guys.  
> If knowing this, you could please leave a nice comment, it would mean the absolute world to me.  
> Your comments are the reason I keep writing and this story need it's beautiful ending.
> 
> I love you all, please leave a comment!
> 
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!


	20. Heavy Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here's another one!  
> This story is coming to an end. I will be doing more Crygi stories after this one, don't worry!! And I already have some ideas for my next one!!   
> You're not ready!!
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this one! Leave a comment if you want more!!
> 
> Oh and tell me who is your favorite Get Dusted Girl and House of Avalon (+friends) member
> 
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!

Finding out that Gigi liked her back was nothing like Crystal imagined it could be. In the many scenarios for the alternative realities that the Missouri queen had created in her head, never had she expected for her loved one to confess her feelings for her while crying after a vile encounter with the guy she used to go out with, let alone run away from her thinking that Crystal didn’t like her back.

Of course, Crystal wanted Gigi to know the truth. She wanted her to know it was never just for the fans. She wanted her to know that there were genuine emotions behind all her actions. She wanted her to know that no matter how crazy Gigi felt for liking the Springfield queen, Crystal was on the same boat and there was nothing wrong with that. But Gigi…Gigi just wasn’t allowing it.

Ever since the night of the Dallas show, there was not one single moment where Crystal could talk to the youngest queen of the cast. And it was on purpose, of course.

Gigi was avoiding Crystal like she had the plague. Gigi was avoiding Crystal like they were both moles. Hell, Gigi was avoiding Crystal like Rubber Child avoided anything made of actual rubber. She was running away from her any chance she got.

It is to expect that the younger queen didn’t spend the rest of the tour sleeping in Jan and Jackie’s room. The two deserved their privacy. But it is also to expect that she wasn’t allowing Crystal to talk to her, even when it was just the two of them. Every night, she would make sure to get ready quickly inside the bathroom and either fall asleep or pretend to while the older queen was in the bathroom. And in the morning, the LA queen would wake up way before the Springfield one, get ready, and leave the room to hang out around the hotel’s garden until the breakfast cafeteria room was opened.

Even with all of these crazy attempts, you can assume Crystal still managed to try to say something to her. She would call her name, touch her shoulder lightly and even speak out of the blue to grab her attention. Needless to say, whenever that did happen, the LA queen would put her earbuds on, fast, walk away or even both. This was driving Crystal mad. She just wanted Gigi to actually listen to her. To let her talk. To let her tell her how she actually felt instead of just assuming her response was a no.

The two shows, that they had left, went just like that, with Crystal running around her and Gigi running even faster away from her. Gigi even managed to convince Jackie to switch dressing rooms with her for them. Crystal loved Jackie, and having her be there, in the dressing room, for her when she needed, while the two would get ready, was magical and a true help…but she wanted Gigi…she wanted her Gigi…

Maybe if she had been more careful with her actions…

Maybe if she had reacted sooner…

Maybe if she believed a little bit more in herself and in the possibility of someone like Gigi liking her back…

…she would still be there with her.

People could see that the usual light in both performers was gone. Not the public, but the people around them. They made sure to not show their fans that they were down at the moment, and since it was only two more performances, meaning two more solos and nothing else, they were able to endure it on stage. But to everyone around them…it was visible that neither was fine. The other queens made sure to check on them as much as they could, but not bring up the topic first. It was after someone mentioning it once, Gigi walking out of the room and Crystal starting to cry that they learned that it was for the best not to mention it in front of them without them speaking about it first. They were both too fragile and too emotional to deal with anything that was happening with them in front of everyone.

The tour eventually came to an end, in the beautiful airport of Miami.

All the performances were done, all their drag had already been shipped back to their homes and all it was left to do was say goodbye and get on the plane.

Crystal remembers how she cried while hugging Jackie and saying goodbye to her. Jackie had really taken care of her, through it all, the same way she surely did for Gigi. She remembered how Heidi was able to pull out a smile from her, how Jaida told her she was her biggest fan and how all the others made her feel that even if she wasn’t okay at the moment with Gigi and even if she had hurt her by not reacting fast enough, they all still loved her and understood that there was not a bone of evil in her 5’10 body.

Widow would be going with her on the plane, so there was no need for them to say goodbye yet, meaning the only person left for her to say goodbye to was Gigi.

Gigi who hadn’t said a word to her since the night of the Dallas show.

Her Gigi.

As the Missouri queen’s eyes landed on the taller one, she felt her anxiety rise higher than 5 feet. It was as if all the air in her lungs had been sucked out and she was now unsure of how to bring it back. She took a step closer, making the LA queen finally look at her for a mere second, before heading in her direction. As they got closer to each other, Crystal expected her to at least give her a hug, touch her arm or something like that. This would be the last time they would be seeing one another for a while and despite Gigi not wanting to hear what she had to say, she was still her best friend. But none of that happened. And as Gigi walked pass Crystal, all she said was:

“Have a safe flight. Say hi to the girls at home” Before heading to meet Dahlia and walk to their flight’s gate.

Pain and sorrow were not strong enough words to describe what Crystal was left feeling after that, but what she didn’t know was that by doing that, Gigi had hurt herself as well. And as the two went their separate ways, both spent the hours of their flights trying to hide, in silence, the heavy tears that rolled down their cheeks.

A week went by.

Crystal had a lot to do when she got home. From picking up Tic Tac to fixing and cleaning everything Louis had left messed up at her house, she was thankful for the hours she was able to spend busy, otherwise, she would be left feeling horribly for what she had done to the one she loved.

The Get Dusted Girls were not oblivious. When they all hanged out together, it was obvious to them that something was wrong. They were all together, in Lux and Tiffani’s living room, trying to plan out the next Get Dusted party, when Daegen finally gathered up the courage to ask, the now always zoned out Crystal, what was going on.

“Bitch, time up. What the hell is wrong with you?” She asked, bluntly.

“What do you mean?” Crystal asked, lifting her head from the table lazily without even bothering to put on a fake smile.

“You’re been down since you came back from your tour. Something is obviously wrong, so spill, what happened?” Daegen insisted.

Crystal considered lying. She could say she had been feeling a little sick; She could say she was sad it was over; She could even say she was mad at the production or something…But they were her best friends, and they would be able to see through her lies like thin glass.

“I…I fucked up…” and so, she began telling them exactly what happened.

The girls wrapped their arms around her and gave her the best advice they could find in the moment. They were mostly about staying out of her head and trying to deal with her emotions, but it was visible to them all that the only solution to her problem was to actually be able to talk to the taller queen.

While everyone comforted Crystal, Lux left the room to go call someone she was sure would be able to help them out.

“Hey pretty girl” Rosy’s voice sounded from the other side of the line.

“Hey Rosy, are you with Gigi right now?” She asked, hoping Crystal would not be able to listen to her talking from outside her own house.

“Not at the moment, she went to the store with Caleb. Want me to tell her something?” Rosy innocently asked.

“Actually, I was looking forward to talking to you without her present” Lux explained “Has Gigi been behaving…oddly lately?”

“Well, after the conversation she had with me, yeah, she has. I’m assuming Crystal told you what happened between them”

“Yeah, she just did”

“Gigi has been really down. She wasn’t been working on her drag at all. I haven’t seen her wear a wig or makeup since she came back home” Rosy told her “But I guess it’s pretty normal behavior after confessing to a best friend who doesn’t feel the same”

“Gigi’s wrong. Crystal likes her back, she’s pretty much in love with her, believe it or not”

“Really?” Rosy was shocked “Then why didn’t she tell her anything?”

“I’m gonna take a wild guess and say it was probably because it was too much emotion and Crystal probably froze”

“Has Crystal been doing okay, then?”

“No, she’s miserable. She’s been posting sad One direction Lyrics to her twitter all week. She isn’t even paying attention to out Get Dusted Party meeting” Lux told her.

“Damn…this situation is a complete mess…”

“This is not okay. We need to do something…” Lux reflected. After a few seconds, something in Rosy lightened up.

“I have an Idea. I’m gonna go get Rubber and Symone. Go to Crystal and the others and tell them I’ll be explaining everything when I get back. _We are gonna fix things for those two, even if it’s the last thing I do_ _”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here's another one!  
> This story is coming to an end. I will be doing more Crygi stories after this one, don't worry!! And I already have some ideas for my next one!!   
> You're not ready!!
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this one! Leave a comment if you want more!!
> 
> Oh and tell me who is your favorite Get Dusted Girl and House of Avalon (+friends) member
> 
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!


	21. Steps (SPECIAL)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the one you've all been waiting for! This is the one that made me feel my heart beating fast! This is the ONE!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy/ed this one, please leave a comment for me to read! This story coming to it's end and we'lll need to say goodbye to it soon.
> 
> (Answering the question I asked in the previous chapter, my favorites from GD and HOA+F are Lux and Rubber, although I love them all)
> 
> I love you all!!!
> 
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!

Rosy Thorn loved Gigi with her whole heart. She was one of her best friends and was the one who always believed in her beauty and talent, even during the moments she couldn’t see them for herself. The two of them were really close and spent most of their time together, way before Gigi was even casted on Drag Race.

Rosy knew Gigi like the back of her hand.

Rosy knew she had a thing for Crystal before she even figured it out herself. The way Gigi’s eyes glowed whenever she told her about something cute that happened between them on set, while they laid on Caleb’s bed and ate doritos all night, gave it away too easily. It was obvious to her that there was something there, despite her friend not acknowledging it, and deep down, she wished it was somehow mutual, for Rosy knew that Crystal was the type of person Gigi deserved. Someone to make her happy. Some to take care of her the same way she takes care of everyone else. Someone like the Missouri queen everyone loved.

And so, with all these new pieces of information she had acquired from both parts throughout the months, the LA queen knew she had to do something to help those two. It was only fitting. They needed her help. But she couldn’t do it on her own.

“My plan is simple- You guys are coming to LA in a week. We’re gonna plan things out in a way to force Gigi to come to the house in the middle of the afternoon, and when she arrives…” Rosy explained, through the phone, all the details to her plan. She was going to need Lux, Daya, Daegen and Tiff’s help for it all, as well as the house of Avalon’s services. They all had to cooperate if there was ever going to be a scenario where Gigi allowed Crystal to tell her how she felt. “…That’s it, that’s the plan. We can pull it off if you guys are all in, but to do so, we need the green light from you, Crystal” Rosy told her “Are you in?”

Crystal thought for a second. Was she brave enough to go through such an elaborate plan just to tell Gigi how she felt?! Was she brave enough to try it all so she could pronounce her words and pray that Gigi hadn’t reconsidered what she had said and the only thing she wanted from the Missouri queen now, was distance?! Was Gigi really worth it all?!

“Hell yeah, let’s do it!”

Step 1- Colorado- Get Dusted

As the Get Dusted queens and Lux’s loving wife, Tiffani, rested on the airport chairs at 6AM, Daegen pointed her phone at Crystal’s bare, makeup-free face.

“This bitch looks dead right now” Daegen said, recording her for her Instagram stories.

“I only slept for 2 hours, it’s a miracle that I’m awake” Crystal replied, laughing at the camera. Daegen then pointed the camera at Daya.

“Tell them where we’re going, Betty” Daegen commanded.

“Well” Daya smiled sweetly “We’re going to visit Colorado for the weekend”

“The perks of having a rich and famous friend now” Lux popped into the frame, smiling. Daegen then pointed the phone at Tiff, who had her red cowboy hat on and the only words she pronounced were:

“Yeehaw”

After Daegen finished recording, she posted it to her Instagram status.

“It’s done!”

Step 1- Colorado- House of Avalon (+Friends)

As Gigi sat on the couch with Nancy sleeping on her lap, she came across Daegen Michelle’s stories. Daegen was a good friend of Crystal, one of her best friends and her work partner. Gigi had met her when the Get dusted girls came to LA and the two, as well as the other girls, had gotten pretty close.

“…We’re going to visit Colorado for the weekend…” the video went on. Gigi noticed the tiredness on Crystal’s face. She surely needed some more sleep. She wondered why she had only slept 2 hours and if she had now been able to rest a bit. She wondered if it would be too crazy to text her now, after weeks of ignoring her, and if she could just say sorry for it and move on…after all, she missed her…but the embarrassment of confessing the way she did to having Crystal just standing there was too much to face. She was not ready for it. She was not ready to hear her telling her how she didn’t feel the same. She was not ready for seeing the pity in her eyes, the eyes that once looked at her and saw a fierce, flawless and talented queen, like Crystal had once called her. She was not ready for any of it.

“What are you up to, Gigi?” Caleb asked, sitting next to her on the couch.

“Just roaming through Instagram” She told him “Did you know that the Get dusted are going to Colorado this weekend?”

“I think I heard Rosy mentioning something about it the other day…” coincidently, Rosy was just passing by to go to the kitchen “Hey, Rosy, did you know that the Get dusted girls are heading to Colorado?”

“Yeah” Rosy replied, casually “Lux told me a few days ago through text.”

“Cool” Was all Gigi could say, going back to her phone.

“Why are you heading to the Kitchen?” Caleb asked, casually.

“I’m gonna make some margaritas for everyone. Wanna help?” She asked.

“Sure” And just like that, the two headed to the other division, away from the sitting queen, where they could high-five each other after such a great performance.

Step 2- Instagram- Get Dusted

“We’ve just arrived in Colorado and I’m feeling myself in this fluffy Hotel robe” Crystal recorded herself for her Instagram stories. She did several posts inside her hotel room and hotel hallways, like Rosy and Rubber had advised her to, always tagging ‘Colorado’ in her location. She remembered the pink-haired queen’s words playing in her head:

** “Take advantage of the hotel’s inside facilities. Gigi doesn’t know and has never seen the inside of a hotel placed in a city she lives in”  **

Throughout the first day, the Get dusted girls made sure to post A LOT. They went to a McDonalds and tried to record just their food and faces as much as they could, tagging the location. They went to a movie theater and took a pic of the beginning screen, just to show where they were. They got back massages at the hotel, and always tagged Colorado as their location.

Needless to say, that was not where they were.

Step 2- Instagram- House of Avalon (+Friends)

As they sat over Symone’s bed, Rubber, Rosy, Gigi and Symone were brushing through their wigs like crazy. They were talking among themselves to pass the time, as the proper moment to keep their plan in motion just presented itself.

“I can’t believe I’ve been so busy all day that I haven’t used Instagram” Gigi said as she brushed her shoulder-length ginger wig. Rosy immediately smiled at Symone, who got the memo.

“So, you didn’t see Crystal and the other’s stories?” Symone asked.

“No…did they post something?” Gigi bit her lip. It wasn’t like talking about Crystal made her uncomfortable, but recalling what had happened and that they were not talking because she spoke too much made her feel like the air in the room was heating up and filling her lungs with hot breezes.

“Just them enjoying themselves during the weekend” Symone replied, very casually.

“They went to McDonalds for lunch” Rosy mentioned “Daya bought 2 boxes of 20 chicken nuggets”

“Damn it, Rosy, now I want some chicken nuggets” Rubber complained to make the scene sound as realistic and unscripted as possible.

“That’s good I guess” Gigi said, softly. “I’m happy that Crystal is not as tense as she was during the rest of our tour…”

“Geege…” Rubber placed a hand on her shoulder and Gigi just smiled at her.

“It’s okay, I’m okay” She lied.

They stayed silent for a few seconds.

“There’s a video of Daya falling from her bed in Tiff’s stories, do you guys want to see that?” Rosy suggested and they all agreed.

Things were going very much according to plan.

Step 3- Action- Get Dusted and House of Avalon (+friends)

It was 3PM when the Get Dusted arrived at the House of Avalon’s neighborhood, meeting up with Rosy, Rubber and Symone, like planned.

“Hello ladies, fancy meeting you here” Rosy joked.

“Aren’t you a little further from your home?” Rubber joked as well and they all laughed.

“It’s great to finally be with you guys again” Symone said as they all hugged.

“So…Is Gigi gone?” Daegen asked, looking at their house in the distance.

“Yep. Caleb took her to buy some spinaches for some reason and that smooth brain queen fell for it and tagged along” Rubber told them.

“Great” Daya said, smiling “And everyone else?”

“Gone for the day, like we promised” Symone told them, as they started walking towards the residence.

“Great, it’s all going according to plan!”

Step 3- Action- Gigi

“I can’t believe we drove to a supermarket 15 minutes away from here just for that specific brand of spinaches” Gigi complained jokingly while getting out of the car.

“I’m sorry, but I need this brand if I want to make that facemask I learned from Grant” Caleb lied to her with a smile.

They noticed from the lac of the usual noise that the others were either sleeping or gone.

“Did anyone say they were going out?” Gigi asked, reaching the gate.

“I think Symone said something about wanting to go buy some pants at the mall. The others might have tagged along” He casually replied, lying of course.

“Oh well, I guess I’ll have to put up with just you for a little longer then” Gigi joked, entering the property. As they walked up the entrance’s stairs, Caleb saw Rosy hiding behind a car and making him a hand sign that showed that everything had gone well.

“Let me just go grab my glasses from the car. You go ahead and enter” He told her, pretending to walking away.

“Sure” Gigi replied, taking a hold of her keys and unlocking the door. The moment Gigi took a step inside the entrance, Caleb came running up, pushed her further in and slammed the door shut, having Gigi’s key outside and using it to lock her inside. Gigi walked to the door and slammed her hand lightly on it, twice “Hahaha, very funny Caleb, now open the door”

“I’m sorry Gigi, it’s for your own good” He replied from outside. Gigi placed a hand on the handle and noticed it was really locked.

“Caleb, what the hell?! Open the door” She yelled from inside.

“You can thank me later” He said.

“You know I can climb out the windows if I want, right?!” She asked.

“I’m not sure you’d want that” And with that, she heard his steps walking away.

Gigi considered why the hell Caleb had decided to do that to her. And why did he tell her she would thank him later?! Was there anything in the house waiting for her?!

The moment she stepped into the living room, those questions were answered.

“Crystal…” She mumbled, her eyes landing on the older queen who sat there on the couch.

“Gigi…I—"

“I’m climbing out the window!” Gigi said, running to the big windows in the room.

“It’s useless, Rosy locked them all up and Rubber took the locker-keys” Crystal advised.

Gigi slammed her hand against the table near the window and looked away from Crystal. The panic of having to face the situation she had been wanting to avoid as best as she could was now rising again. This was the moment Crystal was going to tell her she didn’t feel the same and just wanted to be friends. This was the moment she was really going to be forced to accept that. She was certainly not ready.

“Geege, listen—”

“What the hell are you doing here?! Weren’t you in Colorado for the weekend?” She asked, mad.

“I…I wasn’t. I’ve been in LA this whole time” She confessed.

“I knew I recognized that table behind Daya at McDonalds” Gigi said.

“Gigi, I have something to tell you…about what you told me in Dallas” Crystal told her, stepping closer to where she was, standing next to the dinning table.

“I don’t want to hear it” Gigi said “It was loud and clear before, I don’t think I can go through it again.”

“No, that’s not—”

“No, really, Crystal, I got it back then, you don’t need to say it with your words, don’t worry!” She continued stepping over Crystal’s words.

“That’s not—”

“Don’t feel bad for me or feel the need to explain something I understood back then, it’s fine, I’m fine, really—” This time, It was Crystal who interrupted.

“Can you please let me finish one damn sentence?!” She asked a little mad. That made Gigi take a little step back, swallow her pride and nod. She was talking too much, for sure, but who could blame her?! “I came here because I fucked up!”

“You what?” Gigi asked softly.

“I fucked up by allowing you to assume that my silence meant that it wasn’t mutual. I fucked up by letting you run away on that night and on the nights after that one, up until this point. I fucked up by not saying it back” Crystal pronounced herself, looking at her shoes as she took steps closer to Gigi, whose back was against the table.

“What…what does that mean?” This was nowhere near what Gigi expected. She expected the complete opposite of what Crystal was saying now. She expected the sorrowful ‘I’m sorry’, the painful ‘I like you as a friend’ and the ‘I don’t want our friendship to change’. But this was not it. She was hearing something completely different and her emotions were on edge.

“It means I like you, Gigi, the same way you told me you liked me” Crystal admitted, looking up at the other queen in the eyes “I realized I like you before we got to Vancouver, so imagine how long ago that was. You have been on my mind constantly, ever since we left the competition, and I can’t get you out. I didn’t react back then because I was shocked. I never expected someone like you, young, beautiful, talented and with such an amazing soul to like someone like me. That never made sense in my head. But it didn’t make my feelings go away. I played dumb scenarios in my head where I imagined you liking me back, and having that actually be true was too much for me to handle in that moment. And you know me, when I experience too much of any emotion, I either freeze or start to cry, like I’m doing right now” Crystal said, as tears rolled down her eyes “But I should have told you then and there. I shouldn’t have let you spend all this time thinking that I don’t like you and want to be with you just as much as you like and want to be with me” Gigi was starting to cry as well, hot tears running down her defined face as she looked Crystal right in the eyes “Hell, I don’t like you, I love you. And I mean it. I love you as my best friend, I love you as my partner in crime and in long Risotto and champagne nights, I love you as my drag wife and I love you as the person I want to be with for as long as you allow me, if you still allow me”

Gigi was speechless. No words were coming out of her mouth. She now understood what Crystal must have felt in that moment, for she too was on the verge of bawling her eyes out with no words to say. But she couldn’t let the same situation happen again, let alone in reverse. So, she gathered all her strength and placed her hands on Crystal’s shoulders, looking deep into her eyes.

“You…You love me?” She asked, almost like a whisper, as she got closer to her. Crystal placed her hands on Gigi’s thin waist, getting closer as well.

“More than anything in the world” She replied, just as softly as the other queen. That made a small appear on Gigi’s face as more tears came down.

“I love you too”

The two of them took no time and immediately hugged each other.

It felt like magic having each other back, feeling the other in their arms, experiencing the warm of the other’s body so close, all while knowing that they were now on the same page, feelings out in the open and with a promised future together for sure.

The moment they backed away from their tight hug, Gigi wasted no time, and placed a soft, glossed-up kiss on Crystal’s lips. As her petal-like lips met the plum pillow-like ones of the Missouri, it reminded the two of all the times they kissed before, the ones on stage, for the fans, and the ones in the privacy of their hotel room. Both having a hand placed on the other’s cheek while the other hand held onto their partner’s waist, the couple deepened the kiss, making it more and more needy. They missed this. They missed each other. They missed being Crystal and Gigi, together.

As they pulled away for air but kept their foreheads resting, there was one thing they both agreed on.

_“We really need to thank our friends”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the one you've all been waiting for! This is the one that made me feel my heart beating fast! This is the ONE!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy/ed this one, please leave a comment for me to read! This story coming to it's end and we'lll need to say goodbye to it soon.
> 
> (Answering the question I asked in the previous chapter, my favorites from GD and HOA+F are Lux and Rubber, although I love them all)
> 
> I love you all!!!
> 
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!


	22. Home is in your eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this story babes, so I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> THERE IS A LITTLE SMUT SCENE THERE, BUT I LEFT WARNINGS BEFORE AND AFTER SO YOU CAN SKIP IT IF YOU FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE READING IT!
> 
> I hope you loved this story as much as I loved writing it!
> 
> I will be adding a chapter here about the new Crygi fanfiction I'll have out soon. Make sure to stay tuned, for I'll make sure to make it as good as this one. 
> 
> Follow me on twitter: @soft4crygi
> 
> Thank you for sticking with this story until the end,  
> ~I love you all~

The two queens kept their embrace on each other for the following 20 minutes, sharing little kisses on the lips, cute giggles and caring affections as the two sat on the comfortable couch of the House of Avalon.

“This…This is what I’ve been waiting for since forever” Gigi giggled as she placed a soft peck on Crystal’s lips.

“Who knew that when I said we were soulmates it was actually the complete truth” Crystal told the LA queen, her arms wrapped around the younger queen’s waist as they shared such sweet moment, going back to kissing her.

“Crys…” Gigi backed away after the exchange of 2 or 3 pecks “…does this mean we’re…you know…”

“Dating?” Crystal finished the sentence for her.

“Yeah…does it?” Gigi asked, biting her lip while looking the older queen in the eyes “I know you came out of a relationship that lasted for a very long time and I would never want to pressure you to get into another one with me if you are still not ready. I understand if you want to take things slow, not label this, or anything like that. I’m just completely comfortable in any situation as long as I get to continue to live this experience with you and—”

“Yes, Gigi” Crystal interrupted her with a smile “We are dating…if that’s what you want as well”

“I…of course that’s what I want!” She answered, holding back tears once again, going in for another kiss with the continuously giggling queen. After a few moments of just making out and smiling like two dorks, a noise coming from the door reminded Crystal of what she had left outside.

“…shush Rosy, I can’t hear anything if you keep talking…” Caleb’s voice was heard coming from the door.

“…I’m sorry, I was just commenting on how they’ve been in there for half an hour now…”

“Are those…?” Gigi whispered at Crystal who just nodded with a smile. The two got up from the couch and walked closely to the door, trying their best not to make a sound so the others wouldn’t know they were there. Crystal cutely winked at Gigi before starting to yell.

“THAT’S IT, GIGI, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!” She lied, making Gigi immediately realize what she was doing and tag along on the joke.

“DON’T WORRY, BITCH, IT’S MUTUAL!” As the words came out of Gigi’s mouth, Crystal started hitting the door with her palm.

“LET ME OUT, YOU GUYS, I WANT TO GO HOME! I SHOULDN’T HAVE COME HERE” Unknowing of Crystal’s obvious lying tone, Caleb unlocked the door and the two queens opened it to reveal the scene in front of them.

Sitting on the ground in front of the door, most likely having their ears glues to it before they were forced to open it, were Rubber, Caleb, Rosy, Tiffani and Lux, while leaning against the wall and just sitting on the outside chairs were Daya, Symone and Daegen. All of them had half-fearful half-worried expressions on their faces, but these were soon washed away by the sight of the new couple holding each other by the waist and laughing at their faces.

“Is…I…are you guys okay or not? My brain is too smooth for this” Rosy asked, genuinely confused, which made Rubber and Caleb laugh at her, while the couple, Tiffani and Lux, just placed their hands over her shoulder in a comforting way.

“We are…okay!” Gigi announced, making them all cheer.

“Wait, hold up, how okay are you?” Daegen asked, wanting to know if they were now a thing or not.

“Well…let’s say we are this level of okay” Crystal said with a smirk, pulling Gigi’s face with her hand to hers, softly, and placing a kiss on her lips, making everyone else cheer even more.

“Fuck yeah, Rosy’s idea worked for once!” Rubber joked, making Rosy whine with a giggle.

Later that night, everyone came back to the house while the Get Dusted girls just stayed to hang out with them for a while. After all, they were friends and it was not every day that the 5 of them were in LA.

Marko, Maggie, Grant and Hunter made drinks and snacks for everyone, with a little help from Daya, who was, as said by the rest of them, the most capable of handling anything kitchen-related from the Missouri gang. Daegen, Rubber, Symone and Rosy turned on the Karaoke and were blasting songs like crazy. Daegen rapped to Roman Holiday like a pro, Rubber slapped with some Ayesha Erotica songs (both ‘Yummy’ and ‘Princess’) and the other two, the beauties that are Rosy and Symone, just shook their booties in the back. Tiffani eventually joined in, followed by Lux, who instead of dancing put on some Grimes’ songs and started singing like her life depended on it. Crystal and Gigi joined them with the Karaoke fun, but were eventually too tired and just sat on the couch. Caleb, who had taken Nancy for a walk, came back and took some of them, specifically Marko, Rosy and Daya, to go smoke a blunt in the back of the house, near the parking lot.

As the two queens now chilled on the couch, Crystal took out her air pods, turned them on and played some music, offering one to Gigi. The LA queen accepted it gladly and just cuddled close to her partner, resting her head on her chest. The song was calming and relaxing compared to the ones they had been playing, and still were, on the Karaoke machine. It was nothing like Roman Holiday or Yummy, just a beautiful love song whose words hit Gigi in the heart, for it reminded of how hard it had been to be away from Crystal.

 **“…Your heart beats a little bit faster  
There's tears where there use to be laughter  
Now that I'm gone  
You talk just a little bit softer  
Things take a little bit longer.  
You hate that I'm gone...”** Crystal sang along to it a little.

It reminded them both of what they went through just to get to where they were now, how their laughing faces had been replaced by sorrowful ones by the end of the tour, and how they were now able to be together after being mentally apart for so long.

 **“I travel a thousand miles** **  
Just so I can see you smile  
Feels so far away when you cry  
'Cause home is in your eyes”** Crystal sang one more time, a soft smile appearing on her face the moment she locked eyes with her Gigi.

“That’s a beautiful song…” Gigi mumbled.

“It’s ‘Home is in your eyes’ by Greyson Chance” Crystal told her, intwining their fingers together.

“I…I love it…” Gigi said “It makes me think of all that happened for us to get here” Gigi said, playing with Crystal’s hand and rubbing small circles with her thumb over the older queen’s hand.

“The same happens to me” Crystal admitted, kissing Gigi’s forehead “But I’m glad for everything that happened, even the bad parts, if it means I get to have you for the rest of my life”

“I love you, Crys” Gigi told her, smiling at her while looking her in the eyes.

“I love you too, Geege” And with that, Crystal placed a soft hand on her lover’s cheek and pecked her lips “It’s getting late, the night has been fun, but me and the girls will have to go back to out hotel for the night. We have to catch a flight tomorrow and I still have to pack my things”

“I understand” Gigi said “You need to get some rest after the day we just had” Gigi smiled.

“Yeah, I could get some sleep tonight” Crystal said, before smirking “or…”

“Or…?” Gigi repeated, questioning her intention behind that word, already knowing Crystal was thinking of something.

“Or you could come back with me for the night and I could be so busy with you that I’d have to sleep my way through the flight. You know, maybe get a little throwback from out night in Portland” She told her, winking, and giggled.

“Oh My God, you little devil” Gigi giggled, covering her face with her palms, remembering that night.

“Is that a No?” Crystal giggled, biting her lip and placing a hand on Gigi’s lap.

“Depends…” Gigi smirked back, placing her own hand over Crystal’s “…are you taking the bottom bunk of the bunkbed?”

“As if you would want to be anywhere other than the top bunk while with me” She giggled, kissing her partner’s lips once again, before getting up and going to get the others so they could leave.

(SMUT AHEAD)

The moment Gigi and Crystal said their goodbyes to the other Get Dusted girls and headed inside Crystal’s hotel room, there was nothing stopping their hunger for each other. As soon as Crystal locked the door, Gigi pinned her against it and placed her lips on her. Crystal immediately melted into the kiss, pulling Gigi as close to her as she possibly could. Their lips danced together with such fire and desire that they were not even able to describe it in words. Although they had done this before, this felt like a completely different experience. The intensity, the passion, the emotions, they were all elevated and more explosive than before.

Crystal’s hands helped Gigi remove her clothes fast, from her white jean jacket to her stripped baby blue shirt. Gigi obviously took the opportunity to do the same to the older queen.

“How much do you like that shirt?” Gigi asked between kisses while the other queen helped her remove her shirt.

“Not that much, it has a stain on the neck anyways” Crystal replied.

“Good” Gigi said, before pushing her lips back against her while grabbing the middle of Crystal’s upper piece of clothing and ripping it open, making the buttons fly and fall to the ground. She dug her long fingernails on Crystal’s skin and made sure to leave large scratches on her back. Crystal eventually pushed the two away from the door and closer to the center of the room. As they got there, she stopped kissing Gigi and fell to her knees, fast.

With a smirk on her lips and quick hands, she took Gigi’s belt off and made her pants come down to her knees, revealing some black Marc Jacobs underwear covering Gigi’s prominent bulge. She palmed it over the undergarments, teasingly, making Gigi bit her lip as she observed the scene.

“Don’t tease me like that, Crys…” She told her, sliding her fingers in between her hair.

“I’m just caring for you…I like to take my time taking care of every part of you” She winked, before kissing the skin above Gigi’s underwear waistband, before using her teeth to push it down, her lips brushing against Gigi’s stiff member in the process. As Gigi was now free, Crystal took no time and started to play with her. It all began with a rubbing of her finger over the most sensitive area, before she placed it all in her mouth and bobbed her head in fast motions.

Gigi’s moans quickly filled the room, in between hisses, swear words and callings of Crystal’s name. She really wished the room was soundproof like the one they had been at the last time they did this, otherwise Tiff and Lux would show them very awkward faces in the morning.

“You’re so fucking good, Crys” Gigi moaned while guiding her head in the motions by holding her hair. When Gigi felt her climax arriving, she knew she would have to stop, otherwise she would end up just filling Crystal’s mouth right then and there and it was too early for that to happen. “Get up, babe” She told her, pulling her up.

Gigi sat on the bed and waited while Crystal went to the bathroom and took care of herself, douching. When she came back, Gigi made sure to give her just as much love as she had given her a few moments ago while preparing her. Gigi blew Crystal while using her fingers to prepare the older queen for what was coming and made sure to only stop when the Missouri queen was completely ready and begging for her to stick it in her.

“Gigi, please…I need you…Geege…” She moaned senselessly.

“You want it that bad, Baby?” she asked, rubbing her already coated with a condom member against her.

“Yes…give it to me…pleeeeasee!” The last whine that came out of Crystal’s mouth was mixed with a moan, as Gigi entered her nice and slowly, just to tease her just as much as she had before. After seeing such a beautiful view as Crystal moaning out of breath, wanting her to move as fast as she could, Gigi decided she too couldn’t hold it anymore and proceeded to fucking her like she had always wanted to. She fucked her like she had never fucked anyone before, a mix of dominance and care, moans as loud as they possibly could and breathing shaking more than they ever imagined.

They went through many positions, many different passes and lots of pleasure together, until their climax started to approach. Crystal was the first one to do it. She began shaking more and more, moaning louder and louder while she rode Gigi on top of her. Seeing her so close, Gigi placed her hand over the older queen’s cock and helped her reach her peak, having her cum all over her hand and chest. Gigi was close too, more now that she had seen such a beautiful scene as Crystal riding through her orgasm on her.

“I’m close Crys…so close…” Gigi said, moving more and more. Crystal quickly got off of her and started blowing her with her mouth once again, using her hand in fast motions to make her cum where she wanted her to, on her mouth. As Gigi did reach her peak and released all of her load inside Crystal’s mouth, the only sound that came after her many moans was the swallowing sound Crystal provided, before she laid next to Gigi on the bed, breathing heavily.

“Best…sex…ever!” Crystal said, making Gigi giggle, before she kissed her lips.

“I love you”

“I love you too”

(END OF SMUT)

The next day, Gigi helped Crystal pack and obviously took her to the airport with the others. Caleb and Rosy met them there, for they were Gigi’s ride back home, and made sure to say their goodbyes to the queens once again.

“So, did our kid behave?” Caleb asked, jokingly.

“I’m not sure if what these two were up to last night is considered ‘behaving’. The only thing I know is that I am never staying on the room next to theirs ever again” Tiff told them, making everyone laugh while Gigi, laughingly, said ‘sorry’.

They all said their goodbyes to the Get dusted girls, being the last ones to have to part ways our new-found couple.

It felt bittersweet having to see Crystal go back to her home, not knowing when they would see each other again, after the amazing hours they had spent together the previous day. Their schedules after the tour were pretty blank, having only local gigs wanting to book them for the following weeks, to which they hadn’t responded yet.

“Do you really have to go?” Gigi asked, wrapping her arms around Crystal’s neck, in a hug.

“I do. I left Tic Tac with Jimmy and I told him it was just for 2 to 3 days” Crystal wrapped her arms around Gigi’s waist, holding her tight “I’m gonna miss you so much…why is it never easy for us?”

“I guess we’re just those types of unlucky lovers who get to enjoy every moment they are together more intensively because they cherish them more” Gigi told her “It sucks our homes are so far away from each other”

“My home is always in your eyes, even when we’re not together” Crystal told her, romantically.

“You’re such a cheesy dork” Gigi giggled, still not letting go of the hug.

“I know, but you love me like that”

“I do…” Gigi took a deep breath “I just wished you could stay a little longer.”

“I wish I could too…” Then, Crystal had an idea “Hey…what if you come with me?”

“What?” Gigi said, now pushing a little apart from their hug to make sure she heard her right.

“Yeah, you could come spend some time in my house in Missouri” Crystal questioned why she hadn’t thought of that sooner “We can buy your ticket as we buy ours”

“But…but I…I don’t have my things and it’s so unplanned” Gigi stated, having some doubt.

“You can wear my clothes and chargers, and we can buy you a toothbrush and floss at the store near my house” Crystal assured her.

“If Crystal’s don’t fit you, you can wear mine” Lux added, wanting for the two of them to be able to spend some more time together.

“It’s such a reckless idea…I don’t know…what do you guys think?” Gigi asked Rosy and Caleb, for reassurance.

“Go for it. It’s not everyday that a possibility like this pops up” He told her, smiling.

“You deserve some time with your boo to be happy” Rosy added.

“So, do you want to come?” Crystal asked, grabbing her two hands in her own, praying her answer would be yes.

Gigi considered for a bit, although the answer to it had been on her mind the whole time. She realized she only had one life to live and that the two of them had already spent too much time apart. They deserved this.

_“Yes Crys, with you, I’ll go anywhere”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this story babes, so I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I hope you loved this story as much as I loved writing it!
> 
> I will be adding a chapter here about the new Crygi fanfiction I'll have out soon. Make sure to stay tuned, for I'll make sure to make it as good as this one. 
> 
> Follow me on twitter: @soft4crygi
> 
> Thank you for sticking with this story until the end,  
> ~I love you all~


	23. NEW STORY

**My New Story is out!!**

**Check out :[Like Lovers Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868191/chapters/62854384)**

**Follow me on Twitter for updates, and to ask me for stories you'd like me to write if you do want them. It can be One-shots, Two-shots or Three-Shots, and you can tell me what couple and theme you'd like to read about!! I'll dedicate them to you, obviously.**   
**Even if you don't want any stories, give me a follow still. I post and retweet losts of cute Drag Race content and I think you'll like it.**

**My Twitter:[@soft4crygi](https://twitter.com/soft4crygi)**

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT:  
> Hi everyone. 
> 
> Up until chapter 3 I have written the story using "They/Them" pronous for Gigi and "She/Her" pronouns for the other queens. I told you guys that if you ever felt like it was confusing or disrespectful in any way, I was willing to change it (also respecting both Gigi and Crystal's statements about going by any pronouns). And so, since one of you guys asked me to write it using "She/Her" pronouns for everyone all the time because it was getting confusing, I've decided to do that.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this story and remember to always leave a comment!!!


End file.
